


Here you are in the rain, to catch me before I fall

by LilithFeminaPrima



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Drama, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heavy Angst, I love them so much, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Internal Monologue, Lilith and Zelda's relationship is beautiful, Lilith can only be comforted by Zelda, Lilith is the only one who can comfort Zelda, Nightmares, Post-Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Resurrection, Slow Burn, Trauma, Witchcraft, Zelda is the only one who can comfort Mary, but let's be real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 60,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: "She was staring up at the ceiling in her pitch-black bedroom, unable to fall asleep. It had been this way for the last few months, ever since she woke up from that very vivid dream. Her mind kept spinning, horrifying images flashing behind her eyelids every time exhaustion tried to take the better of her. And blood, SO much blood. Some of the flashes even looked like they were from inside her cottage. None of it made any sense to her. All she knew was that it was slowly driving her towards insanity and that's what terrified her the most. She was scared to death of losing herself completely.Mary Wardwell had always been a very sharp and smart woman. Her mind was the one thing she could truly rely on. Filling her brain with knowledge and being extremely rational was what made her feel safe. But not anymore."------------------In which Zelda Spellman is the only person who can put Mary Wardwell's broken pieces back together. (But let's be real: they heal each other.)Set post part 2 (part 3 didn't happen)
Relationships: Hilda Spellman & Original Mary Wardwell, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 263
Kudos: 105





	1. Stranger in the rain

She was laying in bed, under a mountain of covers to feel some semblance of protection around her. She was staring up at the ceiling in her pitch-black bedroom, unable to fall asleep. It had been this way for the last few months, ever since she woke up from that very vivid dream. Her mind kept spinning, horrifying images flashing behind her eyelids every time exhaustion tried to take the better of her. And blood, SO much blood. Some of the flashes even looked like they were from inside her cottage. None of it made any sense to her. All she knew was that it was slowly driving her towards insanity and that's what terrified her the most. She was scared to death of losing herself completely.

Mary Wardwell had always been a very sharp and smart woman. Her mind was the one thing she could truly rely on. Filling her brain with knowledge and being extremely rational was what made her feel safe. But not anymore. Her thoughts couldn't be trusted. They seemed to constantly play tricks on her. 

A gust of wind hit her window and made her jump. She was so jumpy these days, any slight noise or unexpected movement making her whole body tense in apprehension. She didn't know why, and this scared her too because Mary almost always managed to find an explanation for everything. 

When she caught her breath and her heart rate started getting back to normal, she was certain she saw a human shadow in the corner of her room, watching her. A shiver ran down her spine and she felt utterly frozen. Was this her mind playing tricks on her again? A bolt of lightning tore through the night sky and lit up the room for a fraction of a second, making her jump once more. She blinked and saw a flash of her bathtub filled with blood, and it was smeared all over the walls, the floor, the ceiling. She had to get out of here. 

She hastily threw her yellow raincoat over herself before running out the door, slamming it shut behind herself. It was pouring rain and the thunder was rolling in the distance, but she didn't care, she needed to breathe.

She ran until she reached the trees, her feet already starting to ache. She tried to breathe steadily, hugging herself tightly. Her mind was empty, it confused her but at least it was better than her nightmarish visions. 

She didn't realise she had kept walking until she reached a clearing. The sky was mysteriously free of clouds here, letting the moonlight shine down onto her face. She leaned against a tree, letting herself slide down to the ground until she was sitting on the wet grass. She started crying, her tears mixing with the raindrops and rolling down her cheeks. She instinctively started praying. She prayed to all the Gods she could think of. She prayed for them to give her her life back, to give her her sanity back. She held her knees to her chest and started sobbing uncontrollably, desperately. 

That's when she thought she heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. She panicked and shouted in the dead of night.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

She realised it must have been some kind of hallucination. She didn't trust her senses anymore. The nightmares, lack of sleep and very little food she consumed didn't help either.

But then she felt a presence, like she was being watched. She quickly scrambled up to her feet and turned around, thankful for the fact her body was actually obeying her. She then spoke, her voice sounding much more steady and self-assured than she'd expected.

"Who are you?"

She saw the figure stepping out into the moonlight and she gasped.

"I- I know you. Don't I?"

"Yes Miss Wardwell, my niece, Sabrina, is one of your students."

"Oh, of course, Miss...Spellman. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you straight away, I'm-...what are you doing here, in the rain, in the middle of the night?"

"Why, I think I could ask you the same question."

The redhead said, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"I suppose that's true."

An awkward silence settled between them for what felt like an eternity to the mortal woman. When she couldn't bear the tension in the air any longer, she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, I think I'll walk back. I have classes to teach tomorrow, or actually, today."

She turned away to leave when she heard a deep voice, typical of a smoker she guessed.

"Miss Wardwell, wait. You don't seem all that well. Let me walk you home."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly ask you to-..."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. And you can't refuse, it's final."

Mary sighed in defeat, but was actually somewhat happy for the company, however uncomfortable it may be.

So they walked side by side until they could see the cottage in the distance.

"Tell me. What could possibly have made you go out in this dreadful weather at this hour?"

Those first two words practically sounded like an order and made Mary flinch. She couldn't possibly tell this woman the truth, she was a stranger after all. She vaguely remembered her coming into her office in a sour mood, to talk about a fight Sabrina had been involved in, but that was all. And even if she had known her and told her the truth, she would certainly think she was crazy. So she settled for something that was mostly true because she hated lying.

"I- I umm, I couldn't sleep. So I decided some fresh air might do me good…"

Zelda hummed, as if in understanding, but didn't reply.

They reached the driveway, slowly walking up to the cottage. Mary was about to bid Zelda goodnight, but she still didn't feel safe alone with her thoughts, in that house which seemed to be the scene of many of her blood-chilling visions. So she asked hesitantly.

"Miss Spellman, would you maybe like to come in for some tea?"

"I would love to. The sun will rise in a few hours anyway and I don't think either of us could sleep if we tried."

Mary was intrigued by her last words, but bowed her head in agreement before opening the door for the beautiful redhead to go inside.


	2. Calming tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back already! I think I am quite inspired by the premise of this story. I'm not sure how far I will take it, simply because I have no end goal in mind. But I'm a huge lover of Spellwell, so you can expect more. Also, I thought it was a little early for them to call eachother by their first names, but this will change quite soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Both women went in, ridding themselves of their rain-soaked coats and mudded shoes.

Zelda took her time inspecting the inside of the cottage. It was quaint but cosy and tastefully decorated. Most of the furniture was made of wood, the floor was covered with beautiful oriental carpets, the crackling fire and a few softly glowing lamps the only sources of light, which gave her a feeling of warmth. An undoubtedly hand-knit beige quilt was thrown on the back of the sofa, which was covered in burgundy velvet. It felt nice somehow, getting away from the chaos of the mortuary for the night, even if it was in the company of a virtual stranger.

“Please make yourself feel at home, Miss Spellman.”

“Thank you, Miss Wardwell.”

She sat down on the comfortable sofa and leaned back. She realised how sore her feet were, not having had half a mind to choose more appropriate shoes to wear.

“I’ll go make some tea. I’ll be right back.”

Mary said in a soft voice, already walking towards the kitchen. Zelda found that voice oddly charming, soothing in a way. She waited patiently for Mary to return, enveloped in the soft light and warmth of the fire. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes. The brunette set the tea tray at the centre of the table and sat at the other end of the couch. 

“Here we are. How do you take your tea? Cream? Milk? Sugar? Honey?”

“I like it black, thank you.”

Mary put a spoonful of sugar and a splash of milk in hers, and they sipped their hot beverage in what was a comfortable, companionable silence, this time. Mary placed her porcelain cup down on the table before asking.

“So, I answered your question earlier...If you don’t mind me asking, why were you out in the rain, like me?”

“Well, I suppose it was for the same reason as you, sleep refusing to come to me. Although I also wanted to get away from the chaos of my family for a while…”

“In the middle of the night?”

“Yes, that’s just about the only time I can afford to leave the house.” 

That wasn’t entirely true, Zelda was High Priestess of the Church of Lilith now, on top of being the self-appointed Directrix of the Academy of Unseen Arts. She could do as she pleased, most of the time. But she chose to keep it simpler, for she couldn’t reveal all of this to the mortal woman. Not for now, at least.

“Oh. Well, I hope you found the quiet you so seem to need.”

“I certainly did, Praise- praised be.”

Mary hummed, slightly confused by the way the redhead had corrected herself. But she didn’t question it. Instead, she asked, trying to make casual conversation.

“You said you needed to get away from your family for a while, who does it consist of? Apart from Sabrina.”

“Just my sister, Hilda and Ambrose, our nephew.”

“Oh that’s right. I met your sister at a few of our parent-teacher meetings. She’s a lovely lady, everyone likes her at school. And Sabrina is such a smart and kind young woman. You both have done a great job raising her.”

Zelda felt a tear prickle in the corner of her eye at the compliment, but kept it in.

“Thank you, Miss Wardwell, we try our best. She’s been with us since she was just a baby, my brother and his wife died in a plane crash right after she was born.”

She had no idea why she revealed this to the teacher, but it was too late to take it back. And for some reason, she felt quite comfortable in the other woman’s presence and felt she was trustworthy, though she didn’t want to question the reasons for it. She decided to steer the conversation back to lighter, more mundane subjects.

“So how long have you lived in Greendale Miss Wardwell?”

“All my life. I only left for a few years to go to college. And you?”

“All my life as well, though I travelled across Europe in my youth.”

“Wow, that sounds so interesting, I’ve never even left the country. Would you tell me about it?”

“Of course. I spent the first couple of years in Paris, enjoying the history and culture, while also taking part in the buzzing nightlife. Then I drove through Germany before making my way to Scandinavia. The scenery was absolutely stunning there, and the people were so warm and welcoming. I even made my way up to the polar circle and witnessed the northern lights in Sweden, it was magical, almost unreal. Then I sailed through the Baltic sea with some friends I made in Denmark and visited the Balkans. We stayed by the Black Sea for a few months, and I have to say the culture there was very fascinating. I stopped in Italy for a month, before taking the boat back to America.”

Of course, she didn’t mention that her time in France was spent during the 1920s while she was already almost in her third century of life, for a mortal couldn’t possibly fathom living such a long life. Nor did she mention that she managed to reach Norway just before the Second World War started, or the fact that she visited the Balkan peninsula during the Great Depression, witnessing the extreme poverty and children dying of starvation.

Mary was stunned, and marvelled at Zelda’s summary of her adventures, though she couldn’t quite picture her attending parties during Parisian nights. But one thing piqued her neverending curiosity.

“But why did you take a boat home to America, and not a plane?”

The witch was quick to get back on her feet and simply said.

“I wanted to take my time. Travelling across the ocean has always made me feel free, and small, in a good way, floating on the neverending, tumultuous waters…”

Mary hummed, wishing she could have experienced such things. One could only ever dream. “Dream”. Her thoughts wandered to her visions, and she took a shaky breath to will them away.

“Miss Wardwell, are you alright? You look very pale.”

“Yes, yes I’m fine, don’t worry. I think I’m just tired.”

She yawned then as if her body was trying to emphasize her words.

They both chuckled.

“Well, I suppose I should leave. I believe you have about three hours left to rest before school starts.”

“I wouldn’t want you to feel obligated to go.”

Mary was reluctant to let the Spellman witch leave. She felt somewhat safer in her presence. The other woman's energy was like a soothing balm for her fragile and troubled mind. The feeling was actually mutual. Zelda's heart was warm, she wanted to protect the brunette, comfort her in any way she could, even if that wasn't her strong suit. She wasn't aware of it, but she liked her for some reason.

“I certainly don’t. And I should get back anyway. I wouldn’t want my sister to wake up and find me missing. No need to make her worry for nothing.”

“Alright. Thank you for the company...This was, nice…”

“It was. Thank you for the tea.”

Zelda stood up and walked to the door, putting on her now dry coat. She turned around to say in a soft voice.

“Goodnight Miss Wardwell.”

“Goodnight Miss Spellman.”

She opened the door and closed it behind her, before teleporting back to the mortuary. Unfortunately, the Spellman witch hadn’t checked and didn’t notice the brunette still standing at her window.

Mary was dumbfounded and made a mental note to bring this up with the redhead next time they saw each other. If they ever did…Ever since she was a little girl, she had heard the rumours about the presence of witches in Greendale and their history. She had researched and read everything she could get her hands on about witchcraft, so for some reason, what she had just witnessed proved her theories that she had thought, until now, were ludicrous, a product of her wild imagination and wish for the existence of a different world, powers beyond her belief in the False God..

The brunette went to the table to take the tray and teacups and place them in the sink, her overactive mind full of ideas and questions. She then went up to her bedroom, feeling content and surprisingly relaxed. She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, for the first time since that fateful day.

When she woke up a few hours later, feeling calm and well-rested, as no nightmares had come to disturb her sleep, she suddenly remembered seeing the redhead seemingly disappear into thin air. A shiver ran down her spine at the memory, but she wasn’t scared. She knew it should have disturbed her, but the only thing that was disturbing was the fact that it didn’t…

She hoped she would soon cross paths with this mysterious woman again...


	3. Coffee and confessions

When Zelda got home, she carefully opened the front door, hoping she wouldn’t wake anyone. Entering the quiet house, she made her way towards the parlour where she had left her cigarettes by her armchair, only to find Hilda covered by a blanket with a book in her lap, a cup of tea sitting in front of her. 

“What are you doing up this late, sister?”

“Zelda! You gave me a fright! I was waiting for you to come home of course. I was worried sick!”

She nonchalantly went to sit down, placing a cigarette in its holder before lighting it with a snap of her fingers.

“I’m a grown witch, Hilda. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

The blonde was too tired to argue with her stubborn sister, so she just hummed and picked up her teacup before taking a sip.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, one reading while the other finished smoking her cigarette.

“Come now sister, let’s go to bed.”

Hilda nodded and followed her up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

The next day was to be quite uneventful, Sabrina going to her mortal school, Zelda having a pile of paperwork to go through for the Academy and the writing of their new Bible to continue. Ambrose would probably be taking care of the two bodies waiting down in the morgue. Everything went along as expected until Hilda came into the kitchen after tending to her garden.

“Zelda!”

“Yes sister?”

“I have to go to work. Could you please go by the store to pick up the groceries? The fridge is almost empty.”

“Blast it! Why does your schedule have to be so irregular Hilda?”

The English woman was taken aback, surprised her sister even knew her usual work hours.

“Dr Cee called. He’s sick and needs me to take over for him tonight. Will you please go?”

“Fine. But don’t expect this to become a regular occurrence, Hildegarde!”

She only used her sister’s full name when she wanted to make it clear that there was absolutely no debate to be had. Satisfied that she had made her point across, she said.

“Now go to work. You wouldn’t want to be late.”

“Of course. Thank you, sister.”

She said, before practically running out the door in a hurry.

Zelda sighed dramatically. What she didn’t do for this family.

She picked up her purse and put on her jacket, going out before the shops would close, hoping she wouldn’t meet anyone she knew. It was too risky to teleport, so she chose the mortal way and took the hearse instead. She actually didn’t mind driving. Being alone in the quiet seclusion of the car allowed her to think in peace and appreciate the sights of Greendale, for it was easy to forget how beautiful it was, after living here for almost four centuries.

She didn’t notice the time pass by, and already found herself pulling into the only local store’s parking lot. She took a grocery bag out of the trunk, not bothering with having to push a cart around, and made her way inside. She was quick to find all the items Hilda had written down on the list, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. She hated being surrounded by mortals. She went to the cash register and made her way out, the bag weighed heavy in her arms and she regretted not taking the stupid cart. She still managed to walk to the car, when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

“Miss Spellman! I thought that was you!”

She turned around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, only to come face to face with Mary Wardwell. The bag fell to the ground, all its contents getting scattered around her car. The highschool teacher was quick to run in her direction and kneel to pick up the items. Zelda did the same and their fingers almost brushed against each other, and they felt a spark of electricity in the small space between them. They both looked up, and their faces were uncomfortably close. The witch was the first to jump back, recoiling from what had been dangerously close to physical contact.

“Sorry I- um…”

“It’s fine, Miss Wardwell, don’t apologise.”

“It’s still my fault. I startled you and you dropped everything. I was just going to pop by Dr Cee’s for coffee. Would you care to join me?”

“Thank you, but I don’t think that’s a good idea. Hilda is working the night shift and I need to get home to prepare dinner. I don’t do that very often, but Sabrina will be home soon and I’d like for us to eat together, with Ambrose.”

She knew this was a flimsy, though, she thought, convincing excuse, but she couldn’t risk getting closer to this woman. All witches knew that cavorting with mortals was a risky business, and Edward had paid the price. So no, as much as she may have wanted to, and she wouldn’t be caught dead admitting that, even to herself, she wouldn’t have coffee with Miss Wardwell.

Mary’s face fell and Zelda almost felt bad for refusing her offer, but this was for the best. So she gave her an apologetic, tight-lipped smile, and waved her goodbye.

The brunette waved back and turned around, deciding to walk all the way to the coffee shop, alone, to gather her thoughts. When she entered, the bell above the door jingled and made her jump. She sighed, the jumpiness was back again. She went up to the counter and was greeted with the familiar face of the somehow always bubbly and cheerful woman.

“Mary! How are you? It’s so nice to see you, it’s been too long! Come, have a seat, I’ll bring us some coffee. The usual?”

Somewhat overwhelmed by the other woman’s outburst of joy and enthusiasm, she simply nodded and went to sit down at one of the booths in the far back. It wasn’t only that she was disappointed about not having the opportunity to ask the redhead all the questions that had been running through her mind during the past week. No. She realised she was intrigued by the other woman as a person. She seemed to have such an interesting, full life, especially when compared to her own boring, dull and monotonous one. 

Her musings were interrupted by Hilda swiftly taking a seat across from her, pushing a mug of steaming black coffee towards her.

“Thank you, Hilda.”

She said with an unconvincing smile. Hilda tilted her head in concern, which went unnoticed. Mary was staring down into the coffee she was holding tightly between her freezing hands as if it would reveal the solution to all of her problems. 

“Mary?”

She lifted her head to look the other woman in the eye.

“Hmm?”

“Is everything alright? You look...not like your usual self…”

“I’m fine. Just tired. It’s been quite a taxing week, and I haven’t gotten much sleep.”

“I see. And don’t forget to eat, Mary dear, you’ve become skin and bone!”

She wasn’t at all offended by the comment, because this was the type of friendship they had, and because it was true. Of course, Hilda knew some of the reasons why the mortal woman had changed and was troubled, and she wished she could help her in a more meaningful way than just coffee and a quick chat. But both Lilith herself and Zelda had warned her not to get mixed up, that one of them would take care of everything if it ever came to that.

“I know, I’m trying my best.”

Hilda hummed, but Mary continued, through a halfhearted chuckle.

“I ran into your sister in the parking lot earlier, quite literally.”

“You know Zelda? Wow, I had no idea!”

“Well we only crossed paths in the woods one night and she came over for tea before going home, that’s all…”

“Oh, so that’s where she was the other night! I got so worried, and for nothing indeed.”

“Yes well, she dropped all of her groceries because of me, so I asked her to join me for coffee as an apology but she refused. And it felt like she was making excuses….I- I don’t think I did anything wrong…”

“Mary don’t overthink this, please. I know my sister very well. She can be quite friendly one time but will turn away the next. She doesn’t mean to hurt people, it’s just the way she is. The walls around her heart have grown so high and thick, I’m not sure anyone will truly be able to get through them…I think she’s afraid that as soon as she’ll let her guard down, someone might take advantage and hurt her. She simply won’t take that risk.”

Mary thought for a minute before answering.

“I think I understand. Thank you...for telling me.”

“Of course Mary. I wouldn’t want you walking around worrying about maybe having offended someone. I know how much you care about people, it shows, through your actions but also your work. Sabrina is very lucky to have you as her teacher.”

The mortal woman got slightly emotional at those words, which was surprising because she always felt numb these days. Or rather, she felt like a zombie, going through the motions without ever being fully present. Only that evening with Zelda had given her a semblance of normalcy, of feeling alive again. But that hadn’t lasted, of course. The nightmares and insomnia were back a couple of days later, tormenting her every waking and sleeping moment. So much so that she sometimes wished she would just disappear, to make the pain and confusion go away.

Hilda cleared her throat, bringing her back to the present.

“I- thank you, that means very much to me.”

“You're welcome love. Oh and before you leave, come to dinner this Friday, I’m sure Zelda would be happy to see you again! Sabrina too, of course, and Ambrose would be delighted to meet you.”

“That’s very kind, but I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

“You won’t be! I insist! Shall we say six o’clock? You know how to find the mortuary, don’t you? It’s quite hard to miss...”

Hilda said, laughing lightly.

“Of course, I’ll be there. And thank you again, really, for everything.”

“Oh don’t mention it. This is what friends are for!”

They hugged tightly and Mary left, walking back to her car, feeling somewhat better than before seeing Hilda, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.


	4. Awkward dinner

That night, Mary had a hard time falling asleep. Her demons had left her in peace for a while, but she was anxious about seeing Zelda again, although she had to admit she was quite excited as well. 

When she woke up the next day, she managed to eat a bowl of oatmeal instead of her usual single piece of toast. She felt content, having enough time to walk to Baxter High and appreciate the calming breeze that was passing through Greendale that day.

The classes she had been teaching for over ten years were almost always the same, and she started to grow bored and tired of them. She should suggest some curriculum changes for next year. She thought to herself as she sat at her desk.

The day felt like it would never end, students didn't pay attention and asked stupid questions about topics she had explained very clearly. She couldn’t wait to leave. 

When the last bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, she let out a heavy sigh of relief, rubbing her temples in an effort to soothe the headache that was forming. She stood up too fast, her head spinning, but she took a deep breath, picked up her coat and her satchel before leaving the classroom. Now she regretted having walked here in the morning, wishing she could drive home.

She took a detour through the woods, her headache thankfully subsiding. When she arrived at the cottage, she made some calming tea before plopping herself down on the couch and closing her eyes. She drifted off, exhaustion taking over.

When she woke up a couple of hours later, she realised she was supposed to be at the Spellmans' in less than an hour. She took a quick shower to wash the day off of her, chose an elegant but modest dark grey dress with a belt and paired it with low black heels. She put on some light makeup, finishing it off with her habitual light pink lipstick. She picked up her purse and put on her mustard yellow coat, before rushing out to her car.

She hummed along to the tunes playing on the radio, anxiety, nervousness and excitement taking over her. When she pulled up the mortuary's driveway, she had to take a few deep breaths to calm her mind. She walked up the porch steps and knocked softly on the large red wooden door. Surely no one heard that, so she knocked again three times, with a little more insistence this time. Sabrina came and threw the door open, startling Mary. The white-haired teenager hugged her and she tensed but returned it nonetheless. 

"Miss Wardwell! I'm so happy to see you! Come in!"

She led her teacher towards the kitchen where Hilda was finishing preparing dinner. She turned and saw their guest awkwardly standing by the doorway.

"Mary, welcome! Please don't stay standing there. Come sit at the table, everything should be ready in ten minutes or so."

"Thank you Hilda."

She said with a slightly tired smile.

Zelda entered the kitchen, one hand on her hip, a cigarette sitting in its holder in the other. She wore an unreadable expression on her face and stood impossibly straight. She threw a neutral glance and a tight-lipped smile in Mary's direction.

"Good evening Miss Wardwell."

She said in a cold, detached tone.

"Good evening Miss Spellman."

The brunette replied in an equally neutral tone and smile, though that didn't correspond to her usual attitude.

The redheaded hurriedly whispered to her sister. 

"What is she doing here?"

"Be nice, sister. Mary is my friend and I hate to think of her all alone in that cottage every day. I believe she isn't doing too well and I worry about her Zelda…And considering what happened to her, I feel it is our duty to..."

The oldest Spellman put her hand up, interrupting the blonde.

"Please, this is not the time to talk about that Hildegarde. The goodness your of heart will be the death of me one day. And please, do warn me the next time you decide to invite mortals to our table without my consent."

Hilda nodded and the redhead sat at her usual place, at the head of the table.

"What have you prepared for us, sister?"

"Oh nothing too fancy. Just roast lamb marinated in rosemary and a bunch of other herbs, some oven-baked potatoes and a salad."

"You're being too modest Hilda, this sounds like a delicious meal."

Mary said through a warm, genuine smile that contrasted greatly with the one she had given Zelda.

"Why, thank your love. I hope you like it."

That's when Ambrose came running down from the attic, almost tripping over his feet a few times in the process. 

"Evening aunties, cousin. Oh, you must be Miss Wardwell! I've heard much about you, and I am delighted to finally meet you!"

"As am I, young man."

Everyone sat around the table, while Hilda started serving the food and passing a plate to everyone. They ate in relative silence, only Ambrose and Sabrina chatted happily, unaware of the tension hanging in the air on the opposite side of the table. Mary felt terribly out of place, and incapable of thinking of any appropriate conversation starters, she decided to compliment Hilda on her cooking instead.

"This is divine Hilda, I'm sure it must have taken you the better part of the day to prepare. Thank you so much."

Zelda rolled her eyes at what she thought was a hyperbole, sure this was good, but that was a bit of a stretch.

"Oh don't mention it, dear, I love cooking anyway, and it wasn't much work at all. How was your day, Mary?"

"The usual, after so many years, I'm starting to grow tired of teaching the same subjects I have been for years, and to students who are completely uninterested."

"I love your classes, Miss Wardwell!"

"That's kind of you, Sabrina. But unfortunately, I'm afraid you are the only one who feels this way."

Then Zelda spoke for the first time since they had started eating.

"Perhaps you should consider changing careers Miss Wardwell, or teaching different subjects."

Mary was surprised to see a slightly warmer smile on the redhead's lips, and she noticed a strange glint in her eyes.

"I suppose you are right Miss Spellman. I will be sure to think about it, thank you."

"Good. And you are welcome."

Hilda said, slightly irritated for no good reason at all.

"Oh will you just let her call you Zelda sister? I know you know each other already, why keep things so formal all the time?"

She was stunned by her little sister's outburst.

"That will happen only when Miss Wardwell or I feel comfortable enough to do that. That's none of your business, Hilda."

She said, lighting her cigarette with a gold lighter this time, she couldn't very well use magic in front of a mortal.

The evening went on more peacefully after, Mary nodding gratefully at Zelda's answer to her sister’s comment.

They had a piece of cake with ice-cream for dessert, and Sabrina squealed with joy, for this was a rare treat.

"Thank you, auntie Hilda, everything was absolutely delicious. May I leave the table now? I wanted to call Roz to plan our science project with her."

"Of course, my darling."

Sabrina went up to her room, soon followed by Ambrose, leaving the three woman alone in the kitchen.

"Would you two mind if I stay to do the dishes? You can go sit down and have a drink in the parlour, and I'll join you as soon as I'm done."

"Alright, sister. And thank you for dinner."

She gave her a warning look though, not looking forward to being alone with the mortal woman. Hilda blushed and smiled warmly, not being used to receiving compliments from her sister.

Mary thanked Hilda as well and followed Zelda to the parlour.

She awkwardly took her place in an armchair, near the fireplace, for even if it was spring, she always felt cold for some reason. The witch poured them both a healthy glass of their best whiskey and handed a glass to Mary, before settling down on the couch opposite her.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a time that felt like it would never end.

"So Miss Wardwell, what do you enjoy doing in your free time, apart from preparing for classes and such?"

"I read a lot, I try to write but I've recently been having trouble with keeping my focus, so I usually go out for walks in the woods with that happens…"

Zelda tensed slightly, for she had a few ideas that would explain the brunettes state.

"I often do the same."

Hilda came in with a tea tray, but seeing the two women both had a drink in hand, she went back and put it down on the kitchen counter.

Praise Lilith. Zelda thought, thankful for the fact her sister was there to break the tension in the room.

They sat and talked about everything and nothing for an hour or so, before Zelda excused herself to go to bed, feigning tiredness, saying she needed to get up early the next day. The truth was, she was extremely confused by what she felt for the mortal. On the one hand, she wanted to get to know her, help her, and slowly start telling her the truth, because she knew that was bound to happen at some point. On the other, she was scared of getting hurt herself in the process, so she pushed her inner debate away and went to go through her nightly routine.

Mary left not long after, thanking Hilda again for dinner and hugging her goodbye.

On her way home, she hoped she would finally have the opportunity to obtain answers to her many questions, and soon.


	5. Unintentional revelations

Another week had passed, and Mary hadn't heard from or seen either of the Spellman sisters. She didn't know if it was a simple coincidence, or if they were purposefully avoiding her. 

So she decided to have lunch at the bookstore one day, hoping she'd see her friend there. She didn't have the energy to cook for herself anyway and was trying to listen to Hilda advising that she should eat more.

When she entered Dr Cerberus', she was happy to see that the blonde woman was working today. She went up to the counter to greet her and ordered a burger and a vanilla milkshake then went to sit at a table. Hilda soon brought her her lunch, asking her how she was doing.

"I'm fine, thank you. And yourself? I haven't heard from you in a while, I was afraid something might have happened…"

"Oh no, love. I've had my hands full with paperwork for the mortuary and my garden was in desperate need to be taken care of. So I've just been busy."

"Oh okay."

A group of teenagers came in, so their conversation ended there, Hilda having to go and take care of them.

Mary took her time to eat her lunch, taking small bites to make sure she wouldn't feel sick like she did almost every time she ate a proper meal.

When she finished, Hilda came to take away her plate and glass.

"I'm happy to see you ate, Mary. Why don't you come by for tea when I finish my shift? We need to catch up!"

"I'd like that very much, Hilda. I'll see you then." 

She stood up, bowed her head, grateful for the chance to have some much-needed company this evening. Her loneliness and troubled thoughts were taking a toll on her.

She went home and graded papers, then sat by the fire to read that book that had recently become her obsession, Dante's Inferno. When her vision started to blur, she decided she needed a strong cup of coffee before leaving for the Spellman mansion.

When she arrived, she was greeted by Hilda who ran to her and hugged her tight. Mary almost started tearing up, she hadn't realised how much she needed human contact.

"Come in! I made some tea and I have delicious almond cookies I made yesterday. They should still be edible."

She said through a chuckle.

"You remembered…"

"Of course, my dear! I know those are your favourites!"

Mary smiled widely and they walked up the porch steps and into the house. The brunette’s gaze wandered to the bookshelves in the entrance hall and noticed that most of the volumes were dedicated to satanism, necromancy, or divination. She wondered if this could further prove her assumption that the Spellmans- or at least Zelda- were witches. But at the same time, anyone could have a fascination for magic and the occult, after all, she herself did.

She shook her thoughts away and followed Hilda into the kitchen. She loved this room, it felt so warm and homely, she supposed her friend's contagious positive energy even seeped into the walls, the cupboards and drapes. They then moved into the living room and each settled comfortably in one of the armchairs, teacup in hand, with a cookie resting on the saucer. 

They stayed silent for a few moments, simply enjoying the other’s presence.

The house was absolutely enormous, each room almost equal to the size of Mary’s cottage’s whole ground floor, and yet the single fire burning away in the hearth sufficed to heat up the whole place. For once, Mary didn’t feel like the cold was freezing her to the bone.

“So Mary, how have you been feeling since we last saw each other?”

“Better, thank you. Of course, some days it gets worse again, but you know what they say, two steps forward, one step back, and I suppose small progress is always better than none. At least I’ve been able to eat a little more without instantly feeling sick to my stomach, and I do manage to get a few hours of sleep here and there…”

Hilda wondered how much that “it” could entail, but she reminded herself of Lilith’s words.

“Don’t interfere, Hildegarde, you have no idea what you could possibly unleash. This is my responsibility, and when the time comes, if the time comes, and I am unable to handle the situation myself, I trust Zelda to take care of it in my place. I didn’t choose her as my High Priestess for nothing. So keep away from the Wardwell woman, as much as you can.”

She said before transporting herself back to Hell in a whirl of Hellfire.

Hilda shuddered, but thankfully, it didn’t show, so she composed herself before speaking.

“I am so very glad to hear that, darling. You know, Zelda is the same in many ways...Whenever she’s feeling troubled or is overworked, she barely eats or sleeps, and it worries me to no end, but she never lets me take care of her in those times. But then again, she never does. My sister is a very proud woman, you see, and she’d rather cut her own arm off than admit she has any weaknesses. Of course, that last part is nothing isn’t like you at all, I’m sure. I’m sorry, I have no idea why I’m telling you all this, Zelda would probably kill me and bury me in the Cain Pit if she knew I talked about her in her absence…”

Mary paused.

“The...Cain Pit...as in...Abel’s brother and the son of Adam and Eve? What- what is that?”

The blonde wish internally scolded herself for unintentionally saying those words, so she tried her best to quickly come up with some kind of explanation that would be suitable for a mortal to hear.

“Oh, that’s what we’ve nicknamed our cemetery, many moons ago. Our late brother Edward, Zelda, and I found it was quite the poetic name for a place where the dead are laid to rest.”

Mary hummed and nodded, though unconvinced by her friend’s explanation. But she was glad the other woman mentioned the redhead because she wanted to avoid being the one to bring her up.

“Where is Zelda by the way?”

“She is at the Academy today. I’ve told her time and time again that she will end up burning herself out if she keeps working so much. She teaches three subjects, on top of being the self-appointed Directrix of the school.”

“Academy? I wasn’t aware of any academy existing in Greendale...and I would know, I’ve lived here for virtually my whole life. And Directrix?”

“Oh, it’s just a small private school on the outskirts of town, not many people know about it. As for Directrix, that’s the title Zelda chose for herself when she took the position. She found the term “Headmistress” far too old-fashioned, and thinks it has too many negative connotations.”

“I would agree with her.”

They both took a sip of their tea, along with a bite of their biscuits, which were still perfectly edible, delicious even. Hilda always enchanted her baked goods to stay fresh for an indefinite amount of time.

“Mary, everyone will be home soon and I need to get started on dinner. Would you like to join us?”

Remembering the tension and awkwardness of the last time, Mary politely declined, but they agreed to keep more regular contact from now on.

She soon went home to the beautiful, quaint little cottage by the woods. 

Hilda was left alone with her thoughts while taking out utensils and ingredients for her cooking, mentally slapping herself for having uttered too many words that she should have never voiced in the presence of any mortal. It could have been much worse, but she shouldn’t have, and she knew there certainly would be Hell to pay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought it would be quite funny for Hilda to unintentionally reveal a few small details to Mary...But she might be severely punished for it...


	6. Because this is what sisters do

Zelda came stomping up the mortuary driveway after a long day at the Academy that seemed like it would never end. She and Lilith had decided to put the enchantments on the mirrors back in place, so they could always keep an eye on the other three Spellmans and avoid another apocalypse. An alarm would go off in her office whenever someone mentioned a sensitive subject or anything that could potentially expose the witch world, putting them all at risk. And that is how an exhausted Zelda Spellman found out about the bubbly witch’s lack of filter and forethought. This British batwit I call sister will be the death of me. She thought to herself.

She had decided to walk home, anger and disappointment boiling deep within her soul, to think of all the ways she could kill the blonde. Stab her in the heart? Too bloody and symbolic. Poison her? Too easy, and she would see it coming. Slaughter her with an axe? Certainly very satisfying, but again, too bloody, not to mention all the physical and magical effort that would be needed to put her back together before resurrecting her. She let her imagination run wild until she reached the porch steps, an adequate option coming to mind.

She didn’t slow down, and threw the door open with a flick of her wrist, her powerful magic making the walls tremble. She then barged into the kitchen where Hilda was finishing up dinner. 

“HILDEGARDE ANTOINETTE SPELLMAN!”

The woman jumped so high, she almost hit her head on the ceiling and she let out a high-pitched scream, both in fear and surprise, before falling to the floor on her backside. She didn’t dare utter a single word.

“Have you lost your mind!?! No, that’s wrong. Because you’d need to have one in the first place to lose it!”

She paused for a minute to take a few breaths, furiously pacing back and forth.

“Do you have ANY idea what kind of risks you’ve exposed us to, even by revealing the tiniest information about our kind? Lilith is furious! As am I! Don’t you think we have gone through enough in the past months??”

Hilda shifted to get herself off the floor, but Zelda moved to stand over her, clearly asserting her dominance- as if that wasn’t already obvious enough. The British woman opened her mouth to explain herself, but the fuming redhead magically grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air and slamming her against the nearest wall. 

“Zelda...c-can’t...breathe…”

She managed to squeak out, her face turning red.

The older sister slowly walked towards her, appearing calm and composed, which made it all the more terrifying. She softly replaced her invisible grip with her physical hand and leaned her face in so it was inches away from Hilda’s. She said through gritted teeth, her words dripping with venom.

“Well maybe I don’t want you to breathe! Maybe I won’t bring you back this time!”

As soon as she said those last words, images of the nightmare she had had under Batibat’s spell came flashing through her mind. She instantly let go of her sister, who fell to the ground with a loud thud and started to nervously pace the room again. 

“Z-Zelds…?”

Hilda whispered, hoping to get her attention without getting killed. The redhead spun around on her heels, eyes filled with tears. Then the floodgates opened, and she said, half-screaming. 

“I’m tired, Hilda! I can’t do this anymore! I am always the one who needs to make sure that none of you causes another disaster. I am the one responsible for holding this family, and this coven, together. I am the one who has to rebuild a whole new religion from the ground up. I am Our Queen’s representative on Earth, and I must live up to her expectations! All of these responsibilities fall to ME, and ONLY ME! And I am exhausted! And Mary! What am I to do with the poor woman?? She didn’t deserve ANY of this! Now, I am the one who will have to fix this mess the Dark Lord has left behind him. I will have to tell her the truth, the whole truth, and she will break! And I- I don’t want her to break…”

Her voice broke on those last words and she fell on her knees, her legs giving up on her. It was the first time she talked about the mortal woman out loud using her first name, and it somehow felt right. She wasn’t sure why, but for unknown reasons, she cared about her fate, about her well-being, but she didn’t know how to help her, and it was driving her insane. She couldn’t eat, she couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t focus on her work. Her weekly meetings with Lilith were now always cut short because her headaches became unbearable. Her mind was filled with Mary. She couldn’t help but imagine what the teacher must be going- and must have gone- through. She also had no idea how she would go about revealing the hard, painful truth to her, and she wasn’t sure she knew all of it herself. At the rare times she managed to sleep, she had nightmares about Mary being killed, about Mary’s soul being tortured in the depths of Hell, about Mary suffering, about Mary losing all hope and giving up. And when she woke up, she wondered how much of that was the woman’s reality…

“Sister?”

Hilda said in a soft voice, while carefully reaching her hand out, as one would to avoid spooking a skittish animal. Zelda looked up at her, face red and stained with tears. Indeed, she looked exhausted. She had pronounced dark circles under her eyes, her skin was even paler than usual, she had lost so much weight her cheeks were sunken in, her always perfectly curled hair had lost all its volume and lustre, and the blonde woman’s heart broke. She knew her sister kept everything to herself, but she had also seen her choosing to flagellate herself over voicing her fears and insecurities. However, seeing her strong big sister like this, after hearing her finally let everything out, was simply something else, and she wasn't sure how she should react. 

She scooted closer to her sister and started running her hand up and down her arm in a soothing way. Zelda sniffled and took Hilda into her arms, hugging her tightly, as if she let go, she would lose her forever.

She whispered in an almost inaudible voice, all strength having left her body. 

“I’m sorry, Hildie.”

Although this would probably stay unspoken, the other woman knew what she truly meant. She wasn’t only apologising for this outburst. She was apologising for every time she had demeaned her, teased her, killed her. And this was the first time she had ever heard Zelda utter those seemingly simple words.

“I know, Zelds.”

She replied in an equally quiet voice. 

They stayed that way, in each other’s arms while awkwardly sitting on the floor, and cried on each other’s shoulder until there were no more tears left to cry. When they finally came back to the present, after Lilith knew how long, Zelda was the one to speak first.

“What am I going to do, Hilda?”

“I don’t know, sister. All I know is that you won’t be doing it alone…”


	7. Sisterly love and an accident

They skipped dinner that night, letting Ambrose and Sabrina fend for themselves. Instead, they each took a calming bath, letting all their intense emotions be washed away. Hilda laid in bed reading a book, desperately trying to get her mind off the situation they were in. Zelda was at her vanity, moisturising her legs like she did every night. Consistency and routine were some of the few things that kept her grounded these days. 

“Hildie?”

The blonde hummed and looked up, eyeing Zelda through the mirror.

“I- about what I said earlier…”

“I know. It’s alright Zelds, you have apologised enough…”

“I haven’t though...all the things I have said and done to you over the years, centuries even, I could never possibly forgive myself, I-...I’m so sorry…”

“Zelda, please stop, it’s in the past now, and I forgive you. You are my big sister, and I will always love you, no matter what.”

The redhead nodded, tears threatening to spill again, but she fought them off. Enough display of emotion for one day. She thought to herself. Then again, any kind of display of emotion was too much for Zelda Spellman.

“I love you too, sister.”

Hilda, not one to ever hold back her feelings, let her tears flow freely down her chubby, pink cheeks. She couldn’t even remember the last time her sister had said those three simple words to her, probably when they were still young girls and took care of each other at the Academy.

They gave each other a warm, knowing smile, that held everything words couldn’t possibly express. Zelda finished up her beauty routine, before walking to her bed and slipping under the covers.

“Hildie?”

“Yes?”

“Could you please sleep next to me tonight?”

“Of course, sister.”

She placed her novel on the nightstand and got out of her bed to join Zelda in hers. As soon as she did, the redhead latched onto her like a baby koala bear, the fear of losing her little sister having not left her. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, the same way they did when they were children and either one or the both of them, had been yelled at or slapped by their unstable, abusive mother, for the most insignificant reasons. It was as if one was the only one capable of comforting the other. Then Zelda left for the Academy and was peer pressured into bullying Hilda, and they slowly drifted apart, emotionally at least. Zelda’s pride hindered her from trying to rebuild the relationship they used to have, and she only pushed Hilda further and further away.

But now, things seemed like they might slowly go back to the way they used to be, many moons ago…

The next morning, the sisters woke up at the same time, still holding onto each other. The sunlight was slowly starting to filter through the curtains, basking the room in a warm orange glow. They both shifted, awkwardly releasing themselves from the embrace, before getting out of bed.

“Blessed morning, sister.”

Hilda said through a yawn.

“Blessed morning indeed…”

The British woman quickly went into the bathroom to get ready and went down into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. Zelda was in there for much longer, using the many exclusive and luxurious beauty products she got from France ever since she had discovered them during her travels. Obviously, she could put herself together with a mere snap of her fingers while picturing what she wanted to look like that day. But the whole process and slow movements that were required put her in an almost meditative state. So whenever she could afford to, she took the time to do it the “mortal way”, as Sabrina so loved to put it. 

Once she was done, she walked down the stairs, joining Hilda, and now Ambrose and Sabrina, at the table. She took her usual place, placing a cigarette in its holder before lighting it, and unfolding what, today, was a German newspaper.

“Good morning, Auntie Zee!”

The two younger Spellmans said, almost in unison.

Zelda smiled. 

“A good morning it is, and a good day it shall be, Lilith willing.”

They all ate their breakfast in peaceful silence, Zelda being on her third cup of espresso and her fourth cigarette. Soon after, Sabrina ran out the door, fearing she would arrive late for her classes at Baxter High. Ambrose went back up to his attic to do Lilith knew what, and Hilda went into the greenhouse to tend to her beloved plants. The redhead took her times alone as an opportunity to get through Academy paperwork and the essays she needed to grade.

The day went by surprisingly quickly. It was already midafternoon and Zelda was now sitting at her large oakwood desk, working on their new Bible, when she heard the front door open and slam shut.

“AUNTIES! Zelda! Hilda!”

The oldest Spellman hurried out of her office and the blonde came running into the foyer from the greenhouse. It was only three o’clock, so almost two hours earlier than when Sabrina was supposed to finish school. On top of that, the pitch and urgency in the teenage witch’s voice clearly told them something terrible must have happened.

“What is it, Sabrina? What has got you running home this early?”

Zelda asked, in what she hoped was a calm and steady tone.

“It’s Miss Wardwell! She collapsed in class earlier while writing on the blackboard. They had to call the ambulance to bring her to the hospital. I heard some teachers whispering about how she might have had a mental breakdown! And with everything that has happened to her, we need to help her! So much of it is my fault! I- I…”

Zelda’s heart sank at her words. This can’t be happening. She thought. No, not now. Please Lilith if you hear me, not now.

Sabrina’s breathing had become erratic and she let out a strangled sob. The whole family knew how much she cared for and loved the mortal teacher. They also knew how guilty she felt, because, in her mind, the Dark Lord’s plans for her were what had directly led to Mary’s demise. They had tried their best to convince her of the contrary but to no avail. Zelda stepped forward towards her niece and took her in her arms before she could fall to the floor, which she very rarely did nowadays. Their relationship had been particularly strained since Lilith’s ascension to the Throne of Hell, because the white-haired young woman missed her boyfriend terribly, and Her aunt had firmly forbidden her to enter the underworld to try and bring him back. She knew in how much pain the girl was, the unbearable despair she felt, but there was nothing they could do to free Nicholas, not before she and the Queen found a prison sufficiently strong to hold Lucifer captive.

“Sabrina, calm down. We will go to the hospital and ask about Miss Wardwell’s state, and if we can, we will do our best to help her, by any means necessary.”

She knew her last words weren’t entirely true, but at that moment, she needed to soothe and reassure the girl her favourite teacher would be fine.

They all looked at each other, before leaving for the Greendale Central Hospital and find out what had truly happened to Mary Wardwell...


	8. Worries and progress

The three Spellman women almost ran to the hearse, not wanting to risk mortals seeing them appear out of thin air somewhere close to the hospital, for it was sometimes difficult to teleport to a very precise location, especially when a witch or warlock was under a significant amount of stress. So they quickly got in, with Zelda at the wheel. She drove as fast as she could, but still staying just under the speed limit, now was definitely not the time to be stopped by the police. 

It seemed to take ages but they finally arrived at their destination. They got out of the car and rushed towards the entrance. A chubby nurse with a kind face greeted them at the reception.

“Good day ladies! What can I do for you today?”

Sabrina, who was a little out of breath, said.

“Miss Wardwell…”

Seeing the distress her niece was in, Zelda took over, with Hilda awkwardly standing beside her.

“We are here to see Miss Mary Elizabeth Wardwell. She is a close family friend and my niece here is her student. May we see her?”

The blonde witch gave her sister a somewhat shocked, questioning look, wondering why she had called Mary a “close family friend”, but she didn’t say anything.

“Of course! Let me just check her room number.”  
cosy  
The nurse, who they’d learned was named Olivia and insisted they call her by her first name, quickly typed in the mortal woman’s name in the computer.

“Here we are! Room 666, it’s on the sixth floor, second door on the left. Do you need me to accompany you?”

“I think we will be able to find it easily enough. Thank you so much, Olivia.”

Hilda said, speaking for the first time since they had left the mortuary. The woman nodded and waved them goodbye.

They all smiled warmly at her, before going to the elevator up to the sixth floor like instructed. The three women were quite nervous and anxious but tried not to show it, as to avoid making the other two feel even worse.

Sabrina knocked softly on the door and poked her head through the gap. They saw the brown-haired teacher, who laid in the bed, sleeping. She looked so peaceful, but they decided to silently walk in anyway, curiosity and worry taking the better of them.

They sat on the large and comfortable couch at the side of the bed, waiting for Mary to wake up.

After twenty minutes or so, a doctor walked in, surprised to see visitors. He spoke in what was almost a whisper, so as not to wake his patient.

“Umm Hello? Are you Miss Wardwell’s family?”

“No, but we are her closest friends. We came as soon as we heard. We were so worried! Can you please tell us what happened to her?”

Hilda once again gave the redhead a questioning glance, her words having escalated from “she’s a close family friend” to “we are her closest friends”. Zelda noticed and rolled her eyes, pretending what she had said was insignificant.

“Yes of course. It seems Miss Wardwell has been under too much stress lately. I also noticed that she has lost a very significant amount of weight since I saw her last year, which frankly worries me quite a bit. She has told me she’s been having nightmares and what she believes to be some type of amnesia but refused to see a psychiatrist when I advised her to. I prescribed her some sleeping pills but I don’t believe she has been taking them for some reason...As to what happened to her this afternoon, I think it might have been severe hypoglycemia. Although when she woke up in the ambulance, she was in a state of panic and started saying completely nonsensical things. That’s what makes me wonder if it might be some sort of mental breakdown...Miss Wardwell is a strong woman, but people can only endure so much before they break…”

The three Spellmans nodded in understanding and thanked the helpful doctor, glad to have gotten some explanations. Their worry didn’t subside, however.

Upon hearing voices in her still half-asleep mind, Mary slowly opened her eyes and asked.

“Who’s here?”

“Doctor Saperstein Miss, and your friends have come to visit you. I didn’t even ask for your names, my apologies ladies.”

“Zelda Spellman. This is my sister, Hilda and this is our niece, Sabrina.”

“Very well. I will give you all some privacy then. Don’t hesitate to call the front desk and ask for me, should anything happen.”

They thanked him and he bowed his head before exiting the room.

“Sabrina...I- what are you doing here?”

“Miss Wardwell! We all saw you collapse in class this afternoon. Thankfully Mister Davis was there to catch you before you fell to the floor. I was extremely worried, I didn’t know what happened so I ran home and convinced my aunts to come and see you.”

“That’s very kind and thoughtful, my dear, but I assure you, it’s nothing...I-”

Zelda was quick to interrupt the brunette, her voice harsher than she’d intended it to be.

“I do not believe that for a single second Miss Wardwell. These things don’t happen without a serious reason, surely you agree?”

Her tone got softer on her last words. Mary had flinched at her initial tone but smiled softly, touched by the way these women seemed to care for her wellbeing.

“I suppose I do, Miss Spellman but-”

“Good. Now please tell us what really happened.”

“Well, I am sure Doctor Saperstein must have already explained this to you. I haven’t been eating or sleeping properly for quite a while now, and I’ve been under a lot of stress too. I suppose my body simply gave me a warning…”

“I think there might be more you’re not telling us. What is disturbing your sleep schedule and eating habits, Mary?”

Hilda said, the worry evident in her slightly shaky voice.

“I- Hilda I’m tired...could we talk about it later? Perhaps when I get out of here? I think the doctor said I should be able to go home in a day or two…”

The usually cheerful witch was about to propose a meeting but was cut off by Zelda.

“Then you are coming to have dinner with us this Friday, Miss Wardwell, and I will make sure Hilda makes something that you can eat. You have grown thinner even since the last time I saw you, and that was only a week ago…”

Mary was taken aback by the uncharacteristic worry on the Spellman matriarch's face, but nodded, before saying with a genuine and grateful smile.

“I will be there Friday evening, at six o’clock like last time I am assuming?”

“Precisely, we will be very glad to have you with us again, Miss Wardwell.”

Zelda said with a thigh-lipped smile, but with a twinkle in her eye, and Mary could swear she saw her wink at her. But surely, she must’ve been mistaken, for why would she do that? She shook her thoughts away.

The redhead turned on her heel, followed by Hilda and Sabrina, but heard a soft voice behind her.

“Thank you, Zelda, truly. Thank you all for coming to see me…”

She said with an almost imperceptible tremor in her voice, eyes shining with tears of joy and gratitude. The witch had spun on her heel fast enough to notice and her heart clenched. Mary had called her by her first name, and it felt so right. But she panicked, realising she truly cared for the mortal woman. She still pushed down her blossoming feelings, completely denying them and lying to herself in the process, but this was the first step.

She gave a smile that reached her slightly teary eyes, which she hoped went unnoticed by everyone else in the room. Mary couldn’t stop smiling, and her heart filled with an unfamiliar warmth but she didn’t question it. Instead, she let those feelings wash over her, and the day’s events were all but forgotten.

“You are so very welcome...Mary…”

Hilda smiled widely but didn’t say anything. She and Sabrina both hugged the brunette, while Zelda waited at the door, slightly uncomfortable.

They said their goodbyes and the Spellmans left the hospital to go back to the mortuary. As soon as they got into the vehicle, Sabrina couldn’t stop talking, her energy and intense feelings of relief buzzing around the car.

“Oh my Lilith, aunties! I’m so relieved Miss Wardwell is okay! I was so worried about her!”

Hilda threw a quick glance at her sister, who had been silent since the moment they had left Mary’s room and seemed to be completely lost in her thoughts.

“We know love, and we are too. Calm down now, your aunt Zelda is tired.”

The white-haired witch nodded and stayed silent for the remainder of the drive. Once they got home, she ran up to her room, leaving the sisters alone in the parlour. The oldest Spellman let herself fall down into her armchair and sighed. Hilda poured them both a much-needed glass of whiskey and handed one to the redhead, before sitting down on the couch.

“Zelds?”

The woman in question lifted her head to face her. She looked like she had just been pulled out of a stupor.

“Yes, sister?”

She said in a bored tone, she was clearly exhausted. She had been unable to sleep for almost a week, worrying about what she could do to help the mortal woman, and how she would explain the situation to Lilith.

“About earlier at the hospital, I was wondering why you said we were Miss Wardwell’s closest friends...and you even called her Mar-”

“Enough Hilda. I’m too tired for this. And since when have you gone back to calling Mary Miss Wardwell?”

“I- right, I didn’t mean to pry. You know how curious I can be…”

“Oh indeed, I’d even say nosy but, same difference. I’ll stay up and read, go to bed and rest, at least one of us should.”

Hilda wanted to protest, convince her sister to take some foxglove so she would finally get a proper night’s sleep, but she was tired too and didn’t have the energy to argue with her headstrong sister. She simply nodded and went up to their bedroom.

Zelda was left alone, so she poured herself glass after glass until the bottle was empty. She pondered on her options, focusing on being rational and practical to avoid having to face her feelings. She stayed this way, thinking, until the early hours of the morning. She fell asleep in her armchair as the sun rose, which meant she didn’t feel Lilith’s presence next to her. The first woman had been hiding in the shadows of the room since the blonde witch went upstairs, listening to her High Priestess’ thoughts. Normally, the redhead would have sensed her, but she must have been too tired tonight...

Once the first witch was satisfied with her findings, she sighed and teleported herself back to Hell.


	9. Surprise visit

Zelda awoke to the sound of pans clanging in the kitchen. She had a terrible headache and her whole body ached because of the poor position she had fallen asleep in. The hangovers hit her much harder than when she was younger, less than a hundred and fifty years old, that is. She groaned in frustration and carefully stood up from her armchair, leaning her weight on the back of it when her head started spinning. Hilda had heard her, the old wooden floors creaking at almost every other step one took, and came rushing towards her.

“Zelds? Are you alright? I never heard you come up to bed last night...Oh my Lilith! Did you drink yourself to sleep again? Come I’ll make you a hangover cure.”

“Shut up Hilda! I can’t take your mothering right now. I’m perfectly fine, just leave me be.”

The blonde hesitated but shrugged in defeat and backed away into the kitchen.

The redheaded witch went up the stairs and into the bathroom. In an attempt to relax and wash away the pain, she decided to take a hot bath. It was already noon and it was the middle of easter break at the Academy, which had different holidays than Baxter High, so she didn’t have to worry about grading papers or any other administrative work. She wouldn’t have been capable of carrying out her duties today anyway, even if she was supposed to.

She turned on the tap to the hottest temperature and tossed in some lavender along with other calming herbs and flowers. She got out of her black high-collared dress in slow, strained movements and threw it on the floor, not caring enough to neatly fold it and place it on the chair for washing like she usually did. She had to sit down to slide off her tights and underwear, afraid of losing her balance and hitting her head on the marble bathroom floor.

She stepped into the scalding hot water and let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. She had to force herself to keep her eyes open until the bathtub was full, lest it would overflow. Once it did, she leaned forward to turn the tap off before laying back onto her bath pillow. She let her eyes drift shut and breathed deeply, letting her mind wander freely. 

She immediately regretted doing that. As soon as her eyes closed, she saw Mary’s face, her beautiful smile and shining ice-blue eyes when she had called her Zelda for the first time and thanked her for visiting at the hospital the previous day. Then sudden flashes of blood-chilling scenes appeared before her. Mary laying dead on the floor of someone’s living room with a pair of scissors in her neck, a scarecrow laying in a bathtub filled with blood...

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, head spinning at the violent light assaulting her pupils. A chill ran down her spine. She wondered what all of this meant. It was probably related to what happened to Mary, but she had no way of knowing how she died, Lilith had never told her anything about that. 

Her heart was beating at an alarming speed, her breaths were short and ragged. She held her knees tightly to her chest and shut her eyes, willing her breathing and heartbeat to normalise.

When she finally calmed down, the adrenaline had rid her of the aches in her head and body, so she stood up and stepped out of the bath, wanting to avoid what had just happened to reoccur. 

With a snap of her fingers, she dried herself, dressed in a black pantsuit and a poet shirt, chose to wear some slightly more dramatic makeup to hide her exhaustion. She checked herself in the full-length mirror, almost satisfied but it would have to do for today.

She got out of the bathroom and stepped into her black Louboutin heels that were placed next to her wardrobe.

“Zelda.”

The redhead spun around, her hands in front of her, ready to cast a spell to defend herself if need be. She quickly realised it was Lilith, sitting on the edge of her bed, her slim and toned legs crossed elegantly. She wore the same dress she had the night of the exorcism, red and black with flower patterns, that tightly hugged her beautiful curves and leaving little to the imagination. The Spellman witch couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering across the demoness’ body. She wouldn’t deny that she had been attracted to the woman from the first time she saw her walk down her staircase when she still didn’t know her true identity. Nothing ever happened between them though but she was almost certain the attraction she felt was mutual. Now they were Queen of Hell and High Priestess of the Church of Lilith, so any kind of dalliance would be highly inappropriate. She also wondered why the first witch had kept the appearance of Mary Wardwell, now that her mission on Earth was over. She made a mental note to ask her one day if she ever dared to.

Zelda walked towards her and knelt at her feet, head bowed down in submission.

“My Queen. I’m so sorry for the way I reacted, I wasn’t expecting you before our Sunday meeting…”

“Stand, my High Priestess. I won’t have you or any other witch of this coven bow down or submit to me. I am not Him.”

The matriarch did as she was asked and awkwardly stood in front of Lilith, waiting for her to say something. The Queen of Hell simply patted the place beside her on the bed for Zelda to sit. She did and tightly held her hands in her lap. The first woman noticed her discomfort and reached out to take one of Zelda’s hands in hers. The redhead shivered, having not anticipated the strange display affection from the Goddess she worshipped and prayed to every night. She felt a comforting warmth spreading throughout her body and settling in her heart. They smiled at each other, cold blue eyes gazing into sea green ones. They sat like that, slowly and unexpectedly growing more and more comfortable in each other’s presence. After an undefined amount of time, the demoness spoke softly.

“Zelda dear, do you know why I am here?”

The other witch didn’t even hesitate.

“No, my Queen.”

“I have already told you, when it’s only the two of us, you may call me Lilith. Please.”

Zelda was somewhat shocked to hear that last word from the Queen of Hell herself but she nodded.

“Alright...Lilith…”

“So, are you sure you have no idea?”

The redhead was confused for a second, still stuck in the previous moment, thinking about the way it felt to call the Queen of Hell by her true, original name. She shook herself back to the present, mentally slapping herself for letting herself grow this tired and thin. She would need to fix her bad habits if she was to successfully help Mary, stay a strong leader for their coven and she supposed, also for her own sake.

“I don’t.”

She paused.

“Wait. I-”

“Yes?”

“You were here this morning, weren’t you?”

She did her best to keep her anger in check. She hated being watched without her knowledge but the woman sitting beside her was the Dawn of Doom, the Mother of Demons, she probably had the right to be wherever she pleased, whenever she pleased.

“And you read my mind, and went into my dreams, didn’t you?”

The demoness didn’t even try to deny it. She replied and started explaining herself in a calm and even voice.

“I did, Zelda. But I have my reasons. You see, I knew that bringing the Wardwell woman back would certainly cause us some troubles but she didn’t deserve what I was forced to do to her. I heard Sabrina praying to me when she collapsed yesterday and sometimes, your worries and spiralling thoughts are so loud I can hear them all the way from Hell. And-”

“Don’t call her that.”

Lilith was taken aback. She wasn’t used to being interrupted anymore, not since ascending to the throne.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t call Mary that. The Wardwell woman. It makes her sound like some object to be studied and experimented on. Please never call her that again.”

“Alright...and since when are you on a first-name basis with Mary? I thought you were very strongly against interfering in mortal affairs, as you yourself put in.”

“That’s none of your business, Lilith.”

The first woman could hear the resentment and outrage dripping from her voice but she didn’t mention it. This certainly wasn’t the time to teach her High Priestess a lesson in manners. She supposed Zelda felt guilty for not even thinking about the suffering of the mortal woman and what had happened to her before last week. It certainly must've been a lot to process.

“Fine. But we need to discuss the way you will bring up and discuss certain topics with her on Friday. Before you say anything, I talked to Hilda before coming up here, I haven’t read your thoughts. I swear to myself. She told me she is coming to dinner and that you wanted her to tell you what really happened. Now, I don't know what Mary is intending or will be willing to tell you, but I need you to be prepared for every single direction it could go in."

"I understand. Could we...could we do that outside? I wanted to go for a walk in the woods before I found you here. It has been a taxing week and I need to…I need to breathe. I feel like I've been suffocating for days…"

"Of course, Zelda dear. Lead the way…"


	10. I will worship you

Both women left the mansion, heading towards the woods that surrounded the mortuary. They walked at a leisurely pace, side by side, arms and shoulders almost touching. Zelda took deep breaths to enjoy the fresh air that filled her lungs. She could breathe, finally. The first woman let her relax and enjoy the freedom of the nice midday spring air and she found it grounded her too. They stayed in companionable silence for a few moments before Zelda spoke.

“Dark Queen, uh- Lilith. Sorry, habits. I now understand but I do have a couple of questions if you don’t mind of course.

“Ask away, dear.”

“I- why have you kept Mary’s appearance, even if you could choose any glamour you’d want?”

“Well, a face and body like this, it’s hard to beat, wouldn’t you agree?”

She said through a smirk, with a mischievous glint in her eye. She wanted to know just how much she was interested in the mortal woman, perhaps even attracted to her.

“Yes. Yes, I guess I do…”

The redhead hadn’t thought before answering, her reply escaping her lips almost instinctively. 

“Hmmm...What was your other question?”

“Will you tell me about what you have done to her and everything she has endured during her time in the Other Realm? I know we have more pressing matters at hand right now but-”

“Zelda, I will but perhaps later, when we have dealt with this mess the Dark Lord has left behind. When the time is right and I esteem you are ready.”

“But how could I possibly help her if I am left in the dark? You know, when I took a bath this morning, as soon as I closed my eyes, I saw Mary, dead, on the floor, and she had been stabbed in the neck with a pair of scissors. And I had a flash of a man, made of straw and burlap laying in a bathtub filled with what I assume was human blood...Were those the things of her nightmares and the way you actually killed her? Or what you lived through while possessing her body? I am so confused. I am so...scared…”

She admitted the last part through a quiet sob, unable to hide her emotions.

“Please, my High Priestess, don’t torment yourself with such dark thoughts. Your visions are correct and are a mix of both your guesses but, as I told you, I will explain everything. We have limited time to prepare. Some demons and princes of Hell are challenging my authority. They won’t accept ‘Satan’s concubine. A whore.’ as they like to call me, as their Queen. So I need to go back as soon as possible, unfortunately. But...I will help you.”

“Alright…”

“Now, for Friday, I think we will first wait to see what she is going to tell you and-”

“Excuse me, we?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind me staying in the shadows and listening in on your conversation so that I can intervene, should things go sour.”

“I think you are right…”

Lilith gave her a small smile and a grateful look, satisfied. She knew how much the Spellman matriarch hated being watched or spied on, but this was necessary.

“As I was about to say before you interrupted me, I believe Mary might be suspecting the existence of witches in Greendale. I found many books on witchcraft and the occult while I was occupying her cottage and I think she might have quite the vivid, almost childlike imagination as well.”

“You lived in her...nevermind. Another time…”

“Yes. Well, I wanted to warn you because I know how terrifying the idea of revealing our world to a mortal must be for you…”

“Indeed it is, and we have no way of knowing how she will react. I suppose in the worst-case scenario, we will have to wipe her memory…”

“I think that would be the only solution, yes. Do you think you will be able to handle all of this? Do you feel ready?”

“I have to be.”

“Good answer. I trust you will inform your sister, your niece, and your nephew, of what we have discussed?”

“Of course, Lilith.”

“Perfect. I will see you on Friday then. Have a good day, Zelda.”

She turned around, ready to teleport herself back to Hell when she heard Zelda's voice.

“Lilith, wait. Did you- when we first met...did you also-”

“Yes, dear. I did. But we both know that would be impossible. And I believe someone else might have caught your interest recently...am I wrong?”

So she felt the attraction too...Zelda thought to herself. She was confused by this strong pull she felt towards the first witch. She wasn’t sure if it was her power and the fact that she had secretly prayed to her almost every night since she was a young girl or if she was simply attracted to the woman for what she was and for her strength. She obviously didn’t know much about her, other than what she had read about her over the years, which she guessed was biased, probably written by misogynistic men throughout history. But she could read a dark and painful past on her face at times when she couldn’t keep her neutral and regal expression, even if it was for a split second. It made her feel like they perhaps had some experiences in common and that somehow comforted her, to know that another woman, one much more powerful and ancient than her, had survived the abuse at the hands of a man.

She was also conflicted about her possible feelings for Mary, which she still strongly denied. Her subconscious seemed to push away the possibility of being attracted to a mortal. She had been so against Edward’s relationship and then marriage with Diana, that this would make her a total hypocrite.

Zelda didn't answer the question but Lilith could read the truth on her face.

The redhead was pulled out of her thoughts and memories when she felt Lilith approach her. The demoness was so close that it made her shiver and she could almost feel her breaths on her face. She desperately wanted to kiss those perfect red lips but held back, for it would be wrong. Her Queen affectionately cupped her face and wiped the few tears the redhead hadn’t been aware had escaped her eyes with the soft pads of her thumbs. 

Zelda sniffled lightly but leaned into the warm and comforting touch. Lilith put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look her in the eye.

“I believe in you, Zelda Phiona Spellman.”

Her words sounded so deep and sincere that the Spellman witch couldn’t hold back her tears and a sob to escape her lips. She had no words, so she simply nodded and smiled softly. They didn’t need words to understand each other anymore.

Lilith tucked back a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. It felt like a blessing and Zelda felt almost overwhelming power flow through her veins.

“Did you just…?”

“I did, dear Zelda. You are a very powerful witch but if you don’t take better care of yourself, your powers will start waning, and soon.”

“I- Thank you, Lilith.”

There was a slight tremor in her very quiet voice that she was unable to hide. Lilith smiled, eyes shining with pride and emotion towards her beloved High Priestess.

“Anything for you, my dear Zelda.”

The redhead didn’t think before whispering through a shaky breath.

“I love you. I will worship you until my last, dying breath.”

Tears threatened to spill from the beautiful Queen’s eyes but she managed to hold them back and smiled warmly.

“I love you too. Please take care of yourself, I wouldn’t stand losing you…”

Her voice broke on her last words.

“I will do my, best. Promise.”

“And I promise to protect you for the rest of my days, in life and in death.”

She caressed Zelda’s cheek before turning around to leave and teleport herself back to Hell.

The Spellman witch stood still, staring at the place her Goddess has stood in seconds before. She didn’t know how long she stayed that way. Eventually, the sounds of birds chirping close by brought her back to the present.

She slowly made her way back home to explain the plan to her family...


	11. Planning and rules

Zelda slowly walked up the porch steps, gathering her thoughts before facing her family. As soon as she stepped inside, she was almost knocked down by Hilda running towards the door.

“Zelds! Where have you been? I went up to our room earlier and you had just disappeared. You’ve been gone for so long!”

Zelda was slightly confused. She hadn't been out that long, had she? Then again, being in the presence of Lilith and sharing such sacred feelings with her made her lose all sense of time.

The blonde witch buzzing with energy calmed and tried to compose herself when she saw her sister’s serious face.

“Sister? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

The older Spellman sighed.

“Our Queen paid me a visit, Hilda. We went for a walk to talk about how we will handle things with Mary on Friday. Will you please gather everyone in the kitchen? I’m tired but I need to lay out our plans to all of you first.”

“I- yes. Yes of course! Then I’ll give you some foxglove so you can FINALLY get some sleep.”

Zelda was quite surprised by her tone, which didn’t seem to leave any room for debate. Normally, she would’ve snapped at her, or worse, but she had to admit that sleep was something she desperately needed.

“Alright, Hildie.”

The younger witch was caught off guard, expecting the redhead to vehemently refuse, but she smiled, happy that her sister was listening to her body, for once.

The oldest Spellman went to splash some cold water on her face to wake herself up before joining Ambrose, Sabrina and her sister in the kitchen. She didn’t care if it slightly messed up her makeup, not now.

She went to sit down in her chair at the head of the table to three pairs of eyes looking at her expectantly.

“So, I talked to Lilith about how we are going to handle things with Mary on Friday. We agreed that, depending on what she will tell us, we might have to reveal that we are witches and-"

Sabrina seemed a little shocked and interrupted her aunt.

"What? Are you really saying we might have to reveal our world to a mortal? You always strictly forbade me to tell my friends! You are such a hypocrite, aunt Zelda!"

The teenage witch was growing angry, a somewhat outraged look in her eyes.

Hilda came to her sister's defence.

"Enough, Sabrina! Don't you ever talk to your aunt Zelda like that! This is not how we have brought you up! Mary deserves answers. We can't let her suffer any longer and leave her questioning her entire existence forever. What Lilith had to do was forced upon her by the Dark Lord but-"

She paused. A strong expression of disgust flashed across her face when she spoke the name of the figure they had worshipped all their life.

"But she did it nonetheless. Mary was a blameless victim in Lucifer's plans and she deserved none of it.."

Her voice broke and was almost a mere whisper at the end. A few tears escaped her eyes when thinking about her friend's suffering. She knew little about it but Hilda's great compassion for people could sometimes cause her intense emotional pain.

Once everyone had calmed down, Zelda picked up where she had left off.

"Now. As I was going to say before your little outburst, we might have to reveal to her that we are witches and if she reacts badly, we will have no other option than to wipe her memory, unfortunately…"

She uttered her last words through a sigh. She was truly exhausted and desperate to go take a nap. It was already Wednesday and she knew that she would probably have another two sleepless nights, thinking about Mary and imagining all the possible reactions she might have.

"Oh and Lilith will be here, hiding in the shadows, should things go too badly for us to handle alone."

The three other Spellmans seemed surprised. None of them ever called their Queen by her true name. They supposed that, as High Priestess, Zelda maybe had the privilege of doing that, so they said nothing.

"Is everything understood?"

They all nodded. The redhead gave them a warm and satisfied, though tired, smile. Sabrina and Ambrose went up to their rooms to do Lilith knew what, leaving the two sisters in the kitchen. The blonde got out of her chair, heading towards the greenhouse to distract herself when she heard Zelda's voice.

"Hildie?"

"Hmm?"

"There is something I need to tell you, only you, and you have to listen very carefully."

She sat back down and nodded in understanding.

"You are not, under any circumstance, to mention Lilith's name, or the fact that she killed Mary, or that she was dead for a few months. We will tell her, in time, but I expect what we will tell her to be already a lot to take in. Saying anything more would break her, overwhelm her to a greater degree than she could handle and I couldn't stand doing that to her."

Hilda was concerned, discerning the worry on her sister's face.

"I know how much you now care about her, Zelds. I think you might feel something more though and I-"

The redhead couldn't completely deny that anymore but stopped her there nonetheless.

"I don't know, sister. I don't want to think about that now, we have more important matters to tend to."

Hilda wished they could discuss further but nodded before leaving the table to prepare the potion.

Zelda slumped back in her chair with a sigh of relief. She groaned, the tension in her neck and shoulders cause a headache to build behind her eyes. she was startled back to relay when the blonde returned.

"Here you go, Zelds. Drink this and go to bed, you seriously need it."

Hilda softly placed a soothing hand on her upper arm and they smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Hildie."

The bubbly witch went out to tend to her garden and Zelda drank the foul tasting sleeping draught before going upstairs. She changed into a silk nightgown and slipped under the covers. She tried to push away her anxieties but thankfully, the potion did its magic and put her asleep before her thoughts could overtake her mind.


	12. Dinner, nightmares and a murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been quite unsure about this chapter, so I will be very happy to read your thoughts!
> 
> I started school last week so I won't be able to write as quickly as I did at the beginning, but I'll try my best to post at least one chapter a week. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Zelda woke up feeling a little more relaxed after a much-needed nap. The rest of that day and the next passed surprisingly fast, although, as she had expected, she barely got any sleep.

On Friday, she woke up with a start after yet another nightmare about her time under the Caligari spell, the memories painful. She felt guilty and blamed herself for it. If she hadn't foolishly gone through with the wedding, thinking she would gain power while also restoring the lustre of the Spellman name, she wouldn't have been traumatised and maybe could've been there to stop Ambrose from killing the Anti-Pope. He was sentenced to death by beheading and she hadn't been there for him. But this was in the past now and fortunately, Sabrina had been able to save him, her newfound powers allowing her to conjure an image of the Dark Lord ordering the execution to be stopped.

She got out of bed with a sigh, already feeling a migraine building. She shook away the dreadful memories and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. The sun hadn't risen yet but she knew she wouldn't get any more sleep, so she decided she might as well get an early start. 

She went downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table, her usual morning paper waiting for her. She made herself an espresso and lit her breakfast cigarette, which turned into four. She was under enough stress, so she didn't care about chain-smoking today. Hilda kept trying to convince her to cut down, to no avail. The redhead insisted she could enjoy some of her vices, principally nicotine and whiskey, even mentioning her other more destructive coping mechanisms to justify these comparatively inoffensive habits. That had shut Hilda up, remembering the time she had caught her sister flagellating herself. 

When the blonde came down, she was surprised to see the oldest Spellman already sitting at the table, for she was always the first to be up to prepare breakfast for the whole family.

"Zelds?"

The redheaded witch looked up from her newspaper and hummed.

"What are you doing up so early?" 

She hadn't admitted that the nightmares had continued, so she settled for a more innocuous reason to avoid worrying her almost too caring little sister.

"I guess I got enough sleep because I woke up before the alarm rang. Thought I might as well take the opportunity to start the day and think about tonight…"

Hilda wasn’t convinced but didn’t push further.

"Don't worry, sister. I have a good feeling. As our Darker Mother told you, Mary seems to have been interested in and educated herself on the occult for probably many years. I don't see why she would react badly."

"Perhaps you are right. Though I still prefer to be over-prepared than underprepared, and I need to grade more papers. If you remember, the Academy starts on Monday."

"Of course, I understand."

Sabrina came running down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast, practically inhaling it before rushing out the door. This girl and her poor time management skills...Zelda thought and rolled her eyes at her niece's lack of punctuality.

Everyone went through their day, nothing out of the ordinary happening for once, Lilith be praised.

Thankfully, Mary had recovered from the incident quite fast and well, allowing her to go back to Baxter High two days after.

That day, she had more trouble focusing on her classes than usual. She had always been a very present and attentive teacher but ever since she had come back to work, she seemed to be unable to keep up that attitude.

When the last bell finally rang, she sighed in relief and rested her face in her palms, rubbing her tired eyes. She took a few deep breaths before gathering her things and heading home.

When she arrived at the cottage and checked her calendar, which she now had to do several times a day, her normally great memory failing her, she saw that she was to have dinner with the Spellmans tonight. She started to panic and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping the hot water and lavender-scented body wash would calm her nerves. It did, a little bit but not as much as she had hoped it would. She got dressed in a hurry, choosing a knee-length checkered skirt with a cashmere brown sweater, and pairing it with her favourite brown, low-heeled loafers.

She drove to the mortuary, arriving precisely on time as she always did, and purposefully walked up to the door before her nervousness could overtake her.

She knocked and stood back, unconsciously wringing her hands, and was greeted by the woman she was most anxious to see again. The gorgeous redhead was so intriguing and the mortal woman had so many questions to ask her.

"Good evening, Mary. I'm happy to see you."

Zelda said with a warm and genuine smile.

The brunette blushed, not expecting that from the other woman. She had gotten used to her being aloof and often wearing an unreadable expression.

"Good evening, Zelda. Thank you for the invitation."

"Of course. It's our pleasure."

Mary didn't move, looking as if she was frozen in time and space. The High Priestess’ low and raspy voice pulled her out of her stupor.

"Where did you just go? Come in now. I can't have you staying out here, everyone is waiting for you."

The witch said through a chuckle.

The teacher blushed further in embarrassment.

"Yes, sorry."

She stepped inside and the redhead offered to take her coat. She nodded thankfully and handed it to her. Their fingers brushed against each other and they both felt the same spark they had the other day in the parking lot. Mary sensed Zelda's discomfort and pulled her hand away.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologising, please."

She said and gave her a small smile.

They headed towards the kitchen where the other Spellmans were already sitting at the table.

They all smiled widely upon seeing the brunette.

"Mary, welcome! It's so good to see you!"

Hilda exclaimed, already buzzing with excitement and apprehension.

"Miss Wardwell, hi!"

The teacher smiled at her favourite student.

"Please, Mary, sit down."

Zelda said, designating the place to her right. 

The blue-eyed woman smiled and sat down, happy to be close to her, her proximity and presence oddly comforting. Mary wondered why she felt such warmth emanating from the usually cold and distant matriarch, but let herself be enveloped in it.

"I prepared some chicken with rice. I hope that's alright with you, Mary."

"Of course. That's perfect, Hilda."

"Great! Here you go."

She said, handing her a plate before doing the same with the others. They ate in relative silence, the Spellmans anxious about the conversations that were to happen. 

The older witch and the mortal woman glanced at each other every so often, blushing. Hilda noticed but didn't say anything, and the two younger witches were completely oblivious, chatting and chuckling about Sabrina's fun day with her friends. 

When they finished eating, they all thanked Hilda for dinner and she smiled, grateful for the fact that her cooking was appreciated. She was happy to see that Mary had eaten and seemed fine, content. The blonde went to take the lemon tart she had made earlier from the fridge and served everyone a slice. They enjoyed it in silence, almost moaning at the taste.

"Thank you, Hilda. Everything was delicious."

"Don't mention it, love. You know how much I enjoy cooking."

Zelda suggested they move to the parlour for a drink, letting Mary walk in front of them. She looked back and gave her family pointed looks, silently reminding them to stay focused and stick to the plan.

The High Priestess went straight to the liquor cabinet.

"Is whiskey alright, Mary?"

"That's perfect."

She didn't need to ask her family, for the love of fine whiskey was a shared Spellman trait.

She poured five healthy measures of the drink in vintage crystal tumblers and handed one to everyone, careful not to touch Mary's hand in the process. The brunette noticed, feeling somewhat disappointed but nodded gratefully.

The atmosphere in the room tensed slightly as they drank in silence for a few moments. Then, the redhead spoke, her voice steady and composed.

"So, Mary, you were to tell us what truly happened on the day of the incident. Well, we know what happened, of course, so I suppose what I am asking is the reason why it happened."

The woman flinched slightly. She had almost forgotten that this was why she had been invited, and the thought of having to share quite personal things with people she didn't know well made her uncomfortable. 

"I- umm, yes. Well...as I said I have been exhausted, not getting enough sleep and eating poorly, but I have-"

Hearing the almost unnoticeable tremor in her voice, Hilda, who was sitting beside her on the couch, placed a hand on top of Mary's in an attempt to comfort and encourage her.

"I have been having nightmares, you see, horrible nightmares. They...nevermind, the details are unimportant. But what troubles me most is the fact that a whole portion of time seems to be missing from my memories, about six months, I believe. I could always rely on my mind, but not anymore, and it's- it's like I'm completely losing myself...I- I don't know what to do…"

Her voice broke and she couldn't contain the sob that escaped her. She felt embarrassed, vulnerable and exposed, but was unable to do anything about it. 

Hilda placed an arm around her shoulders and she immediately leaned against her, the warmth of the always kind and supportive woman giving her some comfort.

"It's okay, love. Take your time."

The brunette nodded against her chest, taking a few deep, calming breaths.

Everyone looked concerned, but Zelda's face betrayed more intense emotions that she hoped would go unnoticed by the other people in the room. Her mind was a whirlwind of fear and compassion. A sense of despair filled her heart and she had to fight back the single tear that threatened to escape her eye. The usually very resourceful High Priestess felt helpless and it was infuriating. Her thoughts were going faster and faster, spinning in her head while she tried to think of ways to be useful and present for Mary. She wasn't one to be comfortable with physical contact, not in the slightest, but at that moment, all she wanted was to take the brunette in her arms, to tell her that everything would be alright even if she didn't believe it herself. Mary's soft, still somewhat weak voice saying her name snapped her back to reality.

“Zelda...you- you have to help me...please…”

It was the most heartbreaking plea she had ever heard. The sheer desperation in Mary’s voice was deafening, as if it could swallow her whole and make her lose her sanity. 

But she was slightly confused, wondering why the mortal woman had asked her for help specifically, considering there were three other people in the room. Mary didn’t know either; she had spoken on instinct; it was like her body knew something her mind didn’t.

“Yes, Mary. Yes, I do.”

She spoke in a voice so soft it sounded foreign to her own ears. The other Spellmans looked at her, stunned. They were almost certain they’d never heard their Zelda speak that way. 

The two women looked at each other and Mary’s eyes shone with so much hope that the witch inwardly panicked, for she still had no idea what she could do for her. The brunette’s soft voice pulled her out of her worried thoughts.

"I- thank you, Zelda. I have a question though; that night, when you found me in the rain…"

The witch nodded in understanding, silently urging her to continue.

"When you left, I saw you...I saw you...disappear. I thought it was a figment of my imagination but that night was the first time in months I felt alive, normal, almost, so I highly doubt my mind played a trick on me. What- how did you do that?"

Everyone held their breath. Their true identity was about to be put out in the open, for a mortal to discover, and they were terrified. Zelda visibly tensed, not expecting that Mary would be the one to bring up this subject. That night at the cottage, she hadn’t even thought to make sure she was out of the teacher’s line of sight, for some reason.

She cleared her throat, trying to gather her thoughts and explain this as simply and efficiently as she could.

“Umm- well...I must admit I wasn’t prepared for you to bring this up. I should have been more careful, but I suppose I have no other choice but to tell you now. I am a witch, Mary. We all are.”

She said, looking around at her family before continuing.

“Magic is real, but you have no reason to be afraid of us-”

Mary’s eyes had grown wide, but she was relieved what she saw had been real and not some kind of hallucination.

“I am not.”

The redhead wasn’t prepared to be interrupted, so she asked.

“You are not what?”

“I am not afraid. I’ve always wanted to believe the stories about Greendale witches were real, that there was a world beyond the one I knew. This is- this is so exciting!”

She said, smiling widely and clapping her hands like an overexcited little girl. Then Hilda said the one thing she had been strictly forbidden to.

“Oh my Lilith! I am so relieved! I was scared this would all go badly.”

Zelda sent her a murderous glare and the blonde froze, aware of what was now inevitably going to happen. Something clicked in Mary’s mind, she didn’t know why but that name sent shivers down her spine, and she was certain she had heard it before, in her nightmares.

“Lilith? I know that name, I- I’m not sure how or where from but I do…”

Before she could finish her thought, she saw Zelda move at lightning-speed and grabbing Hilda by the throat, lifting her up in the air with a mysterious force. Mary gasped in shock, but Sabrina and Ambrose didn’t seem surprised, aware that their older aunt killing her younger sister was a regular occurrence.

The Queen of Hell swiftly came out of the shadows, her voice low and commanding.

“What do you think you are doing, High Priestess?”

Zelda didn’t even hear her or notice that she had appeared, her rage blinding all her senses. She threw Hilda onto the floor and snapped her neck.

Everyone gasped but Mary was terrified; this had been so easy for the redhead, and she didn’t even seem to have hesitated for a single second, her face a frozen mask of anger and ruthlessness.

Zelda stepped away from her sister’s body and didn’t move. When she finally looked up and noticed Lilith, she said quite simply.

“I told her not to say anything. She deserved this.”

“No she did not, but it’s too late now. Sabrina, Ambrose, will you please leave us.”

Sabrina, stubborn and impulsive as always, retorted.

“No, my Queen, I need to help!”

“I SAID GO. NOW!”

The first woman had no patience for the girl’s attitude; she had endured it for long enough while on her mission to guide her down the Path of Night.

The teenage witch flinched, but didn’t dare protest further and left the room with her head down, her cousin following close behind.

Mary had been staring at her lookalike since the moment she appeared, frozen in her seat. Lilith smiled at her.

“Mary dear, it’s been so long. I know you must have a lot of questions for me and I will answer them. But we need to bury Hilda first if we want her to come back soon enough.” 

Her words confused the mortal woman further, bringing up more and more questions to her mind, but the voice, that sounded so much like her own while still very different, brought her back to the present moment.

“Will you help us carry her to the yard?”

The teacher didn’t understand why, but she nodded and stood up, like her body was moving on autopilot. 

Zelda had been silent for the past few moments. Everything had happened so quickly; the guilt started to wash over her, but she knew they needed to act fast.

“Come now, we need to take her out to the Caint Pit.”

She held her sister up by the shoulders and looked at the two other women expectantly. They each grabbed one leg and the unlikely trio carried Hilda’s lifeless body out to the yard.


	13. Burial and killings

Zelda grabbed her shovel and started digging. She could have done it with magic but she felt that doing the physical work was the least she deserved after killing Hilda again, and she didn’t think it wise for Mary to witness any more magic yet.

Lilith and the mortal woman were each sitting on a gravestone, in silence. They threw each other a few awkward glances but neither said anything.

“There. Will you two please help me?”

The High Priestess planted her shovel into the dirt and gestured towards the blonde’s body.

They nodded and went to unceremoniously lower her into the Cain Pit. Zelda wiped the sweat off her brow with her sleeve and exhaled loudly. Then, Mary finally broke the silence.

“Umm, L-Lilith?”

The woman in question turned to face her.

“Yes?”

“Earlier, you said we had to bury Hilda fast if we wanted her to come back soon enough...What did you mean? How could she possibly...come back?”

“Well, I suppose now that you know witches are real it’s time for you to learn a few things. This pit here contains soil from Cain’s garden that was soaked in Abel’s blood. It has magical properties that allow the person who’s been buried in it to resurrect. Now we will wait until our dear Hilda comes back.”

Mary looked confused but her eyes were filled with wonder; she was completely entranced.

“Right…”

The first woman smiled, happy with how things had gone with the teacher so far. Their attention turned to Zelda when she sat atop a rock and groaned, her muscles aching from the work. She conjured and lit a cigarette, not bothering with her usual vintage holder or the fact that Mary was there to see it.

“How- how did you do that?”

“Magic.”

Zelda said in a bored and tired tone. When she saw the dissatisfied look on the brunette’s face and her brow furrowing, waiting for a better answer, she elaborated.

“I conjured it. My cigarettes were in the parlour and I transported one to me, not unlike how I teleported myself home the night we first met. That was obviously a little more difficult; the distance and mass of the object or person to move through space is proportional to the amount of power needed to perform the spell to do so.”

Mary hummed, breathing calmly while trying to process everything she had learned and witnessed in the past couple of hours.

Lilith stood up suddenly, as if something or someone was unexpectedly calling out to her.

“I’m sorry, there’s something I need to take care of in Hell. I will be back as soon as I can.”

She informed in a single breath before disappearing in a whirl of flames.

Mary jumped back, almost falling to the ground, but Zelda caught her in time and helped her back to her feet.

“A- thank you. I- I wasn’t prepared for that...She said she had to go to Hell? Is that a real place? If so, isn’t it dangerous?”

Zelda chuckled lightly and smiled, but pulled away from the teacher to put some distance between them.

“Yes, Mary, it is real, and it can be dangerous. Actually, it's extremely dangerous for most people to venture down there, but Lilith is the Queen of Hell, she has nothing to fear.”

“Oh, alright…”

It was a lot, and it seemed like every answer she got from these women only brought more questions to her mind, but she was starting to get tired and decided to keep those for later.

“How long will it take for Hilda to come back?”

The mortal asked, the worry in her voice very obvious.

“Usually a couple of hours, so about one more to go, I suppose.”

“Usually? Do you mean you’ve killed her before?”

She was outraged but tried her best not to show it. The redhead had let the word slip in her tiredness, so she thought it best to just tell the truth. No more lies.

“Yes, I have. I- I’m sorry, it’s complicated.”

The slight tremor in her voice took Mary aback. She felt like there was some painful history there, and she felt her heart soften at that.

“Will you...tell me about it? I mean you don’t have to of course but-”

“Alright.”

“What?”

“Alright, I’ll tell you about it.”

Zelda was surprised by her own spontaneity, but maybe she just needed to get this off her chest, for she had never admitted these things aloud before. Mary waited patiently for the witch to gather her thoughts and start speaking.

“Our father, he- he had a bad temper, terrible and unpredictable in fact. As the eldest, I was expected to be perfect, so whenever I did something wrong, or something he thought was wrong, he would...he would kill me and bury me in the Cain Pit. When I came back, he always ignored me completely, our mother too...Perhaps he thought he was teaching me a lesson, at least that is what I believed. Every time, I thought it was the last, but he did again, and again...It only stopped once he died.”

She took a shaky breath before continuing.

“When both our parents left for the Other Realm, and it was only Hilda and I, I started killing her for every misstep she took, for the most petty and insignificant reasons. I became-”

She let out a small sob that she tried to stifle with her hand, a few tears running down her cheeks. She was ashamed, so very ashamed, for she had promised herself long ago to never become anything like Samuel Spellman. Yet here she was, torturing her own little sister in the same ways he had done with her. 

Mary tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. The woman she now felt strong affection towards had been repeatedly murdered, resurrected, abused, and it broke her heart. She felt anger rising deep within her, but she took a few calming breaths, fighting back the urge to express her outrage.

Zelda was crying silently now; revealing painful parts of her past had unleashed a flood of emotions she didn’t know how to handle. The brunette wasn’t sure what she should, or could, do. Without thinking, she slowly walked to the matriarch and sat on the rock beside her. She was surprised the other woman didn’t flinch at the closeness, so she placed a warm hand on the one that had held a cigarette, now fallen and forgotten in the dirt. Neither of them moved, as if they were under some spell and if they did, the world would shatter around them. They sat like that for Lilith knew how long, until Mary’s warm and soothing voice pulled the Spellman witch out and away from her memories.

“Zelda, I’m so sorry...It- it’s okay, you are nothing like him.”

She said, tentatively drawing circles on the other woman’s knuckles with her thumb.

Zelda looked up at her and sniffled.

“How in Heaven would you know?”

She wasn’t angry anymore, but her voice had a bite to it that made Mary wince slightly.

“I- I just do.”

It was true, she had absolutely no way of knowing, but she felt it very strongly; so her words were deeply sincere.

Zelda gave her a small smile, and profound gratitude could be read in her eyes. Mary had instinctively said what she needed to hear in that moment. They sat, gazing at each other for a few moments, a silent understanding was flowing between them, until the redhead looked down at their still touching hands and recoiled. She regretted it immediately when she saw Mary’s face fall.

“I’m so sorry, I just, I don’t know…”

The teacher had never heard the always confident and composed woman ramble nervously, so she couldn’t contain a small chuckle.

“It’s fine, don’t apologise.”

She smiled warmly and Zelda let out a sigh of relief. She never cared about what people thought of her, of how her words and actions affected them, but Mary...She wanted to protect her, make her feel safe and she had never felt that way towards anyone, especially not a mortal. It was new, unknown territory, and she was scared, but she didn't want to run away this time.


	14. Hugs and whiskey

They stayed that way for a while, sitting next to each other in comfortable silence. Zelda felt more and more comfortable, so she reached out to Mary and took her hand in hers. The brunette turned to her and smiled, filled with joy.

Their quiet moment of connection was interrupted when a hand shot out of the Cain pit and they both gasped in surprise. They simultaneously rose from the rock, rushed towards the grave, and grabbed Hilda's arm while frantically digging the dirt away from it.

The blonde, who was used to this, got herself out of the ground without much difficulty. She took a strained inhale and stood up too quickly; her head spun and she almost collapsed but her sister was there to catch her in time.

"Hildie...I'm so sorry…"

The younger witch coughed up some dirt, trying to breathe before saying.

"It's alright. I probably deserved it this time."

"No, you didn't."

The High Priestess' words had a finality to them as she echoed what Lilith had told her earlier.

Hilda simply hummed. Mary felt intense relief wash over her as she saw her friend being alive, stunned by witnessing a resurrection for the first time. She automatically lunged at her and took her in a tight embrace. The redhead was trapped between the two women and froze, but she soon relaxed into their touch.

They stayed that way for a few moments. It was only when they parted that they realised they all had tears staining their cheeks and chuckled.

"Let's get back inside, it's getting dark."

Zelda said as she made her way to the mansion.

"I think I should go. I...I have learned so much this evening and I need some time alone to...let it all sink in."

"Nonsense. I can't let you leave and worry about you all night. Stay for a drink."

Her tone was authoritative but she gave the teacher a warm smile, surprising herself that she had just admitted to caring so much about Mary's wellbeing and safety.

"Alright...I guess a drink couldn't hurt."

The redhead nodded in satisfaction and the two other women followed her back to the mortuary.

"I should go clean myself up. You two go and settle down in the parlour and I will join you when I'm done."

So they did as they were suggested and Zelda headed straight to the liquor cabinet. 

"I suppose whiskey is appropriate. You seemed to enjoy it earlier."

"Of course."

She poured two generous glasses and handed one to Mary, sitting down next to her on the couch, maybe a little too close. The brunette didn't mind, quite the contrary, and she blushed slightly, noticing that the witch was getting more comfortable around her.

"Zelda, I...I have so many questions…"

"I know, and I wouldn't expect anything less. Ask away. I will do my best to answer what I can."

"Well...I'm not too sure where to start but...who is Lilith, really? I know that name, and I feel like I've met her, like I remember her, but every time I try to put my finger on it, the answer just disappears and I'm left all the more frustrated and confused…"

"You are a Christian, correct?"

"Yes. I mean, I've always been, that's how I have been brought up, but knowing what I know now, it raises a lot of questions. I'm not even sure I've ever believed in God."

She wrung her hands nervously, looking down at her lap. She had never voiced her lack of faith, her doubts, for she was ashamed and was certain she would be shunned by her family if she ever told them. But now, they were all dead and it somehow made her feel free, and she trusted the redhead enough to talk about it with her.

"That's quite understandable."

Zelda truly understood, for even before Lilith became Queen, she had doubted the Dark Lord and His ways. She had prayed to the Mother of Demons ever since she learned about her when she was a child, and she was the only figure she truly believed in, she was the example of female power and independence.

"So I suppose you have read about her in the Bible…?"

"Umm yes...although she was only briefly mentioned in the Book of Isaiah, I believe."

"Quite right."

Mary was silent for a moment before realisation dawned upon her.

"Does this mean...the woman I saw earlier is the first woman? The one who escaped the Garden of Eden because she refused to lay beneath Adam? Who chose the great unknown over submitting to her Creator?"

"Yes."

"But she- she must be thousands of years old! How is this possible?"

"You see...witches have a much longer lifespan than mortals-"

"Mortals?"

"That is what we call normal humans to differentiate your kind from ours."

The brunette was slightly hurt by the turn of phrase but didn't say anything, patiently waiting for Zelda to continue her explanation.

"As I was saying, we live much longer than you, but we aren't immortal. Lilith on the other hand, as the first among women, is immortal. We all descend from her and I believe us witches draw our powers from her and not from Lucifer."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the Spellman matriarch realised she had revealed too much.

"Lucifer? As in Satan? The Devil?"

"Indeed...we were Satanic witches before Lilith became Queen of Hell, devoted our life to him, worshipped him blindly. I see now that we were wrong, but that's in the past now, fortunately; the Path before us is brighter and full of promises."

Mary hummed in understanding, swirling the amber liquid in the crystal tumbler, looking down into it in thought. She had more questions about her lookalike though.

"Why does she look like me?"

She asked simply, directly. Zelda started to panic; it was much too early to reveal to the teacher that she had been killed, possessed.

"Umm- she-"

Suddenly the mortal woman's vision went dark and terrifying images flooded her mind. She felt a stabbing pain in her side and clutched at it desperately.

"Mary! Mary, stay with me! What happened?"

She opened her eyes and inhaled sharply, a single tear rolling down her cheek, which the redhead softly wiped away with her thumb.

"I- I saw something. She- I...I'm not sure which one of us but I saw my bathroom, all covered in blood, and my ribs, they hurt terribly...I don't understand…"

Her last words came out in a whisper. Then, with her hand still pressed on her side, she noticed that something was missing and wondered how she hadn't before.

"My rib...I have a rib missing! What- how?"

Zelda's brow furrowed in confusion; she didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry I don't have an answer to that...perhaps...Lilith does, but we will have to wait for her to return."

Mary nodded, sniffling softly.

That's when Hilda came to join them, a look of surprise on her face when she saw the two women sitting so close together, but she smiled. Her sister's uncharacteristic softness warmed her heart. Then she saw Mary's cheeks stained with tears, her eyes red and her face fell.

"Oh my...what happened?"

She said while slowly making her way towards her.

"It's nothing, Hilda...I'm just confused and tired."

The blonde wasn't convinced but didn't want to press further, her instincts sensing the true exhaustion emanating from her friend.

"Alright…"

She went to pour herself a drink before settling down in her armchair with a sigh.

They sat in silence, all of them too tired to speak; lost in their own thoughts.

"I should go. It's getting late and I do have to go to Baxter High tomorrow…"

She stood up to leave but lost her balance, for she wasn't used to drinking so even a single glass had a strong effect on her. Zelda was quick to take hold of her arm to steady her.

"Careful there. You are not in any stay to leave, and certainly not to drive. You will stay here tonight, we have plenty of room."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"This wasn't a suggestion. You will stay."

Mary simply nodded, not having the energy to argue further.

The redheaded witch gave her sister a look and she understood her silent request, so she went upstairs to prepare one of the guest rooms down the hall, close to their own bedroom.

"Come now, let's get you to bed."

Mary, still unsteady on her feet and not trusting her legs to carry her, leaned against the witch for support while they made their way up the stairs and she smiled to herself.

She would be okay, for she wasn't all alone anymore...


	15. Nightmares and comfort

After some difficulty, they reached the second floor and Zelda showed the mortal to her bedroom for the night.

“I hope this will be satisfactory…”

“It’s absolutely perfect! Thank you.”

They both smiled shyly at each other.

“And there is an adjoining bathroom right th-”

She was stopped by Mary putting her hand up to her mouth and running in the direction Zelda had just pointed at. 

The High Priestess heard her emptying her stomach into the toilet bowl and rushed to her side to pull her hair back, for she had let it down, for once. The mortal tried to speak to thank her but she was cut short when she started retching and dry heaving. She was trembling slightly and the redhead tried to calm her down by drawing circles on her back, her features etched with concern.

“Are you alright?”

She asked in a calm, soothing voice and Mary gave her a grateful half-smile.

“I will be, thank you.”

“Was it the food? The alcohol?”

“I’m not sure...maybe both? I guess it could partly be emotional or psychological too…”

She mused, and Zelda hummed in understanding, still not fully reassured.

She helped her up to her feet, for she was weak and still quite unsteady. Mary got out of her grip and stumbled her way to the bed, chuckled at her clumsiness, and the witch couldn't help but smile.

She went to fetch a nightdress that was too small for her, so it would fit the brunette’s slight frame.

“Here, I assume you wouldn’t want to sleep in dirt-covered clothes.”

The teacher, who was sitting on the bed, looked down at herself, only now noticing how dirty she had gotten while out in the graveyard. 

She gratefully took the silk garment from Zelda’s hands. Their fingers brushed but neither flinched or jumped back this time; they only blushed and avoided the other’s gaze.

Mary tried to stand up and make her way back to the bathroom to change, but immediately lost her balance, her head spinning. The High Priestess caught her in time, sitting her gently back on the edge of the bed.

“Easy there...do you- do you need me to help?”

She said, awkwardly gesturing between the nightdress and the brunette’s body.

The mortal woman blushed profusely but nodded slowly, aware that she wouldn’t be able to complete the task on her own.

“May I?”

Mary nodded almost imperceptibly as to avoid making her head spin again, a small smile creeping on her face.

Zelda placed the sleeping clothes on the bed and carefully pulled her sweater up and over her head. She looked down into her tired blue eyes.

“Can you stand for a minute? So I can get you out of your skirt?”

“Oh...yes..um- of course.”

She rambled nervously, suddenly seeming to realise the situation they were in; it felt oddly intimate, but not quite uncomfortable.

She stood up, steadying herself by placing her hands on Zelda’s shoulders. The witch leaned forward to pull down the zipper, and their proximity made her shiver slightly; she could still detect the mortal’s sweet floral scent beneath the dirt and dust, making her feel dizzy. 

She slid the checkered skirt down her slim, toned legs, doing her best not to stare. 

She got up and Mary flopped back down onto the bed with a sigh. 

Zelda started unbuttoning her blouse, looking away to give her some sense of modesty before swiftly reaching around to unfasten her thin cotton bra. She felt Mary slightly lean forward against her, so she hurried her movements and pulled herself back, feeling herself grow hot at the awkward contact. She then blindly reached for the nightdress and put it on her, letting it fall over her body and cover her.

“There.”

_ “Thank you, Zelda.” _

She whispered tiredly.

“Anytime.”

She instantly realised the ambiguity of her reply, but thankfully, Mary’s mind was too far gone to hear or register it. The redhead sighed in relief and gently lifted the covers so the brunette could settle under them. She noticed the other woman’s eyes already fluttering shut, so she gently took hold of her arm and hooked her own behind her legs to lay her on the bed. She tucked her in and saw the teacher smile in her half-conscious state, making her reflexively smile back.

She stood there, watching her for a few seconds before shaking herself back to reality.  _ Get a grip, Spellman.  _ She thought to herself before turning around and walking out the door, silently clicking it shut with a spell to avoid waking up an already peacefully sleeping Mary.

  
  


She quickly went through her night routine and got into bed, sighing heavily; things had gone far better than her pessimistic mind had told her they would. For once, she soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

  
  


Zelda was startled awake a few hours later by a loud noise and panicked. She got out of bed to go and look for its source, roaming the upstairs hall before quickly making her way downstairs to check every room.

When she entered the parlour, she saw that a lamp had fallen to the floor and noticed Salem sitting next to it, and he meowed at her innocently.  _ This cat.  _ She thought exasperatedly before levitating the object back in place and making her way back up.

She walked towards her bedroom but abruptly stopped, hearing faint sobbing coming from somewhere down the hall. Thinking it was Sabrina, she made her way to her door. Silence. The sounds resumed and she realised it came from the adjoining guestroom.  _ Mary.  _ She thought before rushing towards her room and carefully opening the door. 

She tiptoed to the bed, not wanting to startle the poor woman, but the brunette gasped, her still sleep-addled brain registering the sudden presence as some ill-willed being.

“Mary, it’s just me, Zelda.”

The mortal was whimpering, tears running down her cheeks.

The redhead approached slowly, as one would a skittish, wounded animal and sat on the edge of the bed, next to her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders but the teacher instantly leaned against her, hugging her tightly and crying into her chest, making Zelda freeze before she relaxed.

“Shh...it’s okay, you had a nightmare. You're safe now.”

She said quietly, soothingly stroking her tangled hair. When the mortal woman calmed down a bit, she pulled away slightly to wipe away her tears, looking into her eyes.

“Do you- do you want to tell me about it?”

Mary stared at her blankly, eyes red.

“ _ Adam… _ ”

“Who?”

“Adam, my fiancé, something happened to him...I can feel it…”

The High Priestess was taken aback; she wasn't aware Mary had a fiancé, and she had never heard of an Adam.

“I’m so sorry but I- I don’t know…”

“I’m sure Lilith knows.”

She said it with such certainty it made Zelda’s heart clench. Of course, she did. She had pretended to be her for months, so she deduced that she must have met him at some point.

“Perhaps...I guess that adds another question to the ones you already have for her.”

The brunette chuckled weakly, sniffling. She was still shaking, so the Spellman witch pulled her back into her arms, holding her tightly in an effort to comfort her.

When she felt her relax, she slowly let go of her, standing up to leave before turning around and saying.

“Goodnight, Mary. I promise you we will find some answers.”

The teacher nodded gratefully and Zelda turned around to leave when she heard a trembling voice calling out for her.

“Zelda...will- would you please stay with me? I- I’m scared…”

Her desperation broke the redhead’s heart and she couldn't say no.

“Of course, Mary.”

She smiled in what she hoped was a comforting manner, but she just looked sad.

She went to get an armchair that stood in a corner of the room and pulled it to the side of the bed before settling into it.

“Sleep now, I can tell you need it.”

The mortal yawned and laid back down, somewhat reassured. She almost instantly fell back asleep, although she still wore an anxious expression on her face.

Zelda watched her for a while, unable to sleep herself, letting her thoughts wander. She couldn’t deny anymore that she truly had grown fond of this woman, mortal or not, and she wasn’t as afraid anymore. But she still worried about her; her mind spun with thoughts of what she was going to do until exhaustion took the better of her and she fell into a light slumber.

About an hour later, the redhead was awoken by a high-pitched scream and saw Mary’s form shooting up from the bed. 

She rushed to her side, running a warm hand along her bare arm before taking her hand and squeezing it gently to ground her. The brunette turned almost immediately and clung to her for dear life, burying her face in her chest and erupting into sobs.

_ “Oh, Mary…” _

She whispered in her ear, trying to bring her back to reality, letting herself enjoy the warmth of her body pressed against hers. After a few moments, Mary pulled away and looked up at her.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t apologise, I'm here for you.”

When Zelda shifted to stand and go back to her chair, the brunette grabbed her arm, thinking she was going to leave her alone and said in a pleading voice.

“D-don’t leave. Please…”

“I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry. I was just going to sit back there.”

She said with a warm smile, pointing to the armchair next to the bed.

“Oh…”

Zelda sat down, but Mary was staring at her with a strange look in her eyes, making her raise an eyebrow.

“C-could you hold me?”

The witch hesitated, but she desperately wanted the other woman to get some rest, so she gave in.

“I- alright…”

The teacher awkwardly shuffled to the side to give the redhead some room, and Zelda climbed in next to her, her body stiff, not sure how to place herself. 

Mary shifted closer, tentatively placing an arm over her waist.

“Is this okay?”

She asked shyly, and the witch hummed her consent before reaching her arm under the mortal woman’s neck, letting her rest her head on her chest. 

The brunette sighed happily, finally feeling calm and comforted by being surrounded by the other woman’s warmth and enchanting scent. She snuggled closer into her side, and soon fell asleep to the sound of Zelda’s steady heartbeat and the feeling of her fingers gently stroking her hair.


	16. Breakfast and strengthening bonds

The next morning, Zelda woke up feeling surprisingly well-rested considering the night's events. 

She looked down at the brunette peacefully sleeping in her arms, debating whether she should wake her, but couldn't bring herself to. Mary was holding onto her arm tightly, pressing her body against hers and clinging to her as if it were her only lifeline, the only thing that could keep the nightmares at bay.

So the High Priestess laid there, absently running a hand up and down the mortal’s arm. She let her mind wander, surprising herself by how natural and comfortable this felt. 

She waited patiently until Mary stirred, her eyes slowly fluttering open, getting used to the morning light. She looked confused for a second before she fully took in her surroundings and sighed, rubbing at her eyes. She quite reluctantly pulled herself out of Zelda's arms, uncertain as to what she should say, so she stuttered. 

"G-good morning."

"Good morning, Mary. I hope you slept well enough..."

"Better than I have in a long time, thanks to you."

She said, smiling shyly, eyes filled with the most genuine gratitude. She took one of Zelda's hands between her own, holding it tightly as if to further prove her point.

"I'm glad."

They were silent for a few moments, lost in thought, until the teacher asked softly.

"Zelda?"

The redhead turned to face her and hummed.

"Please don't tell anyone…"

"What? Of course, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She said with a warm smile, wanting to press a kiss to her forehead to seal her promise but she quickly stopped herself.  _ What's wrong with you??  _ She thought, almost angrily.

"Breakfast?"

Mary nodded enthusiastically and Zelda was happy to see that she wasn't repulsed by the prospect of eating anymore.

She shifted to rise from the bed but froze when it dawned upon her that neither of them was wearing much at all, so she pulled the covers back over herself. 

The brunette seemed to sense her discomfort, so she suggested.

"You go get ready first...I- I won't look."

The Spellman witch noticed her blush from the corner of her eye and had to fight back a smirk. Interesting.

She didn't answer, simply stood up and made her way to the bathroom in hurried steps. 

Thankfully, she found some old clothes there, for her main closet was full so she had had to sort through her things and rearrange them. 

She took a quick, cold shower to give herself a boost of energy for the day, magicked herself dry before putting on a perfect face of makeup with a snap of her fingers. She then put on a simple black dress that was flattering nonetheless, hugging her curves and accentuating her lithe figure. She sprayed some leftover jasmine scented perfume before making her way back to the bedroom. 

"All done. You can go now."

Mary gaped at her; she hadn't truly  _ looked  _ at the witch before now, and she was breathtaking. The matriarch's brow furrowed in concern, unable to read the expression on the mortal's face.

"Zelda, you... _ you're beautiful _ …"

The redhead smiled, reassured that nothing was wrong, and she blushed slightly at the compliment; she looked so sincere, almost in  _ awe. _

"Why- um...thank you. I-"

She wanted to tell Mary what a striking woman she was herself because she truly didn't seem to realise that, but her mind screamed at her not to, so she didn't.

"I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen. Take your time, Mary."

The brunette had to hold back a chuckle until the High Priestess left the room; hearing her ramble and get visibly nervous was unsettling, so uncharacteristic of her.

When she was ready, nervously checking herself in the mirror and straightening the nonexistent wrinkles on her skirt, she padded down the stairs and joined the Spellmans at the breakfast table.

She was greeted by four pairs of eyes looking at her warmly, a smile on all their kind faces.

“Good morning, Miss Wardwell! Didn’t know you stayed over, but I’m glad you did!”

Sabrina beamed. Ambrose turned to send a knowing smirk in his older aunt’s direction, but she simply rolled her eyes at him.  _ Obviously, nothing happened, you silly boy.  _ She said telepathically and he had to hold back a snort, apparently still unconvinced.

“Morning, love. Here, sit, I made waffles, and we have homemade jam, whipped cream and some maple syrup.”

“Thank you, Hilda.”

She said to her friend before taking her seat at the same place she had at dinner the night prior, next to the redhead, who smiled at her again before hiding behind her newspaper. She had a cup of steaming espresso sitting in front of her, with an already empty cup beside it, and cigarette smoke swirled around the air, making Mary scrunch her nose in discomfort, which went unnoticed by everyone.

“Aren't you eating anything?”

She asked timidly and slight concern could be heard in her voice. Zelda unexpectedly placed a warm hand on hers, who unconsciously raised a brow in surprise, especially considering it was in front of the others.

“I’m not much of a breakfast person, but please, do enjoy yourself.”

Her hand lingered for a beat too long before she pulled it away, making Mary blush. Only Hilda noticed but thankfully didn’t comment.

Mary took a bite of a fluffy waffle, and she almost moaned at the taste, having not realised how hungry she truly was. She couldn’t help but ask the witches a few questions though. She quietly cleared her throat to bring attention to herself and they all turned to her.

“I umm- I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind answering a few questions? About- about witchcraft?”

“Of course not. Ask away, dear.”

Hilda replied, almost excitedly.

“Well...w-where do your powers come from?”

Zelda took a deep breath before answering.

“Back when we still worshipped the Dark Lord, he was the one who gave us our power, but it developed fully once we turned sixteen and signed our name and our soul away in The Book of The Beast. Now that Lilith is the Goddess we pray to, she lends us some of her powers. Hers are so primal and ancient, they couldn’t even compare to Lucifer’s, so even by sharing a fraction of her magic with us, she makes us stronger than we have ever been.”

“How fascinating! And- and, what can you do, concretely? What kind of magic?”

Mary truly had read up on witches and witchcraft, and her keen interest made the High Priestess smile.

“Many things...I suppose what we do most is teleportation, astral projection, warding, glamours, memory manipulation sometimes.”

She immediately regretted mentioning the last one, for she saw fear in Mary’s eyes, maybe even some memories were coming back to her, but the Spellman matriarch was surprised she didn't say anything. The brunette simply waited for her to continue.

“As for kinds of magic, kitchen magic and herbalism are used every day. Very useful, makes our lives easier. Conjuration and blood magic can be...necessary sometimes. I- I regret how much I’ve made use of necromancy...I’m so sorry, sister.”

Hilda sent her a look, silently forgiving her. Then, Ambrose added.

“Don’t forget sex magic, auntie! That one is quite useful too, and...very fun and pleasurable…”

Mary was blushing profusely, stunned by how liberated witches seemed to be in their sexuality, so different from the taboo surrounding it in Catholicism.

“I-uh...interesting.”

Zelda and Hilda both sent her a warm look, silently trying to make her feel more at ease before Sabrina exclaimed.

“Ambrose! Don’t be gross! And you’re making Miss Wardwell uncomfortable!”

“Sorry cousin, couldn’t resist.”

He smirked before taking a sip of his coffee, lounging on his bench as usual.

“It’s fine Sabrina...It’s just...nevermind.”

This piqued Zelda’s curiosity but she didn’t mention it.  _ What was she going to say?  _ She wondered before she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the now familiar and soft voice she so enjoyed.

“You- Lilith...I’ve read about her long ago. She is the First Woman, the First Witch and...if she is still alive, that would mean she is thousands of years old, I- how?”

The redhead sighed. They had already talked about this, and the teacher's memory lapse worried her. 

“We don’t really know. She believes she was cursed by her Creator to an unending life of suffering and hardship when she fled the Garden…”

“Oh...and, do you- are all witches immortal?”

The four Spellman chuckled before Zelda answered.

“No, dear, we aren’t. We do have increased longevity though, and I believe our Queen’s strength will allow us to live even longer than witches did when we worshipped Satan.”

She took a sip of her espresso and a long drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke in the opposite direction from Mary’s, only now seeming to notice the mortal’s aversion to the smell.

“How old are you exactly?”

“Why, isn’t there a mortal saying…” Never ask a woman’s age ”? But I am four hundred and twenty-three years old, Hilda is four hundred and fifteen, Ambrose is ninety-six, and Sabrina...well Sabrina truly is seventeen because she is half-mortal.”

“That's- that’s amazing! Sabrina, how can one be half-mortal?”

“My father, aunt Zee and aunt Hilda’s brother, was a warlock, and he married a mortal woman, my mother.”

The teenage witch explained quite simply.

Mary assumed her talking about her father in the past tense meant that he had died, but she certainly didn’t want to bring up such a sensitive and painful subject with her student.

“I see...this is all...this is all so incredible I can hardly believe it!”

“Believe it, Mary. You have witnessed some of it yourself, after all.”

Hilda said before levitating her plate off the table and carefully placing it back down. Mary’s eyes widened in wonder.

“I could never get tired of witnessing all of this!”

They all smiled; her joy and excitement were contagious.

“Now eat, you two, or you will be late for school.”

Mary and Sabrina hurriedly finished their waffles before thanking the blonde for breakfast. The white-haired witch ran up to her room to grab her things. Zelda and Mary stood up, making their way to the entrance hall, while Hilda stayed behind to do the dishes.

The teacher put her coat on and picked up her bag before looking up at Zelda, eyes filled with hope.

“When will I see you again?”

“Soon, Mary, soon…”

She replied, squeezing her shoulder before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her cheek, making the brunette blush and smile widely, butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach. But it felt as if they were in the depths of her soul. 

Their moment was interrupted by Sabrina running down the stairs, hurrying towards the door.

“Let’s go, Miss Wardwell! We don’t have much time before the first bell rings!”

The two women smiled at each other before the young witch and her favourite teacher left for Baxter High.

Zelda turned around and walked to her office, a small smile still plastered on her face, making a mental note to summon Lilith later to retell everything that had happened in her absence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made Baxter High have classes on Saturday mornings because I wanted Sabrina and Mary to leave together and I was too lazy to change the dates in the previous chapters. So there you go...


	17. Care, healing and confessions

The day went by rather quickly; Zelda spent most of her time in her office, preparing her classes and schedules for the coming week, and doing some more research for their New Bible.

When evening came and the sun started to go down, deeming she had worked enough, she sighed and massaged her temples; now was not the time for a headache.

She let her thoughts wander to the past two days and smiled. _What a strange woman she is...flung out of space..._ She mused before getting up and walking to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

Hilda joined her, dusting off her apron before entering because she had been tending to her garden. The older Spellman witch turned to her and asked, still smiling.

“Would you like some tea, sister?”

The blonde frowned slightly in confusion.

“I- I would, yes, thank you. But...who are you and what have you done to my Zelds? Why are you so chipper?”

She had an idea, of course, but didn’t want to be the one to bring it up first, afraid she might upset her.

“Oh, nothing, special...I’ve completed all the tasks I had given myself, so I’m quite happy and relieved.”

The smile and twinkle in her eye were still in place, so the bubbly witch couldn’t resist poking at her playfully.

“It’s because of Mary, isn’t it? You really like her, I can tell, and I’ve noticed how you both look at each other. It’s quite beautiful if you ask me…”

“Maybe…”

She surprisingly admitted, before turning her back to her to hide the blush that crept up her pale cheeks. 

She put the kettle on, tapping her fingers against the counters a bit anxiously. She gave in and conjured a cigarette, lighting it with a snap of her fingers, foregoing her vintage holder. She took a deep drag, slowly exhaling the smoke through her nostrils. _That’s better._ She thought.

When the kettle whistled, she took it and poured the boiling water into a porcelain teapot, placed it on a tray with Hilda’s favourite cup before setting it down on the table.

She quickly made a double espresso and joined her sister at the table, taking an appreciative sip.

They sat in relative silence until the redhead broke it.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to summon Lilith to recount everything that has happened while she was away.”

“Of course, sister. I hope I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Perhaps, but don’t wait for me if I don’t make an appearance before eight o’clock.”

“Alright.”

They smiled at each other and the High Priestess made her way up to their bedroom.

She kneeled at the foot of her bed, closing her eyes and clasping her fingers together.

" _Hail Lilith, full of disgrace_ . _Please come to me, my Queen..._ ”

She whispered and the First Woman appeared almost immediately at the door, locking it with a flick of her wrist. Zelda turned around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

“Well, that was quick…”

“You summoned me, my dear Zelda, and you know I’m always attentive when you call for me.”

The Spellman witch nodded in acknowledgement before getting to her feet and sitting on the edge of her bed, motioning for her Queen to join her.

The brunette winced when she sat down, grimacing, but the redhead chose to ignore it. The redhead took her hand in hers to take her attention before filling her in on everything that had happened in her absence, even quickly mentioning Mary’s nightmares and the way she felt they might be getting closer.

Lilith smiled lightly, squeezing her hand.

“I’m glad everything went so well, and I’m very happy for you. I need to gather my thoughts before telling you what happened to Adam. Please let us talk about it next time…”

Zelda nodded and the Queen turned to face her, wincing again at the movement. 

“Is everything alright, Lilith? Are you hurt?”

She asked, her eyes filled with obvious concern, running a hand up and down the other woman’s arm.

“I’m fine. There was a battle in Hell that went on for almost two weeks. I’d rather not talk about it. All that matters is that I won, secured my place on the throne once and for all.”

Only now did the High Priestess notice a small gash on her temple, her dishevelled appearance and the way she was clutching at her side.

“Lilith...you are hurt...please let me draw you a bath and heal your wounds.”

“I- okay.”

Zelda was quite surprised by how fast she agreed, and quickly went to the bathroom to fill the tub with scalding hot water. _She really must be in so much pain..._ She thought.

She handed Lilith a robe and left her alone to change.

The Queen of Hell joined her, untying the garment and letting it fall off her shoulders before neatly folding it and draping it over the back of a chair.

She stepped into the water, letting out a heavy sigh at the welcome heat enveloping her.

The Spellman matriarch whispered a spell, conjuring lavender and calming oils into the bath, filling the room with a pleasant scent.

She knelt behind her and carefully placed the palms of her hands on her back and closed her eyes. She focused all of her power on her, letting it flow into the other woman’s body. The dry blood liquified, reentering the vessels, torn tissue stitched itself back together and her skin closed itself, leaving faint scars.

Zelda sighed in relief. _She just needs some rest. She will be fine._ She told herself.

She turned on the showerhead to the perfect temperature before wetting Lilith’s hair, careful not the let the water run into her eyes. She gently untangled the knots that had formed in the thick dark locks with her nimble fingers. She then washed it, massaging her scalp, and the brunette _moaned,_ melting under her High Priestess’ touch and the redhead shivered.

“Zelda?”

She hummed, listening intently.

“I heard your prayers.”

“What?”

“When you were on your honeymoon, cursed by that disgusting excuse of a man. I- I am so sorry I didn’t help you-”

“It’s fine Lilith, I forgive you.”

She thought the conversation had ended there, but the older witch continued.

“I should have though, and will never forgive myself. I know what it’s like...to be tortured at the hands of a tyrant…”

Zelda didn’t expect this but didn’t dare stop her. That’s when she noticed more scars on her back, ancient marks.

“Lilith...these- these are old scars…”

“Hmm...souvenirs Lucifer left me.”

She laughed dryly, the painful memories flashing through her mind and the Spellman matriarch waited for her to add something, but she didn’t.

“Look at me.”

The brunette turned around to face her, a small, grateful smile on her red lips.

Zelda reached her hand down to her side and felt a few shattered ribs. _Oh_ _no...this is worse than I thought._

She chanted a more powerful spell that thankfully worked, putting the broken bones back together and the First Woman winced slightly.

The redhead then gently cupped her cheek, healing the gashes on her face with her fingertips, sparks of magic flying out of them and Lilith felt pleasant tingles all over her skin.

The younger witch left her to dry and dress herself, waiting for her on her bed, lost in thoughts.

Lilith joined her and sat down beside her, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

“ _Thank you.”_

“Anything for you.”

The Queen leaned in to hug her tightly, surprising Zelda with the intense and sudden display of affection. When they parted, the redhead’s gaze flitted between her piercing blue eyes and her perfect lips, making the other woman raised a brow in curiosity.

The Spellman matriarch couldn’t hold back anymore and softly pressed her lips against hers. The brunette returned the kiss, sighing against her mouth, but pulled away quickly and the younger woman whined at the loss of contact.

“ _I love you…”_

Zelda breathed out desperately, making Lilith’s heart clench.

“I know, and I love you too but someone else is waiting for you.”

“M- Mary? Lilith, I am so confused. I-I think I love you both and...I don’t know what to do…”

She had spoken without thinking.  _ Do I love Mary?  _ She wasn't sure, but she knew what she felt for her was more than friendship or a desire to take care of her. She was pulled back to the moment when Lilith said.

“Zelda, dear, the love you feel for me and the love you feel for her are very different.”

Zelda looked even more confused now, not having sorted through her feelings because she truly didn’t know how to, so the older witch continued

“I am your Queen and you, my High Priestess, but we are also so much more to each other. You’ve prayed to me since you were a little girl, and I listened, every night, because I knew there was something special about you. Your faith in me gave me hope, helped me endure the torture I was subjected to at the time. You lifted me up. You were the one who kept the promise Lucifer had made me long ago, without even knowing it. You saved me, Zelda Spellman…”.

Tears ran down the redhead’s cheeks. She didn’t try to hide her emotions in front of her Queen anymore; their bond was too strong and sacred. They couldn’t lie to each other even if they tried. Lilith caressed her cheek, softly wiping away her tears while she managed to hold back her own in order to go on.

“You may have felt pity for Mary at first, a form of guilt pushing you to help her, but you love her, I can feel it. The love you feel for her is so pure no power in the universe could take it away.”

Zelda choked out a sob upon hearing her words. Upon hearing the First Woman's words and how deeply certain she sounded, she couldn’t deny her feelings for Mary anymore, and the fear she had felt rushed back into her heart like a lightning bolt. She took a deep breath, surprised that she managed to speak, though with a weak, broken voice.

_“But Lilith, she is a mortal, and I am...we couldn’t possibly…”_

The First Woman cut her off, holding her face between her warm hands. She hated seeing her beloved High Priestess in such distress while she voiced her thoughts and fears.

“Yes, she is mortal, but I am not him. We haven’t yet discussed this for our Bible, but under my reign, mortal and witch kind will be allowed to be together, as your brother Edward had wished in his time.”

Zelda started sobbing at the mention of her dear, departed brother; she missed him, _so much._

Lilith took her in her arms before she fell over, drawing soothing circles on her back and lovingly stroking her auburn hair.

“Thank you...I- thank you, I don’t know what to-”

Her breaths came in short, her cheeks red and stained with tears.

“Shhhh...there’s nothing to thank me for. This is the way it should be, the way it should have always been…” 

Time seemed to stop while they held each other in a tight embrace, neither wanting to let go.

Zelda buried her face in the crook of her neck and whispered, her hot breath tickling the other witch’s skin.

“ _Please stay with me...I don’t want to be alone tonight...I need you…”_

Lilith nodded against her, resting her chin on her shoulder and the redhead sighed in relief, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The brunette squeezed her tightly before reluctantly pulling away.

They parted, Zelda put on her nightdress, skipping her usual evening routine and slipped under the covers, looking at her Queen who laid in her sister’s bed.

She sent a telepathic message to Hilda, telling her she would have to sleep in one of the guest rooms for the night.

_I love her so much it hurts._ She thought to herself, gazing into the older witch’s eyes and they smiled at each other. 

The Spellman matriarch tossed and turned for almost two hours, unable to fall asleep and she sighed heavily in frustration.

She shifted to check on the brunette, only to see that she was still watching her. She whispered desperately, her voice laced with exhaustion.

_“Lilith...come here...and hold me. Please?”_

She simply nodded and gave her a warm, reassuring smile before getting out of her bed to join the redhead in hers.

She slipped under the covers and pulled her High Priestess into her arms, holding her tightly, trying to comfort her.

Zelda snuggled into her side, threw an arm over her waist and rested her head above her Queen’s heart, sighing happily in relief, the tension slowly leaving her tired body.

She soon fell into a deep slumber, lulled to sleep by the sound of Lilith’s steady heartbeat. The brunette never let go of her, stroking her soft strawberry-blonde curls and whispered.

_“I love you so much it hurts…”_

She thought the woman in her arms was already completely gone, but she heard her and smiled in her half-unconscious state, clinging to her for dear life.


	18. What happened to Mary and Adam

When they woke up, still tangled together, their eyes slowly adapting to the morning sun casting an orange glow around the room, they took one look at each other and silently agreed to stay in bed for a while longer.

They laid there, basking in the other’s warmth until Zelda’s stomach rumbled, making them chuckle.

“Well, I suppose it’s time you got ready and went down for breakfast, my sweet Zelda…”

Lilith said but didn’t let go of her, still holding her tightly against her chest. She pressed a soft kiss to her temple, and Zelda sighed, wishing this moment would never end. 

“Join me.”

“What?”

“Join me for breakfast. You’ve solved the more important problems in Hell...Certainly being away for a couple more hours couldn’t hurt?”

“I suppose you’re right.”

She tried not to sound too enthusiastic, but the truth was she was extremely happy to spend some more time with her High Priestess, and she couldn’t deny she was quite hungry herself.

They silently got up and went into the bathroom to shower together. There was no more ambiguity between them, and they had been completely  _ emotionally naked _ in front of each other, so seeing the other’s naked body was nothing.

They undressed and Zelda stepped in, followed by Lilith who turned on the showerhead.

When the redhead turned around, she noticed her Queen’s eyes roving over her form, so she teased, an eyebrow raised and a playful smirk on her lips.

“See something you like?”

“You know very well, my sweet Zelda. I mean really, if I didn’t find you this beautiful and attractive, it would mean that something was terribly wrong with me.”

She purred and the Spellman matriarch felt a shiver run down her spine upon hearing her low, sultry voice. She couldn’t stop a blush from creeping up her cheeks, so she turned back around, shyly avoiding the other’s gaze. 

The situation was oddly comfortable, and Zelda couldn’t stop smiling at the realisation that this unique and extremely powerful woman would always be by her side.

They lovingly washed each other, then stepped out of the tub to dry themselves. With a wordless spell, Lilith dressed them and put perfect makeup on their faces, curling and fluffing their hair, and the redhead beamed. 

“Thank you. Didn’t know you could do more than one at a time.”

“Well my dear, there are a few advantages to being the First.”

They smiled at each other and made their way downstairs.

Zelda went to the stove to put the kettle on, fried some eggs and bacon and surprised herself by not burning the whole place down; all the Spellmans knew the eldest was completely useless in the kitchen.

She served two plates and turned around to set one in front of the brunette, only to notice that she had conjured a cup of espresso for her.

“You- how did you know?”

“Oh, Zelda, please...You’re a nicotine-addicted workaholic. It doesn’t take a genius to guess that you drink strong coffee too.”

The redhead smiled, touched by the attentive and unexpected gesture.

She picked up her plate and put it on the tea tray before settling down next to the First Woman.

They ate in companionable silence, thankful for finally having some peace after the last few days that had been an emotional rollercoaster for both of them.

When Zelda was finished, half of the food left on her plate, she took a cigarette out of her elegant case, placed it on her golden vintage holder and lit it with her Cartier watch lighter. She took a long, deep drag, letting the smoke settle in her lungs before blowing it in a steady stream in Lilith direction.

The Queen of Hell smirked before she burst out laughing, and the High priestess frowned at her in mock outrage.

“What so funny, Lilith?”

She needed a few seconds to take her breath before answering.

“Nothing, it’s just...you’re  _ so dramatic _ with all your little elegant vintage things!”

She snorted one last time before composing herself.

“And you love it.”

“Of course I do.”

A comfortable silence settled over them once more. They passed the cigarette back and forth like old friends until it burned out and Zelda crushed it in a nearby ashtray.

“Lilith?”

“Hmm?”

“About Adam...and also about Mary...you promised me you would tell me everything that happened to her once we had dealt with this, and that was a week ago. Will- would you tell me now?”

The First Woman sighed heavily, then took a deep breath.

“I will, and I will let you choose whether you or I should tell Mary.”

Zelda froze.

“I- I think it should probably be me...she- I believe she’s quite comfortable with me now, and I- I’ll be there for her if she breaks down. On top of that, I know she already has another million questions for you…”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from her, and when you think she’s truly ready to talk to me, summon me and I’ll tell her everything.”

“Thank you.”

“No, don’t. It’s my responsibility.”

The redhead nodded and looked at her expectantly, silently urging her to start talking. 

“Adam, he- he was Mary’s fiancé. He came to surprise me, well her, on Valentine’s day, and I had no idea who he was so I asked Mrs Meeks...I planned to kill him, but then...he was so kind to me, so attentive, and I grew quite fond of him. You must understand, Zelda, I was so lonely, and he was there for me when I had  _ no one. _ ”

She sniffled lightly but angrily rubbed at her nose a second after.

“The Dark Lord deemed that he was distracting me from my mission, so he ordered me to kill him. I- I couldn’t do it, I had already grown attached to him...so I gave him a ring and asked him never to take it off, so he would be hidden from Lucifer…”

Zelda winced slightly upon remembering what Lilith’s mission had been; to corrupt and groom her niece for a life of servitude under her supposed father. The brunette seemed to notice and placed a warm hand on top of hers, although she was probably the one who needed comforting at that moment.

“But he somehow found out, and one night...he took Adam’s appearance, pretended to have prepared a romantic dinner for us. It went well until I almost choked on something, and- and it was the ring I had given the mortal. He revealed his severed head on the table and he- and he-”

She choked on a sob, a few tears escaping her eyes, and Zelda soothingly drew small circles on the back of her hand with the soft pad of her thumb, not wanting to overwhelm the older witch by getting closer.

“He made me  _ eat him _ , Zelda.”

She stared straight into her eyes when she said this, and it sent a chill down the redhead’s spine. She could see so much pain behind them that it was almost suffocating, and she couldn’t even begin to imagine what this had done to Lilith.

“How... _ how could I possibly tell her this?” _

The High Priestess asked in a broken whisper.

“She deserves to know. You know that, my dear.”

She nodded, angrily wiping away the stray tears that she wasn’t aware had rolled down her cheeks.

They took a few deep, synchronised breaths without letting go of the other’s hand.

“Now...you know he forced me to kill Mary.”

Zelda nodded weakly, tears threatening to fall again.

“I pretended to be a hurt, lost young girl one night, and I ran out of the woods and onto the road, in front of her car. She was driving home from the movie theatre...how ironic that she loves horror movies so much.”

She half-chuckled, unsuccessfully trying to lighten the mood.

“She stopped and took me home with her, offered me tea and almond cookies, telling me she would take me to a doctor the next morning. I- I didn’t want to kill her...and I almost didn’t, but the Dark Lord’s voice boomed in my mind, ringing in my ears, and it didn’t stop until I followed his orders. So I magically grabbed a pair of scissors and stabbed her in the neck with it...At- at least she died quickly…”

She added the last part for herself, to try and lessen the terrible guilt she felt.

“Then I did a ritual, using some of her blood to possess her and...well, you know the rest of the story from there.”

“Yes, I do, but...how have you kept her appearance, even now, if you brought her back?”

“Darling, this is just a glamour, a rather elaborate one but a glamour nonetheless.”

Zelda hummed, another question left on the tip of her tongue.

“Her soul...while she was dead...what happened to it?”

Lilith didn’t expect this, and she felt horrible for not having ever thought about it. She had a few ideas, but the truth was, she didn’t know.

“Well, umm...I don’t really know. I’m pretty sure it must have been in Hell, considering the circumstances of her death, but I- I guess I’ll have to do some research. We will find a way, Zelda.”

She said, squeezing her High Priestess’ hand as a promise.

“Could that be why she has been having flashes of Hellscapes in her nightmares?”

“That would make sense, yes.”

They both hummed, getting lost in their racing thoughts, already searching for explanations.

_ “I’m sorry, Zelda.” _

The High Priestess was startled back to reality and quickly looked up at her, confused.

“I- for what?”

“For everything.”

She understood, so she didn’t want to force all the words out of Lilith’s mouth; she had suffered more than enough.

With a last squeeze of the First Woman’s hand, Zelda rose from her chair, pulling the other witch up with her, and stood facing her, holding both of her hands.

“Thank you. For telling me.”

“Of course.”

She smiled and tucked back a strand of fiery red hair behind the Spellman matriarch’s ear.

“I need to go…”

She said quite sadly before gently taking Zelda’s head between her hands and placing a soft kiss to her forehead, lending her some power and courage for what she would have to do sometime in the coming days.

“ _ Thank you.” _

_ “Anytime, my beloved High Priestess.” _

She whispered against the redhead’s skin before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke.


	19. Stalling, an unexpected phone call and revelations

Classes had resumed at the Academy, and Zelda drowned herself in her work, trying to keep her mind off what she would have to tell Mary next time she saw her, but she couldn’t. Anytime she tried to push those thoughts away, they came rushing back, giving her a headache. She had a hard time focusing on teaching, would lose her train of thought in the middle of classes, and the students would give her confused looks, but never commented.

She knew she was stalling, but the truth was, she was  _ scared.  _

_ What if she never wants to talk to me again?  _ She asked herself one day as she was sitting in her office, hiding from everyone.

About a week after Lilith had stayed over, she went home to the mortuary after a long, exhausting day, and went to sit at the kitchen table to read the few articles in the newspaper she hadn’t had the time to in the morning.

A while later, the phone rang, making her almost jump out of her chair. She sighed and stood up to go and answer.  _ Who could it be? We haven’t had a call from clients in almost a month.  _ She wondered, before picking up the phone.

“ _ Zelda?” _

_ “This is she, who is calling?” _

Then it hit her. The soft, trembling voice on the other end of the line could be nobody else and she froze.

_ “ _ I miss you.  _ I miss you…” _

Mary said, cradling her phone against her ear as if it would give her the illusion that the redhead was there next to her.

“I- come to the mortuary tonight.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

She said, her voice now a bit steadier. 

Zelda waited for her to add something, and she swore she heard something faint but couldn’t make it out, so she hung up, sighing heavily.

_ I guess I don’t have a choice now… _

She went to the powder room to check her appearance before making her way to the parlour, lighting a cigarette and nervously paced back and forth, thoughts racing. Then the doorbell rang, startling her back to reality.

She opened the door to see the brunette with tears rolling down her cheeks, and as soon as she saw her, the brunette smiled half-heartedly before rushing to her and hugging her tightly.

The High Priestess froze but squeezed her tightly in return before slowly pulling away.

“Mary...what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

She asked, a worried look on her face.

“I- no, not really...I just- I just wanted,  _ needed,  _ to see you, Zelda.”

The redhead smiled warmly, relieved.

“Come. I’ll make us some tea-”

“Do you have anything stronger?”

“I- um...of course.”

She was taken aback, considering the mortal had been sick the last time she drank, seemingly not being used to alcohol, but it looked like she had things to tell her that made her anxious, so she understood.

The teacher followed her into the parlour, taking a seat on the couch by the fire while Zelda poured them two generous amounts of whiskey in crystal tumblers.

She settled down comfortably close to her before handing her a glass, their fingers brushing, and the redhead felt a strange spark, different from the other times, but chose to ignore it. Mary smiled gratefully, looking slightly more at ease from the contact.

They each silently took a sip of the amber liquid before Zelda spoke.

“Mary, I-”

“The nightmares have become worse...I can barely sleep at all…”

She said weakly and the redhead started worrying even more.

“Do you- do you want to talk about them?”

“Umm...maybe…”

Zelda patiently waited for her to gather her thoughts, almost finishing her drink in the process.

“I’ve been seeing...hellscapes, I think, and it felt like I had been there. I saw myself doing  _ horrifying things _ ; killing people, eating them...and I had magic...it’s- it’s so strange, I don’t understand…”

A single tear escaped her eye and the Spellman matriarch froze. This confirmed hers and Lilith’s suspicions, but tonight, she needed to tell her what happened to her fiancé, or she never would.

“I- I must admit I don’t understand either, Mary…”

She lied, feeling guilty about it, but revealing that she had died and that her soul had been to Hell and back would be too much for her to take on top of everything else. It would also probably be better if the Queen told her those things.

The brunette hummed and stayed silent, not fully believing the redhead’s words, but didn’t push further.

Zelda reached out to wipe away the slowly drying tear, and Mary leaned into her touch, smiling lightly and letting her eyes flutter shut.

“Mary…”

She started, still hesitant, but took a deep breath, drawing on the power and courage the demoness had given her to continue.

“There’s something I need to tell you…”

The mortal opened her eyes, listening intently.

“Lilith told me what happened to Adam…”

Mary's face contorted into something that looked like a mix of fear, anxiety and impatience. She shivered and Zelda ran a warm hand up and down her arm.

The High Priestess told her everything almost in a single breath, the words rushing out of her. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the mortal’s face while she did, so she stared blankly at a random point in the room.

When she was finished, she nervously fixed her gaze with the brunette’s, noticing the tears that had flowed down her cheeks, and her sadness made her heart clench.

The teacher broke down, sobbing, collapsed onto Zelda’s lap and the witch started stroking her hair, trying desperately to soothe her. She cried silently upon witnessing the other woman’s pain, and it became hard to breathe. She knew how heart-wrenching it was to lose a loved one.

“ _ I’m so sorry…” _

She whispered shakily, her voice almost breaking.

She let Mary cry freely, her tears wetting her dress but she didn’t care. Her breaths came in short and ragged, but Zelda kept stroking her hair and softly drawing circles on her back until she calmed down.

“I don’t blame her.”

“What?”

“Lilith, I don’t blame her. It wasn’t her fault, she was ordered to kill him, but she didn’t do it. She tried to protect him as best she could...and I’m happy she gave him what I never could...”

She seemed to have added the last words hesitantly, and her voice was tinted with shame.

The High Priestess was confused. Then it dawned upon her that Mary had guessed the First Woman had fallen in love with him and had probably expressed it in a carnal way.

“You- you never-”

“No. I used my desire to wait until marriage not to do it, but in reality, I also think I didn’t want to commit to him...I- maybe I didn’t truly love him…”

Zelda hummed in understanding. Granted, it had been a completely different situation, but she had married a man she had never loved, and she was somewhat glad that Mary hadn’t made the same mistake.

They stayed like that for a while, the mortal woman still laying on the redhead’s lap, then she shifted to look up at her, eyes still shiny with tears.

_ “Can I- can I please stay here tonight? I- I don’t want to be alone…” _

“Of course, Mary. I’ll go up and prepare a room for you.”

“ _ With- could I stay with you?” _

“Alright. Come with me.”

She helped her; her body had grown weak from all the emotions and crying.

Mary held onto to her, almost clutching her arm while they made their way upstairs, afraid her knees would buckle if she didn’t.

Zelda gave her the same nightdress she had lent her last time, making the brunette smile and blush slightly. 

They both changed and the teacher went to the bed, slipping under the covers. The redhead quickly went through her evening routine, moisturizing her arms and legs at her vanity, choosing to ignore the mortal woman’s stare.

She joined her, pulling her into her arms, sensing she needed the comforting contact. Mary clung to her, almost nuzzling her neck. Her breathing slowed down until she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Zelda closed her eyes, focused on the other woman’s calm, steady breaths, and soon fell into a deep slumber, desperately hoping everything would be fine.


	20. Chopin and hope

They woke up the next day feeling well rested, still holding on to each other.

“Morning-”

The mortal woman said before yawning, stretching her arms and back, careful not to hit Zelda in the process. 

“Good morning, my sweet Mary.”

The teacher blushed profusely, smiling widely, though thankful for the fact that the redhead couldn’t see how affected she was.

“Sweet...and yours huh?”

“Well...you are, and uuhh-”

“It’s fine. I like it.”

The High Priestess sighed in relief; she hadn’t even thought for a second before speaking the words. The brunette hummed happily and snuggled closer to her, Zelda absently drawing circles on the other woman’s stomach. 

They stayed in bed for a while, neither wanting to get up and out of their little bubble. Then the witch felt Mary getting heavier on top of her, probably falling back asleep. She pressed a kiss on the top of her head, inhaling the sweet lavender scent of her hair, and Mary stirred, surprised by the gesture. Zelda took her hands in hers, squeezing them gently.

“Mary...don’t fall back asleep, it’s already almost noon. We should go down and eat something.”

The mortal woman groaned and turned to nuzzle her neck, her breath tickling Zelda’s skin and making her shudder. 

“Come on.”

She said before sitting up, lifting Mary with her. The brunette just wrapped her arms around her middle and looked up at her before resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Not yet.”

The Spellman matriarch sighed but melted under her.

“Fine. You’re really clingy you know…”

“ _ Only with you.” _

Zelda’s heart dropped.  _ I’m aware we’ve grown somewhat attached to each other, but this… _

She quickly shook her anxious thoughts away and let herself be enveloped in the comfort of their embrace.

After quite some convincing on the witch’s part, they finally got out of bed and got ready for the day. It was Monday, so Mary had to call Baxter High and apologise for her absence, promising she would be there to teach her afternoon classes.

They went down to the kitchen and ate breakfast in comfortable silence, throwing each other curious glances and smiling.

_ Why does this feel so right?  _ They both asked themselves at the same time.

The redhead observed her, trying to decipher the secrets her expressions could hold. She knew she was in mourning, but she seemed to handle it surprisingly well, or perhaps she hadn’t fully realised yet.

The teacher soon had to leave for school so she spoke hesitantly.

“Zelda?”

She hummed and looked up at her.

“Would you- would you maybe like to come over for dinner tomorrow night? I- I don’t want to wait for another week before seeing you again…”

She looked down at her lap while saying the last words, wringing her fingers nervously. The redhead placed a warm hand on top of her, trying to coax her into looking at her.

“Of course I’d like that, Mary.”

Mary smiled widely at that and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, like she had done to her just a week prior, making the witch blush.

They stood up and hugged before the mortal woman picked up her bag and left.

The rest of the day and the next seemed to go by dreadfully slowly for both of them, they couldn’t wait to see each other again.

On Tuesday, when the last bell finally rang, Mary picked up her satchel and almost ran to her car to get home.

As soon as she arrived, she got started with dinner, taking the meat she had marinated out of the fridge and placing it in the heating oven. She chopped some vegetables and threw them in next to the meat so they would get some taste before putting on some rice.

She then went to take a shower, washing her hair with the lavender-scented shampoo that she had noticed Zelda seemed to like. When she got out, she stood wrapped in a fluffy towel in front of her closet for almost half an hour, trying to figure out what she would wear.

She settled on a black pencil skirt that was tighter than what she usually wore, with a white blouse that she tucked in, accentuating her slim waist. She paired that with a pair of low heels and went to her vanity to dry her hair, which she chose to let down for the occasion.

_ Should I wear contacts? No...too much. _

She put on her usual simple makeup; light pink lipstick, mascara and a thin line of kohl around her eyes. She sighed, quite satisfied with the way she looked, for once.

When Zelda got home from the Academy, she found Hilda seemingly waiting for her in the kitchen.

“Sister, what is it? I don’t have much time.”

“Well hello to you too...are you going somewhere?”

“That’s none of your business, Hildegarde.”

The blonde witch flinched slightly at the harshness in the older sister’s voice, never getting quite used to it, even after all this time.

“I was just wondering if we could have a nice family dinner tonight...it’s been a while, Zelds…”

It was true that they had barely spent any time together for over a week, but she couldn’t bring herself to cancel her plans with Mary, and if she were honest, she really didn’t want to either.

“I’m sorry, Hildie, but I do have plans. Perhaps tomorrow?”

The younger witch sighed but the softer tone her sister used this time warmed her heart, and she smiled.

“Alright. Have fun!  _ Wherever you might be going.” _

She mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. You know I talk to myself sometimes.”

Zelda hummed, sceptical, but popped a grape in the mouth, gave her sister a genuine smile and made her way upstairs to get ready.

She glanced at the clock.  _ I don’t have enough time. _

She cast a glamour to fix her hair and makeup, smoothing the wrinkles on her blouse and burgundy pantsuit, then lightly sprayed some jasmine-scented perfume over her clothes.

_ I suppose this will have to do.  _ She thought to herself, not really satisfied with the result.

She grabbed her purse and teleported herself to the cottage. She had butterflies fluttering around her stomach. She was slightly nervous; it was the first time she had been here since that night she found the mortal woman in the rain.  _ Pull yourself together, Spellman. You’re acting like you have some kind of schoolgirl crush.  _ She told herself firmly.

She knocked at the door but there was no answer, so she tentatively opened the door and made her way in.

She hadn’t noticed a piano being there in the corner of the living room last time. Mary was playing Chopin’s nocturne in c sharp minor and Zelda smiled.

_ She is adorable...and what an interesting choice. _

She slowly walked to her, careful not to startle her and gently placed her hands on her shoulders. The brunette shuddered but relaxed as soon as she turned around and saw who it was.

“Zelda! You came!”

“Of course I did. I always keep my word, and...I wouldn’t have missed this for anything.”

She said softly and kissed the top of her head, making Mary blush and give her the cutest smile, and the redhead couldn't help but smile back.

“Keep playing, don’t stop on my account.”

“But-”

“Please. I enjoy it, and you play very well. I would know, I met Fryderyk. I’m curious though, what made you choose this piece? It’s quite melancholic, and...sad.”

Mary’s eyes shone with wonder, knowing the woman standing before her had met and heard her favourite composer, but she chose not to comment and answered the question instead.

“I- I don’t think so...I mean...I often seem to play sad pieces when I’m happy and the other way around, but I find that there is always hope in his music, you know? Always a tiny light at the end of the tunnel, however far and out of reach it may appear to be...It- music helped me a lot during these last months...my whole life, actually…”

Zelda’s heart clenched and a single tear rolled down her cheek, but she kept smiling. This reminded her of how much she and Lilith still needed to tell her. It was painful to imagine how she would react to some of it, and she couldn’t imagine losing her now.

Mary slowly reached her hand up to wipe away the tear with the soft pad of her thumb, eyes filled with concern, and the redhead placed her own hand on top of hers, leaning into her loving touch.

“The world doesn’t deserve you, Mary Wardwell. You’re too pure and hopeful…”

A few tears rolled down the teacher’s cheeks and she didn’t trust her voice to reply. What could she possibly say to that anyway? Instead, she turned around and started playing again, from the beginning, and her sound was so filled with emotion it brought more tears to the witch’s eyes. It was as if, with her music, she told her things that were impossible to express in words.

Zelda let her hands slide down her arms and started to turn around to go sit on the couch by the fire, but she was stopped by Mary whispering, still playing.

“ _ No. Stay.” _

The High Priestess smiled weakly, placed her hands back on her shoulders, and she felt the teacher sigh in relief.

When she got to the end, she waited a few minutes before she rose and turned around to wrap Zelda in a tight hug.

“ _ Thank you. Beautiful can’t even begin to describe what you just gave me.” _

The witch whispered in her ear, sending shivers down the mortal woman’s spine. It truly felt like a gift, like that moment had been incredibly special.

They parted, smiling at each other, and Mary silently took the redhead’s hand and led her to the kitchen where dinner was waiting for them.

They ate in relative silence, talking about mundane things every now and then. When they finished, Zelda thanked her for the food and they did the dishes together. Halfway through, the brunette started chuckling lightly and the witch raised a brow.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s just...this feels so domestic.”

“I suppose it does…”

She agreed and let out a chuckle of her own.  _ Why isn’t this so scary anymore?  _ She asked herself and smiled.

They moved to the living room for a drink. They discussed history, culture, witchcraft, and Zelda was extremely impressed with the mortal woman’s vast knowledge.

Mary played some more piano for her, and she was overjoyed at how much the other woman seemed to enjoy it. Every time she finished a piece, the redhead clapped and she blushed before getting on to the next one.

After about an hour, she joined the witch on the couch, picking up her drink and taking a slow, appreciative sip of the amber liquid. She relaxed in her seat and blindly reached for Zelda’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying the other’s presence while being extremely aware of their entwined hands. They were comfortable,  _ happy. _

Mary let her eyes flutter shut, but the redhead gently caressed her cheek with her free hand to bring her back.

When she opened her eyes, she had a strange look in them the Spellman witch had never seen before, and she realised their faces were dangerously close. Before she could register what was happening, Mary leaned up towards her.

“Mary, what are you- mmmmh…”

She froze for half a second before she returned the kiss, and it felt  _ so right  _ to the both of them, as if the whole universe now made sense.

The brunette lingered against her lips for a while before suddenly pulling back, blushing furiously and casting her eyes down.

“I- I’m so sorry...maybe it was the alcohol, I-”

Zelda just cupped her face between her hands, forcing her to look her in the eye. She smiled widely and kissed her again, with a little more fervour and the teacher let out a soft moan of surprise.

“I- I don’t know what to say-”

_ “Shhh...don’t say anything…” _

She whispered, placing a finger over her lips to silence her, then tracing them with great focus, as if there were riddles to solve there, and Mary sighed.

_ “Stay with me?” _

_ “There is nothing I could want more right now, my sweet Mary…” _


	21. Mysterious sparks and a picnic

They woke up the next day at the crack of dawn, their eyes slowly fluttering open and adapting to the early morning light. Mary had held Zelda through the night, comforted by feeling the other woman’s weight on her in an interesting reversal of roles.

The redhead sighed contentedly, shifting to look up at her and her impossibly gorgeous blue eyes.

“Your eyes are so beautiful, my sweet Mary. I wonder what kind of secrets you might hold in them, they’re the windows to your soul. I’ll never get tired of looking into them…”

The mortal woman blushed slightly and kissed her forehead, making the witch smile.

“Well, isn’t this a great way to wake up, and I would say the same about yours, darling. Maybe I should wear contacts more often.”

_ Darling...the word has never sounded as perfect as when it comes from her lips.  _ Zelda thought to herself.

“Only if you want to.”

The brunette nodded and sat up against the headboard, pulling Zelda with her and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. 

The redhead hummed and whispered.

_ “Skip school, Mary. I don’t want to let go of you quite yet.” _

The teacher sighed and smiled half-heartedly.

“As much as I’d love that, I already missed yesterday morning, and I can’t afford to do that again, especially not two days in a row…”

She explained, stroking the High Priestess mussed auburn curls, and the redhead groaned.

“I suppose that’s reasonable...you’re such a devoted teacher. Your students are extremely lucky to have you.”

_ Perhaps they used to be, back when I was still sharp and focused... _ Mary mused quite sadly, frowning, a bit disappointed in herself.

“What’s wrong?”

Zelda asked, reaching up to lovingly caress her cheek.

“I- it’s nothing, really...I just...I haven’t been able to focus since I woke up feeling so strange a couple of months ago, and I know it has taken a toll on my teaching…”

The witch’s heart clenched.  _ She needs to talk to Lilith, but it’s still too soon. _

“I understand...but I’m sure you’ll be back to your smart, quick-witted self in no time. I can see it when we talk. You know so much, you’re so curious about everything…”

“Hmm...perhaps you’re right…”

Zelda sighed in relief, glad she seemed to believe her encouraging words.

They got ready before going down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast and made their way outside. It was sunny, the sky free of clouds, birds chirping nearby, and Nature seemed to reflect the way they both felt.

They kissed on the porch, and time seemed to stop, but they eventually parted. The High Priestess felt the same spark as last time on her lips, and she froze for a second.

_ Could she? No, that’s impossible. _

They smiled at each other widely, the teacher got in her car and the redhead teleported home to gather her things before going to the Academy of Unseen Arts.

A couple of weeks passed, and they constantly thought of each other, whatever they may be doing. They had both been too busy and hadn’t been able to meet, and it was hard.

One day, Zelda conjured a picnic basket with two sandwiches, a bottle of fine wine she had in her cellar, lemon tarts and strawberries because she had noticed those were Mary’s favourite desserts every time she had stayed for dinner at the mortuary. She also added a blanked, for the teacher seemed to always be cold even when the weather was nice.

She teleported to Baxter High to surprise her after the last bell had rung and she was happy to find her in her office, grading papers. She knocked softly on the slightly open door and the teacher looked up, smiling and beaming at her. 

“Zelda! What a nice surprise!”

She exclaimed before standing up from her chair, rushing towards her and tightly wrapping her arms around her.

_ “I missed you.” _

She whispered in her ear and the redhead shivered. She pulled back gently and kissed her sweetly. Then the brunette noticed the basket she had in hand and raised an eyebrow in curiosity, pointing down at it.

“What’s this?”

“Oh...I thought we could have a nice picnic...if you’d like?”

She asked, almost shyly and the mortal woman melted at how adorable she was.

“I’d love that! Let me just gather my things.”

She walked back to her desk to pick up her coat and satchel before joining the Spellman witch at the door. She linked her arm with hers and she felt Zelda tense.

“It’s fine, darling. I don’t care if people see us or start any kind of gossip. They have been whispering things behind my back ever since I returned as principal anyway. I have no idea how that happened, to be honest…and I found out that Mr Hawthorne had disappeared quite suddenly in my absence...very strange...”

She said with an anxious look on her face.

_ What in Heaven, Lilith?  _ The high Priestess thought angrily but managed to keep a somewhat neutral expression.  _ You will have to meet with her soon before she truly starts losing her mind… _

They went out to the parking lot, walking with almost comically synchronised steps. Mary climbed into the driver’s seat and Zelda in the passenger side, with the basket on her knees.

“Where are we going?”

“Do you like the woods? I find that place is quite...magical.”

She said with a smirk and the brunette chuckle at the little joke.

“I love it. I spent a lot of time there in my youth, whenever I wanted to get away from my family and be completely by myself, undisturbed. I felt safe in that forest, and I could swear I sometimes saw strange lights and creatures lurking behind the trees. I suppose that makes sense now…”

“Hmm...of course, it does. A lot of familiars spend their days in those woods, some fairies too…”

Mary quickly turned to face her and ask, intrigued, before focusing back on the road.

“Familiars? What are they? I must say I have read quite a lot about witches but never came across familiars…”

“Goblins, shapeshifters, if you will. Every witch has one. They’re our faithful companion and guardian from the moment we take our Dark Baptism.”

She saw the brunette raise a brow from the corner of her eye.

“That’s the ceremony during which we would sign away our soul in the Book of the Beast, but not anymore, Praise Lilith…”

The teacher hummed before asking.   
  


“So I’m guessing you must have a familiar...what’s their name?”

Zelda smiled sadly before answering.

“I did...but he died a century ago. Well, everyone says he is dead but I don’t believe that. I think he was just cursed and petrified. I have kept him. He’s a basset hound, and his name is Vinegar Tom, Vinnie T. to his close friends.”

Mary couldn’t hold back a snort and the redhead glared at her in mock outrage.

“What? That’s a perfectly nice name for a dog!”

“Yeah...it actually is. Just caught me off guard. And your family’s?”

“Sabrina has a black cat, Salem, Hilda has her spiders and Ambrose...well, let’s just say he had a mouse, Leviathan, who was enchanted to betray him…”

The brunette hummed but didn’t push further about the last one.

They stayed in comfortable silence for the remainder of the drive, absently singing along to the radio tunes and throwing each other cute smiles. They went to leave the car by the cottage and decided to walk from there.

The redhead led them to a clearing in the middle of the woods and Mary gasped.

“Zelda! I- I used to come here all the time!”

“Really? Well, this is quite a nice coincidence because so did I…”

_ How strange...we are more alike than I thought... _ She mused before placing the basket and a blanket on the ground, taking out the food and wine, before gesturing for the teacher to sit beside her.

“You made all of this?”

She asked, eyes filled with wonder and gratitude.

“Well, not quite...I conjured the food but took the bottle of wine from my personal collection. It’s a Chateau Margaux, one of my favourites, from 1866 so I hope it is still good…”

“I- wow...I’m sure it is, and I love red wine.”

Zelda each poured them a glass and unwrapped the sandwiches before handing them to the mortal woman.

“Cheers!”

“Cheers! To more moments like these.”

The teacher replied. They smiled at each other before the redhead leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips and Mary sighed happily.

They ate, the teacher complimenting the magical food and they chatted like old friends. It felt so easy, so  _ natural.  _

Then the witch took out the lemon tarts and strawberries. The brunette’s eyes welled up and she smiled.

“Y-you noticed…”

“Of course, my sweet Mary. I notice a lot of things about you…”

She admitted and smiled back.

The mortal woman took a bite of the pastry and  _ moaned  _ at the taste, her eyes fluttering shut in appreciation, making Zelda suddenly feel too hot in her blazer so she took it off.

_ Stop that. It’s inappropriate.  _ She scolded herself.

They fed each other strawberries as lovers would. Some juice ran down Mary’s chin and the redhead lunged forward to lick it off before she could wipe it away. This time they both felt the strange spark at the contact and jumped back.

“W-what was that?”

The teacher asked, confused.

“I- I don’t know, I- I think it’s time we asked Lilith some things...I could summon her some time at the end of the week, when we’re both free from work…”

“O-okay...I think you’re right.”

They gave each other a half-smile before gathering everything and walking back to the cottage. Half-way there, Zelda noticed Mary was shivering, so she pulled out another, smaller, wool blanket and wrapped it around her shoulder, holding it there with her arm and the brunette pulling it more tightly around herself.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, dear.”

The teacher blushed, and they walked the rest of the way with the High Priestess’ arm still draped over her shoulders.

They didn’t dare kiss again until they reached the porch, and this time it felt normal. 

“This was nice…”

“It really was. We should do it again.”

“I’d like that…”

Zelda turned away to leave but she was interrupted by the soft voice she had grown to love so much calling her name.

“Zelda?”

“Yes?”

She looked worried and the redhead’s green eyes filled with concern.

“About Lilith- I...you will be there when I see her again, right?”

“I- I think it would be better if I left you two alone, at least in the beginning...I believe she has a lot to tell you...but I could stay nearby, and you could call me if you need to. Here. Just write my name on this and I’ll appear by your side immediately.”

She handed her a piece of enchanted paper and Mary smiled gratefully.

“Thank you, I... _ kiss me…” _

_ “ _ How could I say no to that?”

Zelda answered before closing the gap and kissing her more passionately than she ever had before, making Mary moan into her mouth, and it sent a chill down the redhead’s spine.

When the brunette opened her eyes, her favourite witch had already vanished.


	22. A revelatory meeting

Three days passed and the weekend finally came. 

Mary’s thoughts had been filled with Lilith, and it had made the nightmares even worse, so she couldn’t wait to finally get some answers.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Zelda was nervously pacing back and forth in her office at home, cigarette in hand. She groaned, feeling a headache forming at the back of her skull, but it was time.

She took a seat behind her desk and clasped her hands together, closing her eyes.

_ “Hail Lilith, full of disgrace-” _

“You summoned me?”

The High Priestess’ eyes snapped open.

“Lilith...I- yes. I believe Mary is ready to meet with you…”

“Oh- I...alright. Yes, I suppose it’s time.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll go to the cottage tonight.”

She nodded before vanishing in a whirl of Hellfire.

The Spellman matriarch sighed, rubbing at her temples.

_ I need this to go well.  _ She thought desperately before quickly scribbling a note on the magic paper she had given Mary to inform her that the First Woman would be visiting her tonight.

She then made her way into the parlour and poured herself a healthy glass of whiskey. She wouldn’t be able to keep on working anyway, so she might as well indulge in one of her favourite vices. 

That night, Mary was sitting in her living room by the fire, Dante’s Inferno sitting on her lap, but she was so anxious she couldn’t focus at all. She sighed, closed the book and placed it on the coffee table before taking her glasses off to rub her tired eyes.

She slowly rose from the couch and made her way to the kitchen to make herself a strong cup of coffee.  _ I’ll need to be fully awake for this.  _ She thought to herself.

She started pacing the kitchen nervously, cradling the hot mug in her freezing hands. She hesitated for a while before making her way to the phone.

_ “Zelda…” _

“Mary? Is- is everything alright?”

“ _ Zelda...I’m scared....” _

She said so faintly the witch barely heard her, and her heart clenched.

“Oh, my sweet Mary, she- Lilith won’t hurt you, I know that. She will just talk to you, and you will ask her questions if you need to. Trust me, everything will be alright, I promise.”

She said with such finality and certainty that the mortal woman believed her, slightly reassured.

“Thank you. I- I missed hearing your voice…”

She said, blushing and sniffing lightly.

“And I missed yours. I’ll see you soon. I lo-”

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Goodbye, Mary.”

She hung up before the brunette could answer, leaving her confused but she was so focused on seeing Lilith that those thoughts quickly left her mind.

Only a few minutes later, she was startled by a knock on the door. She took a few deep breaths and smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles on her skirt before going to greet her guest. 

_ Is she a guest? I don’t even really know who or what she is… _

She went to open the door, only to come face to face with her doppelgänger. Although her hair was down, her lips were painted in a dark red, dramatic makeup surrounded her eyes and a somewhat devious smirk played on her lips that sent a chill down Mary’s spine. For some reason, she hadn't noticed all of these details the first time she saw her.

“Good evening, Mary.”

Her voice, so familiar, yet so unlike her own was terribly unsettling. It was as if the First Woman’s ancientness could be heard in it.

“G-good evening...Lilith. I- please, do come in.”

The Queen of Hell nodded and made her way inside before settling in the armchair that had become her favourite while she had lived in the cottage.

“Tea?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Mary went to the kitchen to prepare the beverage but when she came back to the living room, carrying the tea tray, she had a hard time to stop her hands from shaking. Lilith sighed, took pity on her and levitated it to place it on the table. The teacher’s eyes widened in shock but she then gave the demoness a tight-lipped smile.

“I- thank you.”

“Anytime. There’s no need to fear me, you know.”

The mortal went to sit on the couch, still trembling slightly and nervously wringing her hands, eyes cast down. She then looked up and stared right into the piercing blue orbs that seemed to flash red for a split second.

“I- I’m sorry. I just...there is something when I'm in your presence that makes me feel...weak...and vulnerable, I suppose.”

“That’s quite understandable.”

She said before taking a slow sip of the hot tea, humming in delight upon feeling the burn on her tongue. Mary raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I am very powerful, after all, and what I will tell you tonight will probably explain why you feel this way, but I’d like you to tell me everything you remember first.”

“Oh- I...alright. Well, I remember going to see Night of the Living Dead, back in October...I almost ran over a young girl on the drive home and took her with me to help her out of the cold. She- she looked so scared...then there is a huge gap and I woke up from a very vivid dream, starving, absolutely famished. I’ve been having terrible nightmares ever since…They- they almost feel like...memories, or...maybe visions, I’m not sure…”

“What do you see?”

“What?”

“In your nightmares, what do you see?”

“I- what I believe to be hellscapes, people being tortured and killed, often by my own hand, and….and  _ so much blood. _ I don’t know what to make of them... _ The only thing that keeps me somewhat sane these days is Zelda…” _

She whispered the last sentence brokenly, tears threatening to fall, but she managed to hold them back. Lilith hummed and gave her a warm, genuine smile that seemed to calm her a bit.

“I see...I am very happy you two have found each other.”

A tense silence fell over them, and Mary swore she could sense some nervous energy coming from the other woman.  _ Strange.  _ The Queen of Hell then spoke, startling her back to reality.

“So...let’s start with your nightmares. They are memories, in a way, you are right.”

“What- what do you mean?”

The teacher had a fearful look on her face, but her curiosity and confusion were even more evident.

Lilith sighed heavily.  _ I suppose there’s no point in stalling. _

“Because you seem to remember, from somewhere deep within your mind, all the things I did and saw while I was, well….you.”

The mortal woman was even more confused now.

“What? You  _ were me _ ? I don’t understand...that makes absolutely no sense, it-”

The witch cut off her ramblings with a stern voice.

“Now listen to me. I know it wouldn’t make any sense to you, but let me explain. The girl you took home with you that night...that was me. I killed and possessed you, but made you forget. It wasn’t my choice, I was sent on a mission by the Dark Lord and you were collateral damage.”

The flood of information hit Mary like a tidal wave, and she froze, completely incapable of speech for a few minutes. Uncharacteristically, especially when faced with a mortal, Lilith’s features were etched with concern, and she waited with bated breath for the teacher to say something, anything. It seemed to take an eternity before the words sunk in, and anger like she had never felt before boiled inside the teacher.

“How- how dare you!? What kind of excuse is that? “It wasn’t my will, I was sent on a mission” BULLSHIT! We always have a choice!”

The teacups suddenly started rattling on the table and a painting fell off the wall, landing on the floor with a loud thud. The two women almost jumped out of their seats.

“How did you do that?”

Lilith asked, her voice slightly shaky, pointing at the fallen piece of art.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Well neither did I so it must be...but how…”

_ Oh. _

“Mary...it seems that I’ve left some of my magic in you…”

The mortal woman’s eyes widened in shock, but the demoness could also detect something akin to wonder in them.

“What? But...how?”

“When I did the ritual to take possession of your body, I- I had to use some of your blood and...I suppose when I brought you back, I left some of my own blood behind…”

An awkward silence settled over them until the teacher broke it.

“Well that’s...quite fascinating…”

“Please sit.”

Mary looked at her in slight confusion before the words registered and she did as she was told.

“Now...I believe that Zelda or I, or maybe even the both of us, will need to help you learn how to use and control your magic...this is something unheard of...a mortal having magical powers. We will have to tread carefully.”

“I- uh...yes. I think I understand.”

“Good. Do you have any questions for me?”

Mary stayed silent for a while, gathering her thoughts and trying to let all of that new information sink in before she asked.

“Yes...firstly, what was your mission? What was worth killing me for?”

Lilith was taken aback; she weirdly hadn’t expected this as her first question.

“Lucifer sent me to...prepare and groom Sabrina to become his Queen. It seems that she is also his daughter...He needed me to use someone close to her, someone she already admired and trusted so I could guide her down the path of Night." 

Oddly, the teacher didn't seem so surprised upon hearing the revelations about Sabrina, and she had no idea why, so she waited to see if the Queen of Hell would continue.

"I did that...until she opened my eyes and made me realise the centuries, no millennia _ , _ I had spent serving him had been for nothing. So we joined forces, defeated him and I took my rightful place on the throne of Hell. You must understand, Mary, I was his right-hand, his concubine, it was all I had ever known...I couldn’t disobey him at the time, he would’ve destroyed me…”

A few tears rolled down her cheeks and Mary surprised herself when she felt a pang in her chest. Compassion. Compassion for a being that had killed her and brought her back to life. She didn’t know what to say, so without thinking, she walked over to Lilith and knelt in front of her. The First Woman didn’t notice her presence until the mortal woman gently placed a hand on hers, which was clutching at her thigh, nails digging into soft flesh through the fabric of her tights. The demoness gasped in surprise.

“What are you-”

“I understand, Lilith, but...I can’t forgive you...not yet, at least.”

She simply said and the Queen smiled. 

In a very unexpected gesture, the teacher took her hand, pulled her up from the armchair and led her to the couch to sit beside her.

“Lilith...when I woke up, when-  _ when you brought me back... _ I was principal at Baxter High, h-how did that happen?”

“When I said I was you, I meant it fully. I lived here, in your cottage, I took your job, everything-"

"You- you lived here? Oh...well, I suppose that would explain the cross above the fireplace being upside down, and the very form-fitting clothes I found in my closet that could never be mine…"

"Yes...and I'm sorry but I didn't have much of a choice, and with everything that went down, I never had the time to put things back the way they were before…"

Mary hummed then turned to face her again, looking at her expectantly, waiting for the rest of her explanation.

"Principal Hawthorne was a...let’s just say things how they are, a disgusting man. If he did to you what he did to me, then he deserved what happened to him…”

“He...yes, he was quite insistent with his advances and not so subtle staring, but...w- what happened to him? did you do something?”

“Yes. I- I killed him…"

The teacher's eyes widened in shock, then she felt guilty for almost being  _ happy _ that the man was no more. She didn't know why, but she wanted more details.

"How?"

"I...well, I won’t deny that I feasted on his flesh. I- you know I’m the First Woman, First Witch and now, Queen of Hell, but I’m also other things...I’m a demon, Mary, the Dawn of Doom, the woman all men have feared since I fled the Garden and chose to be demonized instead of submitting to the First Man and our Creator...male flesh is the only thing that can bring me true sustenance. I’m sorry, this must be a lot, I shouldn’t have-”

Mary gulped but placed a gentle hand on her forearm.

“That- that does explain a lot...and yes, it is a lot to take in, but I- I prefer to know…”

Lilith smiled weakly and patted her hand before awkwardly pulling away. She stood up slowly and sighed, but gave the other woman a small smile.

“I hope you now have gotten some of the answers you were looking for, the more important ones at least...I- I must admit I am quite tired, but if need be, I’ll allow you to ask Zelda to summon me again.”

Mary nodded and gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She rose from the couch to be level with the demoness.

"Just one last question...why- how do you still look like me?"

Lilith smirked and fixed her gaze with hers before looking her up and down.

"I've grown to like this body, Mary, and a face like this...it's quite hard to beat. It's only a glamour, though, don't worry, a spell we witches can cast to alter our appearance."

The mortal woman blushed at the compliment and avoided the other's gaze. She couldn't think of anything more to add, so she looked up at her and said, with a genuinely grateful smile.

“Thank you, for coming.”

Lilith simply nodded and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, as if she had never been there at all.


	23. Anger and words from the heart

As soon as Lilith had left, Mary pulled the enchanted piece of paper out of her pocket and angrily scribbled Zelda's name, in such a way that her handwriting was almost unrecognizable.

The redhead had been lounging in the parlour, anxious to hear from Mary, chainsmoking for the better part of two hours when she noticed the message and teleported straight in front of the brunette.

"Mary? Are you okay? How did it go?"

She asked, voice laced with concern, and she reached out to take the teacher's hand but she pulled back instantly. 

"You knew!"

She spat, pointing a finger to her chest, and the witch felt like her skin was burning under her touch. _So it's true...she does have magic…_

"I- I…"

"No!"

She shoved her with a violence the High Priestess would never have thought she'd be capable of, and she almost fell to the floor but caught herself on the back of the couch.

"No! I don't want to hear your meaningless excuses, Zelda! You knew I had been _dead_ for months! That she _killed_ me, and you didn't tell me! You knew why I had nightmares, why I was so confused, and did nothing!"

"I-"

The Spellman matriarch was shaking at this point, and her attempt to speak seemed to go completely unnoticed by the teacher, who went on.

"You pretend to care about me, but you don't, do you? I was just some charity project you took up to absolve yourself of your guilt, wasn't I? Well, I hope it was fun because this, whatever it is, is over. I don't want to see you ever again!"

"No! I didn't pre-"

"Stop! Don't even try. Leave me alone. I've been alone my whole life and I'd rather be alone again than be with someone like you."

Zelda flinched at the words but managed to compose herself to speak.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be alone anymore."

"That's your problem. You may leave now."

And she desperately wanted her to leave, so she could finally let the floodgates open, cry until there were no more tears left. She felt _betrayed._ She had trusted this woman from the beginning, believed in her, but she had been lying the whole time. She didn't truly want to be alone, but her pride was stronger than her feelings at that moment.

"No, Mary, I can't leave."

The witch said, surprised by how calm her own voice sounded because her insides were slowly breaking down.

"Why? Why can't you just leave?"

"Because I love you, Mary!"

She shouted almost angrily and both women froze, in shock, staring at each other. Zelda because she could hardly believe those words had left her mouth, this wasn’t the ideal time to reveal her feelings, and Mary because she didn’t expect this, certainly not in a moment like this. She knew the redhead was closed off, Hilda had told her she had built high, thick walls around her heart over the years, and she looked into her eyes, unsure whether she was sincere or not.

“What?”

She asked, confused, and her voice had softened a little.

“I love you! I’m in love with you, Mary Wardwell!”

And now she was prepared to say it, again and again, until the mortal woman would believe her.

“Come here.”

The High Priestess approached her carefully, hesitantly, as one would a wounded deer.

When she stopped, their faces were mere inches apart, and they could feel the other’s heavy breaths against their skin.

“Say it again.”

“I love you…”

“Again.”

“ _I love you.”_

She whispered desperately.

Then the brunette closed the small gap between them and kissed her _,_ deeply, passionately, and surprised wouldn’t even begin to describe what the witch felt.

Time seemed to stop, and their tongues danced, not quite trying to dominate the other, but the Spellman matriarch could still feel lingering anger emanating from the mortal woman.

When they parted for breath, the teacher gently took her face in her soft hands, wiping away the tears the redhead hadn’t been aware had escaped her eyes, pressing their foreheads together.

“I- I think I love you too, Zelda, but- but I’m... _scared_ …”

Her voice was back to her usual shy, quiet, and deliciously soft one and the High Priestess melted.

“I know...I’m scared too…”

They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, both unwilling to break contact, the witch’s arms around her waist and the brunette’s wrapped around the other’s neck, enveloping themselves each other's comforting scent.

“Come. Let’s sit, we need to talk.”

They parted, reluctantly, and Mary let herself be led to the couch. Zelda started, her tone soft and hesitant, taking the teacher’s hands in hers, drawing soft circles on the back of them.

“Why are you scared?”

“I- I’ve never felt this way, about anyone...especially not a woman. You know I was brought up catholic, and I was always told that this was wrong, that two men or two women being together is a sin...and having...any kind of desire is sinful too. Even if I don’t believe in that God anymore, I- I can’t get those ideas out of my head yet, however right this feels…”

“Oh, my sweet Mary, you- there’s nothing wrong with taking what you desire, but I will wait until you are ready. I’ll give you all the time you need.”

_“But I want this…I already felt something the first time I saw you...”_

She whispered brokenly.

“I want this too...and- and I think I felt something too, that night I found you in the rain. At first, I did believe it was guilt that pushed me to want to help you, I won’t deny it. Then I gradually realised it was something more, something entirely foreign to me, that I have never felt in my over four centuries of life...and I was terrified, confused…”

They chuckled lightly upon being reminded of how long Zelda had already lived, tears gathering in their eyes. They were sniffling and kept laughing because they were _happy,_ so deeply comforted in the knowledge that they both felt the same.

“I have never given my heart to anyone...but my heart belongs to you, Mary Wardwell.”

She said with the most sincere smile, squeezing her hands, and the brunette choked on a sob before she could speak.

“And mine belongs to you, Zelda Spellman.”

They laughed and cried and kissed until they finally parted, and the redhead said, voice filled with guilt and regret. She softly wiped away the brunette’s remaining tears, cupping her cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Mary...I- I should’ve told you…”

The mortal woman sighed and gave her a genuine smile, which was slightly confusing to the redhead.

“I understand. You didn’t think it was your place to tell me...You thought it would be better if Lilith did, and even if I was terribly angry at first, felt betrayed, I think you made the right decision.”

Tears gathered in Zelda’s eyes once more and she nodded softly, somewhat surprised by how understanding her lover was, how she seemed to read right through her, and that didn’t even bother her anymore. They hugged and when the High Priestess pulled back, she looked at her with an eyebrow raised, wanting to steer the conversation into lighter territory.

“You’ve known how ancient I am for a while now...how old are you?”

“Fifty-three.”

“Hmm...I never would’ve guessed you were that old...and your birthday?”

“November 23rd 1966, and yours? I will need to keep it in mind…”

“December 25th 1597…”

“Zelda Phiona Spellman! You were born on Christmas?”

“Yes but we don’t talk about that, and that’s Yule to us, dear. How do you know my middle name?”

Mary smirked.

“Hilda may or may not have told me…”

“Of course she did...Mary Elizabeth Wardwell.”

The teacher gasped in pretend shock.

“Well, I guess she made us even…”

“She sure did.”

A comfortable silence settled over them, Zelda curled up into Mary’s side, and when she started to drift off, the mortal woman covered them with a soft blanket. Her eyes fluttered shut and she too let herself be overtaken by sleep.


	24. Lilith, faith and family

Mary woke up first in the morning, watched her favourite witch sleep with a smile of her face for a while before carefully untangling herself from her and going to the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

Zelda soon joined her and stretched her back with a groan.

“Ugh...my back hurts.”

The brunette turned to look at her, her dishevelled hair made her somehow even more beautiful, and she chuckled.

“Hmm...I suppose we didn’t stay in the most comfortable position.”

“It’s fine. I don’t care...as long as I get to sleep in your arms.”

Mary smiled, blushing, and turned back around so the redhead wouldn’t notice the lone tear that rolled down her cheek.

The smell of eggs and bacon wafted into Zelda’s nose, making her stomach rumble. She hadn’t eaten anything for the past twenty-four hours.

The mortal woman served them two plates and set them on the table along with two mugs of steaming coffee.

“Thank you, darling.”

“Of course. I called Baxter High to inform them I would be absent today. I want to spend the whole day with you.”

“I won’t complain, and I’ll take the day off work as well. I am in charge anyway so I have no one to answer to anymore.”

She smirked with pride.

“I know you are the Directrix of your Academy, Hilda told me, but I also know witches usually belong to a coven...how does that work?”

Zelda smiled at her keen interest.

“Well...we used to be the Church of Night, back when we used to worship the Dark Lord.”

She spat the name of their fallen deity, venom dripping from her tongue, with an expression of disgust on her face.

“Now we are the Church of Lilith, and I am the High Priestess.”

She explained before taking a sip of her coffee and humming in delight at the taste.

“I see...so you’re the woman in charge…”

She smiled widely before asking.

“Who was in charge before you?”

The redhead grimaced thinking about the previous High Priest.

“His name was Faustus Blackwood...He- he is my ex-husband…”

“You were married?”

“Yes...but I only did it for power. I never loved him, Mary. Our name was disgraced, and I thought that by marrying our High Priest, I would be able to regain our family’s lustre, our standing within the Church. I also foolishly believed that I would be able to influence him and his rising misogynistic ideals, to surreptitiously guide them towards more equal ones. He had this idea that witches were made to serve warlocks, in the same way Lilith had served Satan for millennia…”

Mary sighed, understanding, with a sad half-smile on her lips but the High Priestess continued.

“Technically I am still married to him...but that doesn't matter now. He tried to poison and kill the entire coven before fleeing like the cowardly, disgusting man he is.”

“I understand...a disgusting coward indeed.”

She said, absently pushing the food around on her plate, her appetite gone.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Zelda’s warm hand on top of hers, so she looked up.

“But it’s all over now. Lilith is the Queen of Hell, I am in charge of the Church and the Academy. We are free, the path before us is filled with light and hope.”

Mary smiled at that and felt a spark on her skin, but didn’t pull away this time, it had become almost familiar.

“What are we going to do about my magic?”

“Don’t worry, Lilith and I will teach you how to use and control it.”

“Does it mean I am a witch now?”

“No...at least I don’t think so...you are a mortal woman with magical powers.”

The brunette hummed, her thoughts now directed towards Lilith.

“I have such mixed feelings for her...Lilith.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“How so?”

“She...she has suffered so much...fled an oppressive man and an oppressive Creator. I understand now why he is considered to be the False God in your faith. She fled, chose the great unknown over submission, freedom over subservience...Then she found a Fallen Angel she believed would be her saviour, but he wasn’t any different. I- I can’t even begin to imagine everything she must have gone through…”

She said, sniffling lightly then angrily rubbing at her nose. The redhead squeezed her hand comfortingly and sighed.

“She has suffered a lot...though she barely ever talks about her past, and I would never want to push her to. She has done terrible things, but it wasn’t of her own free will, I truly believe that. She was terrified of going against her Master...until Sabrina showed her it was a possibility and we thankfully managed to defeat him…”

“Sabrina is a bright, courageous young woman.”

“She truly is...though very stubborn sometimes.”

“I think I can guess where she gets that from…”

Mary said with an eyebrow raised and they chuckled.

“Yes, I...have been known to be quite headstrong.”

“And I love that about you.”

They smiled at each other, and the brunette lifted Zelda’s hand to her lips, kissing the back of it while looking deeply into her green eyes. There was so much love in the gesture and her ice-blue orbs that it made the witch’s lower lip tremble.

“ _ I love you...so much…” _

_ “I love you too.” _

Mary leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips, and the High Priestess wrapped her arms around her neck, clinging to her for dear life. It felt like they were, slowly but surely, starting to heal each other.

They stayed that way for a few moments, basking in each other’s love, warmth and enchanting scent until they were startled by the clock on the wall ringing ten times.

“Oh, my...time flew by...do you- what would you like to do today?”

Zelda asked.

“How about a walk in the woods?”

“I’d like that.”

She agreed and they got up to do the dishes before walking to the door, putting their coats on and making their way outside. The redhead noticed the brunette shivering slightly, the summer was slowly coming to an end. There was a cool breeze caressing their faces, the sun hidden behind the clouds. The witch wrapped an arm around the teacher’s shoulders.

“Better?”

“Much better.”

She smiled, and they kept going until they arrived in the familiar clearing. They looked up at the sky, let their eyes flutter and breathed in the crisp morning air.

“This is our place.”

Mary said and Zelda hummed in agreement.

“Come. There’s something I want to show you.”

The mortal woman took her hand and followed her between the trees, intrigued.

They came to another clearing with a stone altar in the middle, the air was colder and it was darker, the wind picked up and the leaves rustled in the trees.

“I feel like there’s some strange magic in the air…”

“You’re quite right, my sweet Mary. This is the place where all the witches of Greendale, dating back to the twelfth century, took their Dark Baptism, and so did I.”

The brunette felt a chill run down her spine. The ancient history of the place was almost overwhelming, she could feel it in her bones. They stayed in a silence of contemplation for a while, lost in thought, until Mary broke it.

“How did it feel?”

“What did?”

“Signing your name away.”

“Oh...well, I didn’t question it at the time. We didn’t have much of a choice back then...serving the Dark Lord was considered an honour. I blindly believed everything I was taught since I was a little girl, although I still questioned things...why did we have to save ourselves for Him, why did he need to own our souls to give us the power that should have already been ours by right of birth, the power that we had in our veins through long bloodlines...When I learned about Lilith, I secretly started praying to her every night. I thought she never listened, but she recently admitted that she always did...and that I- that I gave her hope…”

A single tear rolled down Zelda's cheek at the thought, and the brunette softly wiped it away.

“She- you must have a really deep connection to her…”

There was no hint of jealousy in her voice, but something more akin to admiration, and...regret.

“I believe you are right…”

A silence settled over them then, and all that could be heard was the wind blowing through the trees and birds chirping in the distance.

“It’s quite funny…”

Mary started, chuckling lightly to herself.

“Hmm?”

“That even with the great differences between the faiths we both grew up in, some things are the same…”

Zelda raised an eyebrow in interest, listening intently, waiting for her to elaborate.

“This idea of having to keep our bodies pure, untouched, for our God...you until your Dark Baptism, and us until marriage…”

“Yes...such archaic and patriarchal ideas…”

“I agree…”

Then the redhead blurted out almost out of nowhere, needing to get this off her chest.

“Lucifer had the right to visit brides-to-be on their wedding eve and...claim them for himself.”

The mortal woman’s eyes widened in shock and she let out a quiet gasp.

“What? He- did he visit you?”

“Yes...but we were interrupted, thank Lilith. I don’t know what would’ve happened to me otherwise. It was terrifying, Mary, as much as I pretended to feel honoured, blessed, even just to reassure Hilda, I was- I was so scared…”

Mary then swiftly turned her around and tightly wrapped her arms around her, stroking her hair soothingly, not knowing what else to do. The redhead let herself cry freely on her shoulder, choking on a few sobs, letting all of her painful memories be washed away.

When Zelda had calmed down, they parted and started walking further into the forest, the redhead’s arm draped over the brunette’s shoulders.

“Mary?”

The mortal woman hummed and turned to face her.

“You know quite a lot about my family and...and I know nothing of yours. Would you- would you maybe tell me about them? But only if you want to, of course.”

The teacher sighed and took a few deep breaths.

“Well, I- they were...humble, hard-working people, I would say. My father worked in the mines, and my mother was a teacher like me, but she taught English. They were both very devout Catholics...that is why I was brought up in the Holy Mother Church of Greendale, which is not far from here, actually…”

She said, gesturing towards some vague, distant point in front of them and the High Priestess hummed.

“My father, he- he had a violent temper. He was abusive towards my mother and I’ve always felt guilty for not being able to protect her…”

“Mary...you- you were a child. There is nothing you could’ve done…”

“I- yes, I know. Anyway...my grandmother helped me a lot. Whenever it got too bad at home I would sneak out and run to her house. She would read to me until I fell asleep on the couch by the fire...and she was the one who told me the tales of witches in Greendale. Her name was Elizabeth Margaret Wardwell...”

“Oh...well Elizabeth Margaret Wardwell must have been a very interesting and knowledgeable woman, just like her grand-daughter.”

She said while comfortingly squeezing her shoulder, and a few tears escaped Mary’s eyes.

“ _ I miss her so much…” _

She whispered so sadly the High Priestess’ heart broke, and she held her more tightly against her side.

They soon turned around and walked back to the cottage, in silence. The sun now peaked through the clouds, seemingly foreshadowing a brighter future.


	25. Nostalgia, magic and beauty

They got back to the cottage, and Zelda had held Mary all the way. She looked so tired, _sad,_ and the witch would do anything to comfort her.

They threw their coats on the hanger by the door carelessly, and the brunette went straight to the couch, slumping back like a ragdoll. She put her legs up and held them tightly against her chest, rocking slightly back and forth in a vain effort to ground herself. The redhead walked to the kitchen to brew a pot of calming tea and joined her by the fire, pulling her into her arms and she immediately turned towards her and buried her face in her neck, the witch soothingly stroking her hair and untangling the knots.

“Talk to me, Mary...I can’t bear to see you so sad…”

The mortal woman hadn’t expected that, and she whimpered softly. She felt guilty for inflicting pain on the redhead with her own.

“Shh...take your time.”

She synchronised her breathing with the High Priestess’ to calm herself, focusing on the other woman’s steady heartbeat.

“I-  _ I miss her... _ She- she helped me so much...taught me so much. She was the only person who could give me comfort, make me feel safe and...She was my rock.  _ When she died it almost felt like a part of me died with her…” _

She admitted faintly and let out a small sob, getting lost in her memories, both good and bad.

The witch hummed her understanding before sharing some of her own losses.

“I know how that feels. My- my brother, Edward...you know he died in a plane crash almost twenty years ago, and he wasn’t just a brother to me. He was my best friend, my mentor, we shared so many ideas, and they were crushed when Faustus rose to the position of High Priest after his death...It made me lose hope, slowly made me doubt my faith further.”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay...and my mother, Lydia...I- I loved her so much, but she started losing her mind after she had taught Hilda and I about Lilith, because our father cursed her and took away her free will. He- he was a...violent and merciless man, didn’t let anything that went against his ideas slide. He also believed in the old, very misogynistic ways and beliefs, much like Faustus…”

“I hate what he put you through...you, your mother and your siblings.”

“Hmm...I think he was jealous of Edward...of how brilliant and driven he was…”

She mused and a comfortable, though sorrowful, silence fell over them, and they let their minds wander freely, getting lost in their past.

“ _ Zelda?” _

She whispered so quietly the other woman barely heard her and she hummed.

“ _ Would you read to me? Please?” _

“Of course, darling. What would you like?”

_ “Anything...I just want to listen to your voice…” _

The High Priestess went to pick up a random old book on the occult from the neatly organised shelves before settling back on the couch, and Mary laid down on her lap, tracing mindless patterns around her knees.

Zelda read to her in a soft voice until her eyelids grew heavy and she soon drifted off with a small smile on her lips.

The Spellman matriarch kept stroking her dark locks, enjoying the feeling of the other woman’s weight and warmth against her body, and a few moments later, she also fell asleep.

They woke up at the same time almost four hours later. The quite heavy discussions they had had had been exhausting.

“Mary?”

She turned around to face her, reaching a hand up to caress her cheek lovingly and absently play with the ends of her auburn hair, making the witch melt under her touch.

“Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? We haven’t spent much time as a family in a while…”

“You- you consider me as part of your family?”

“Well, of course, my dear. And...maybe we could tell them? About us? I mean only if you feel ready to…”

A few tears gathered in the mortal woman’s eyes, threatening to fall.

“I- uh...I think I am ready...I mean...I’m so proud to be yours that I would probably shout it from the rooftops, even if my mind still sometimes tells me it’s wrong…”

She admitted sadly, an almost guilty look on her face, and Zelda’s heart clenched.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry...It’s okay. You will get through those fears. I’m sure of it.”

She reassured her, hoping she would believe her words. She wiped away the strays tears off her sharp, angular cheekbones, leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips and she felt Mary smile against her, so she couldn’t help but smile back.  _ Good. She will be okay. She will get past all this.  _ Zelda tried to convince herself.

“What are we going to tell them though? That we are girlfriends?”

The teacher asked shyly, hesitantly, and they both chuckled lightly.

“Doesn’t that make us sound like teenagers? I think we are too old for that...how about...lovers? Or simply that we are together?”

The brunette’s eyes widened for a second but soon relaxed.

“I- I think I like that, yes.”

“Good. Should we go take a shower? So we can take our time?”

“I- you mean...shower  _ together?” _

“Only if you want to. I wouldn’t want to push-”

“No. I want to.”

She said through a wide smile before pushing herself up to sit on the redhead’s lap and kissing her deeply, trying to show her how much she truly loved her and how much she  _ wanted to do this _ .

The High Priestess silently led them to the bathroom and shut the door with a snap of her fingers, making the mortal woman freeze for a split-second. She hadn’t gotten completely used to witnessing magic, even the smallest things, and she was desperate to learn.

“Would you teach me how to do that?”

The witch was slightly taken aback before she smiled at her.

“I- of course. I just...don’t know the extent of your power yet, but we can try.”

Mary broke into a wide smile. Zelda opened the door, then gently took Mary’s hands in hers while resting her chin on her shoulder. They felt a spark, different from every other, a pleasant tingle that flowed between them.

“Now close your eyes.”

The mortal woman turned to face her and looked at her quizzically.

“It’s your first time...I think it will help you focus your energy on what you want to do.

She obeyed then, let her eyes flutter shut, waiting for further instructions.

“Now...just listen to my voice.”

Mary hummed and all her thoughts vanished, all she could hear was her lover’s beautiful, slightly raspy voice.

“Visualise what you want to do. Visualise that door closing, lift your arms and open your palms in front of you. Feel your power flowing through your veins, from your heart all the way to your fingertips.”

The brunette did as she was told, and felt like a small spark of electricity escaped her fingers. She gasped in wonder, and had to resist the urge to open her eyes to watch it happen.

“Good. Do you feel focused?”

She nodded softly.

“Perfect. Now...snap your fingers, with both hands.”

She did, and the door slammed shut, startling them both.

“I-”

“Oh...my sweet Mary, it seems like Lilith has given you more magic than I thought…”

The teacher swiftly turned around and met Zelda’s lips in a searing kiss, making the High Priestess let out a small moan of surprise which sent shivers down the mortal woman’s spine. When they parted, Mary’s gorgeous blue eyes were wide with wonder and the Spellman witch smiled upon witnessing her contagious joy, feeling so very proud of her.

“Well...if teaching you magic makes you do this every time, I will have to do it much more often…”

She said with a suggestive raise of an eyebrow, making the other woman blush and giggle.

“Come on. I don’t know what time it is, and I don’t want to rush this.”

Mary nodded and walked to a nearby chair, pulling her sweater off and over her head before neatly folding it and setting it down in front of her, then started to unbutton her blouse. Zelda went to her and gently placed her hands on her shoulders.

_ “Let me.” _

She whispered and the brunette shuddered, her hot breath lightly tickling her neck.

The redhead placed a soft, chaste kiss at the base of her neck before turning her around to undo the remaining buttons. She slowly slid the silky material off her shoulders before draping the garment over the back of the chair.

Then she crouched down to undo the zipper of her skirt, pulling it down her slender legs along with her tights and the teacher stepped out of it, pushing it aside her without any care.

The High Priestess stood up, running her fingers up her bare arms, making goosebumps rise all over her soft, freckled skin. 

“May I?”

She asked while reaching around her torso.

Mary nodded softly, not trusting her voice in this moment of newfound intimacy.

The witch unclasped her white cotton bra and let it fall to the floor, then kneeled in front of her, looking up into her eyes, silently asking for permission and the teacher nodded once more. She slowly slid her panties down before rising again to meet her gaze and placing a loving kiss to her cheek. A silent show of gratitude for the trust she had just put in her.

She cupped her face between her hands and the brunette instantly leaned into her touch. Zelda softly kissed her lips before pulling back and the younger woman whined at the all too short contact. The witch chuckled lightly at her reaction before her expression got more serious, her green eyes filled with love, with admiration.

“ _ You are so beautiful, Mary...my sweet Mary…” _

The mortal woman’s lower lip trembled and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

_ “I- no one has ever called me beautiful…” _

She breathed out before a small sob escaped her, and the redhead’s heart broke. She gently wiped her tears away and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then rested her own against hers, still holding her face between her hands.

_ “Then I will tell you every day, remind you every day of what a striking woman you are, until you finally believe it, and I will continue to tell you for as long as you will have me.” _

Mary couldn’t speak, wouldn’t have known what to say to that even if she could, so she guided Zelda’s arms to wrap around her waist, flung her own around her neck, desperately clinging to her, and whispered in her ear.

“ _ I want to have you for the rest of my life...I love you. I love you, I love you…” _

A single tear escaped Zelda’s eye.  _ No one’s ever said those words to me...never so sincerely... _

_ “I love you too.” _

They stayed that way for Lilith knew how long, until the brunette finally relaxed and pulled away. She let her hands wander from the back of the witch’s neck down to her chest, seemingly hypnotized by the movement of her own hands, and the redhead smiled at how gentle she was, how caring, and still hesitant.

“It’s okay, Mary, you can touch me…”

Shiny ice-blue eyes looked into green ones then, saying things words could never express. Then she slowly turned the redhead around to pull down the zipper of her dress, marvelling at her soft porcelain skin until she noticed her scars, some faded and others more recent, and her eyes welled up. She traced them softly with her fingertips as if it would heal them.

_ “Zelda…” _

The Spellman matriarch winced slightly when she grazed a particularly sensitive spot. She had been so lost in their little bubble that she had let the glamour fall, and she felt far too vulnerable, too exposed.  _ I trust her. I don’t want to push her away.  _

She turned back around to face the brunette, caressing her cheek in what she hoped would be a reassuring manner.

“I’m so sorry, darling...I- I’m not sure how to-”

“Don’t apologise. You can tell me whenever you're ready…”

They smiled at each other sadly, but the redhead felt extremely grateful for the younger woman's patience and understanding.

_ “Thank you.” _

She let her dress pool at her feet and unclasped her black lace bra, hanging it on the back of the chair. She smirked when she noticed the other’s eyes roving over her body, but made sure that Mary wouldn’t see it, so she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable, or ashamed.

The teacher then tentatively stepped forward and placed her hands on Zelda’s hips, absently toying with the waistband of her matching lace underwear and the witch nodded her consent. She pulled them down slowly, staring at the floor, before standing back up again, blushing slightly and the High Priestess took her in her arms.

They both shivered upon feeling their naked bodies pressed together, the intimate skin-to-skin contact. It felt like  _ coming home. _

After a few moments, the older woman silently took her hand and they stepped into the bathtub. She turned on the showerhead, letting the water flow down her hand until it reached the perfect temperature. She then motioned for Mary to turn around and she wet her hair before washing it with the now familiar lavender-scented shampoo. The brunette sighed, melting under the witch’s touch. Zelda then carefully washed her body, regularly checking her expressions for any signs of discomfort and she smiled when she saw none.

_ “Gorgeous...you beautiful creature…” _

She whispered, letting her hands follow her perfect curves, the swell of her breast, making Mary tremble before she let herself melt under her loving touch. She traced the prominent hip bones, up her ribs and along her collarbones. She looked into piercing blue eyes and kissed her tenderly.

She then let her fingers slide down her arms before turning around and sitting at one end of the tub so that the shorter woman could kneel behind her and wash her hair. She had to hold back a moan at the feeling of Mary’s strong fingers massaging her scalp, relieving her body of all its tension. They both stood back up and the redhead felt shaky hands wandering along her back, so she turned around and took them in her own, looking deeply in the other’s eyes.

_ “It’s okay, my love. You are allowed.” _

She then lifted them to her lips, kissing each knuckle as if it to give the brunette a form of courage.

The teacher lathered yellow honey soap on her hands and hesitantly ran them along Zelda’s skin, admiring her soft curves, hardly believing this was real. She accidentally grazed her nipples, eliciting a quiet gasp from the redhead, which made her blush and smile shyly.

She rinsed her off, then observed her face, in awe, eyes filled with love, and traced her beautiful features with her fingertips.

_ “You look like an angel…” _

The High Priestess sighed and leaned in to kiss her softly and Mary hummed against her lips.

They stepped out and the witch grabbed a warm, fluffy towel, drying her off, preferring to do it herself than with magic and the brunette did the same.

They moved to the bedroom and laid on the bed, hands entwined, basking in each other’s presence while letting their hair air-dry, for the witch had heated the space around them with a spell.

Soon they silently got up to get dressed and joined each other by the bedroom door.

“Ready to go?”

Mary hummed then asked.

“Could you teleport us there?”

“I- are you sure? It can be a little strange the first time…”

“Yes, please, I want to know how it feels to move through time and space with you…”

Zelda smiled and wrapped her arms around her before teleporting them to the mortuary with a wordless spell.


	26. A family dinner with a surprise visitor

They materialized in the entrance hall of the Spellman mansion and Mary gasped.

“That was...I loved it!”

She exclaimed and Zelda rubbed her hands up and down the mortal’s arms, smiling but with a slight look of concern in her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes, I-”

She felt her head spin and the redhead caught her in time before she would collapse. She carefully lowered herself to the floor, cradling her lover against her chest.

“I- I’m fine. Just got a little dizzy is all.”

The witch looked down at her, reassured and asked.

“Can you get up?”

“I think so...just- just hold me.”

The High Priestess rose, pulling the brunette up to her feet in the process then hugged her tightly.

“Shall we join them? I can already hear them chatting away.”

Mary nodded softly against her shoulder and Zelda placed a loving kiss to her temple before taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

When Hilda saw them, she squealed in joy and her older sister rolled her eyes quite dramatically.

“You came! And Mary! What a nice surprise!”

She exclaimed before rushing towards them and wrapping her arms around her friend.

“I’m so happy to see you.”

“Me too, Hilda.”

She said and pulled back, smiling warmly at the blonde.

Sabrina greeting them with a wide smile brought their attention to the table. 

“Aunt Zelda! Miss Wardwell! Hi!”

The two women gasped in unison when they noticed the demoness sitting at the table, ignoring the teenage witch completely. 

“Lilith?!”

The First Woman finally turned to look at her, a mischievous smile playing on her perfectly painted crimson lips.

“Who else would I be?”

She asked, an eyebrow raised, pretending to be offended, and Zelda rolled her eyes at her.

“Now don’t be rude to your Queen, my dear High Priestess.”

The woman in question just rolled her eyes again and she heard Mary trying to hold back a chuckle at the witches’ interaction.

Four pairs of eyes were looking at the matriarch and the mortal woman questioningly, looking down at their entwined hands but didn’t comment.

The oldest Spellman went to take her place at the head of the table, taking the teacher with her who sat down to her left, facing Lilith who sat on the redhead’s right. Zelda tried to discreetly ask her sister, whispering.

“What is she doing here?”

“I- well, I think she somehow knew you were coming and pretty much invited herself…”

She huffed, trying to conceal the fact she was actually happy the demoness was there.

Sabrina was next to the dark-haired witch and Ambrose, who hadn’t spoken a single word, seemingly lost in thought, opposite her, then Hilda went to sit at the other end of the table after having served them each a full plate of food.

“Here you are. Dig in before it gets cold.”

They ate in surprisingly comfortable silence, Lilith throwing what she thought were discreet glances at Zelda and Mary. They enjoyed the cherry pie the bubbly witch had made and when they finished, the redhead cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Mary and I have an announcement.”

She said, squeezing the mortal woman’s hand under the table to give her some comfort, and noticed the First Woman smirk from the corner of her eye.

“We are together, and...and-”

She stuttered and Mary held her hand more tightly, looking into her eyes, silently asking if she wanted her to continue and the redhead nodded softly.

“And we are in love.”

She told them through a joyful smile and they both held their breath, anxiously waiting to see their reactions. They all gasped, the two younger witches in genuine surprise and the other women in pretend shock. Hilda was the first to speak.

“Oh wow...I- I’m so happy for you two!”

Then Sabrina nodded sharply in agreement.

“Me too! This is so great! Two of my favourite people being together!”

Zelda smiled at her niece and saw her nephew simply nod his approval. She heard Mary sigh in relief and squeezed her hand again. Lilith grinned.

“I told you this was true love, my sweet Zelda.”

The teacher’s eyes widened at her words, also not expecting the term of endearment.  _ Am I...jealous? No, no, I can’t be.  _ She told herself.

“What do you mean you “told her”?”

She asked, in a harsher tone than she had intended and flinched at the sound of her own voice, but the demoness didn’t seem to be affected at all. The redhead answered in her stead.

“Lilith knew I loved you before I did, darling.”

Mary smiled lightly and relaxed when her lover started drawing soothing circles on the back of her hand. She was staring at her doppelgänger and realised she had already gotten used to her looking almost exactly like her, that it surprisingly didn’t even bother her.

“Oh..but how?”

This time, the First Woman answered, but wasn’t entirely sure how to, because it was more a feeling, an instinct that told her her favourite witch loved the mortal teacher. She made a mental note to think further on that.

“Well...sometimes I can hear her thoughts and she- the way she asked for my guidance while she was desperately trying to find the best way to help you...it was obvious that she cared about you very much from the beginning. I soon understood it was more than that though...”

The mortal woman thought she would elaborate but was disappointed when she didn’t. She nodded her understanding, not entirely satisfied by her explanation but didn’t push further.

An awkward silence fell over them then, none of them knowing what to say. Ambrose and Sabrina felt terribly out of place, like they had witnessed a private discussion that they probably shouldn’t have. Hilda got up to make some tea then turned around to suggest.

“Why don’t you all go and settle down in the parlour and I will be right out with some tea and biscuits?”

The three women hummed but Sabrina asked.

“May I go to my room, auntie? I would like to get ahead on some homework…”

“Of course, love.”

As soon as she agreed, the white-haired witch ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Zelda knew this was an excuse for her to escape the tense atmosphere that hung around the room, but she understood.

“And I’m going to the cinema with Luke, so I need to go and get ready!”

He explained quickly before grabbing a still warm cookie, eating it in one single bite. The younger Spellman sister smiled but Zelda huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, Ambrose? How very mortal of you.”

She dead-panned then saw Mary give her a sad, disappointed look and felt her kick her lightly under the table before she swore she felt her slide her foot up and down her leg, once.

_ Oh. No, she wouldn’t. I’m not going to think about this now.  _ She gave her lover a sweet, apologetic smile.

“Sorry, my love. I- I’ll try to get rid of this habit.”

“Thank you.”

She said and this time Zelda was certain she felt her tease her lower leg with her stocking-clad foot and she gave her a warning, though curious, look. The brunette just smirked then looked away, blushing. The redhead could feel Lilith’s eyes on them and turned to face her, glaring at her in annoyance, but she was met with her Queen smiling devilishly and with a knowing glint in her eye. A chill ran down her spine and she blushed too, avoiding her gaze and squeezing the teacher’s hand to comfort herself. She then cleared her throat more loudly than strictly necessary to get them all -but mostly Mary and herself- out of the situation.

“Right...shall we?”

The demoness nodded and stood, dramatically gesturing for the High Priestess to walk in front of her with an exaggerated bow.

“Lead the way, darling.”

Zelda rolled her eyes at her, her usual, confident mask back in place and she took the mortal woman’s hand. They stood and walked to the parlour, the brunette just a foot behind the witch and she turned her head around, giving Lilith a strange look which made the First Woman raise an eyebrow in confusion, intrigued.

They settled down on the couch and the Queen of Hell joined them, sitting beside the Spellman matriarch, close enough that their thighs were almost touching, which made the teacher slightly uncomfortable for reasons she didn’t want to explain yet, not even to herself. She was also surprised to see that the redhead didn’t seem at all phased by their closeness. Mary shook her thoughts away and chose to say something instead.

“So, Lilith...how- how are things in Hell?”

The demoness sighed, conjured three full glasses of whiskey for them and a lit cigarette for Zelda, making the mortal woman jump slightly.

“Fine. No prince or high-demon has dared defy me since I won the last battle.”

She simply said, taking a long drag of the cigarette before passing it to her High Priestess, who sensed this could be a strange evening so she telepathically reached out to her sister.

_ Don’t join us, Hildie. I don’t know how things will go and you don’t need to get caught up in the middle of it. Lilith is acting strangely.  _ The blonde understood and told her she would go to bed early.

Happy that her message was received, she sighed and took a sip of her drink. She felt Mary’s nervous energy beside her, so she took her hand in hers and looked at her with what she hoped would be a reassuring smile. 

“How are things with you two?”

The demoness asked nonchalantly, feigning indifference, and the mortal woman shifted in her seat, feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

“Not that it’s any of your concern,  _ my Queen,  _ but things are perfect with us.”

Lilith held back a snort and looked straight into green eyes, detecting what clearly seemed to be anger.

“I don’t know what I have done to upset you,  _ my High Priestess,  _ and I never will unless you tell me.”

She said, an eyebrow raised, but with an almost unreadable expression on her face.

“Not now.”

“Oh please, Zelda, do tell.”

The redhead hadn’t expected the teacher to intervene, and she looked at her, slightly confused.

“What?”

“Tell us why you are upset with Lilith.”

“I’m not.”

“You clearly are.”

The brunettes said in unison, making them laugh lightly, which did not help to dissipate any of the tension. The Spellman witch drank half her glass in one gulp and only said.

“I don’t like the way you look at us.”

She looked to both of them, who were waiting for something more and Zelda huffed.

“You look at Mary and I as if you are studying us, as if you are trying to...I don’t know.”

The two women were only more confused now and looked to each other to check that they felt the same way.

Lilith leaned in and cupped her High Priestess’ cheek, forcing her to look her in the eye.

“I’m not trying to do anything. I simply care about you, Zelda, about both of you.”

She said then looked over the younger witch’s shoulder to give the teacher a warm smile.

The Spellman matriarch couldn’t find any sign that she was lying, but she knew that look, the one she had while she observed their small interactions in the kitchen, and she would demand more answers, but now was definitely not the time.

The demoness leaned back and her hand brushed over Zelda’s leg as she did so, making the redhead wonder if she had done it on purpose. Mary watched them with great curiosity; she had never seen two women who seemed to have such a special relationship. It seemed so layered yet contradictory, their connection running deep. 

She felt her lover drape an arm around her shoulders. She placed her glass on the coffee table, brought her feet up under her and snuggled into the witch’s side. She lost track of time, lost in thought, aware of the fact the two other women were talking but not listening to their words.

Over an hour had passed and the witches had almost finished the whole bottle of whiskey between the two of them. Mary now laid half-asleep in the redhead’s lap, who was absently stroking her hair while discussing something with the demoness, who somehow had gotten quite drunk.

“So tell me, my dear Zelda, have you two already had-”

The High Priestess sensed where this was going, so she abruptly cut her off.

“Don’t you dare, Lily!”

“Oh my...straight from “my Queen” to “Lily”, huh?”

The younger witch didn’t even bother to answer. She had to fight the anger boiling within her to avoid shattering the tumbler in her hand, that was dangerously close to the mortal woman’s face, so she levitated it to the table, setting it down as gently as she could. 

Mary stirred and slowly opened her eyes upon hearing the voices around her getting louder, shifting to look at her lover’s face. She immediately worried when she saw her face flushed, her jaw clenched, her whole body tense. She reached a hand up to caress Zelda’s cheek and was happy to see she didn’t move away.

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t listen to her, Mary, she’s just a drunk succubus.”

The mortal perfectly knew what a succubus was, and she had somewhat registered her words in her half-conscious state.

“It’s fine, my love, and no, we haven’t, Lilith.”

The witches seemed confused by the fact the teacher didn’t seem uncomfortable. The First Woman tilted her head, raising an eyebrow while taking another sip of the amber liquid.

“Oh well, I suppose you’ll have plenty of time for-”

“That’s quite enough. I think you should leave, Lilith.”

“You’re probably right. Thank you for the lovely evening.”

She said with a tired smile, tucking back a strand of auburn hair behind the younger witch’s ear, who surprised herself when she actually enjoyed the short contact in a moment like this, and felt her anger dissipate. Lilith gave Mary a small, warm smile before standing up on wobbly legs and teleporting back to Hell in a whirl of flames.

Zelda exhaled sharply, glad the demoness had left without protest, but somehow already missed her presence. She sighed and looked down at the brunette, leaning down to press a loving kiss to her forehead, making her smile and let her eyes flutter shut.

“I’m sorry, darling.”

Mary hummed and said in a tired voice.

“It’s alright...didn’t know demons could get drunk though…”

“Neither did I.”

They chuckled lightly and the teacher yawned.

“Come on. It’s late, you need to sleep.”

“Hmm...you do too...what time is it?”

“Two in the morning.”

The mortal woman’s eyes widened.

“Oh...that would explain why I fell asleep in your lap like a small child.”

“You’re so cute when you sleep…”

They smiled at each other.

“Thanks. I can’t help it…”

The witch giggled before pulling her up into her arms and teleporting them to her room; she had moved out of the one she used to share with Hilda.

She changed them into nightclothes with a flick of her wrist and they went to the bed. Zelda wrapped her arms around Mary who fell asleep almost instantly. The witch smiled and also soon fell into a peaceful slumber.


	27. In more ways than you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...

The two women slept through the alarm the next morning. When Mary woke up and glanced at the clock, she shot up from the bed, startling the redhead awake in the process. The witch groaned and turned to look at her through sleepy eyes, grabbing her wrist to stop her from getting out of bed.

“Why are you in such a hurry, my love?”

“I’m late for work, Zelds! We- we slept through the alarm! Please let go of me, I need to get ready…”

“Fine, but only if you kiss me first…”

She said in her raspy voice that the mortal woman loved so much, so she couldn’t resist -she never could, or wanted to, anyway. She leaned down to press her lips against hers, and the witch wrapped her arms around her, pulling her down on top of her, making the teacher chuckle against her mouth.

“As much as I’d like to stay like this...I seriously need to go.”

Zelda huffed, kissed the tip of her nose and reluctantly let go of her. The brunette ran to the bathroom to get ready, but the Spellman matriarch followed her, startling her when she placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You know I am a witch and can get you ready in the blink of an eye, don’t you?”

She said with an eyebrow raised, locking eyes with Mary in the mirror.

“I- oh, yes...please?”

“Of course.”

She snapped her fingers, and Mary found herself in a checkered skirt with a white blouse tucked in it, and a plum coloured cashmere sweater over it. She looked down at herself and smiled. When she looked back up, she gasped upon seeing her hair down, perfectly curled and all fluffed up, with her usual light makeup on but slightly enhanced. Then a thought formed in her mind and her face fell.

“ _ Zelda _ , I- is this...is this what you wish I always looked like?”

The redhead wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and placed a chaste, loving kiss to her neck, and the mortal woman sighed, her eyes fluttering shut.

“No...I wish for you to look however you desire. I just wanted to try something new….If you don’t like it I’ll change it to your usual look…”

She said shyly, worried she had upset her lover, and rested her chin on her shoulder, observing her beautiful, sharp features in the mirror while she seemed to think it over.  _ I look more like Lilith though...and I am not sure if it’s bad that I like it... _ The teacher thought to herself, but quickly shook it away.

“I- no, don’t change it. It’s just...different, but I like it.”

She admitted before turning around to kiss her lips softly, and they smiled at each other.

They ran down the stairs to the kitchen, Zelda clad only in her silk robe, and Mary downed her coffee in one gulp before shoving a piece of toast in her mouth. She then kissed the High Priestess on the cheek before grabbing her satchel and running out the door. She shouted from the hallway.

“Love you! I’ll see you tonight!”

Then she left for Baxter High, leaving the witch in the kitchen with her newspaper, espresso and a cigarette perched on its holder.

_ I already miss her. I hate this.  _ She thought, but couldn’t help but smile; she always smiled when she thought of Mary.  _ I’m completely done for... _

When she had read all the articles that interested her, she went back up to her room to get ready for the day, wondering if it would be too soon to already summon Lilith and demand answers.

She got out of the shower and decided she couldn’t wait, so she knelt at the foot of her bed, and she had barely started praying when the First Woman appeared behind her.

“Miss me already?”

She purred. When she turned around and stood up to face her, Zelda saw the wry smile playing on her lips and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be smug, my Queen.”

The brunette hummed and put on a neutral expression, pretending the other woman’s words and tone hadn’t affected her. She then raised an eyebrow and asked.

“Well? Why did you summon me?”

“I thought you would have already guessed, but last night you acted...strangely, and I would like to know why. Also, you got drunk...didn’t know that could even happen to you.”

She added the last sentence with a smirk.

“Well, I must admit, neither did I, and unfortunately I remember everything. I suppose I can get drunk but not get hungover.”

She mused, looked away and a slightly awkward silence fell over them. Then she turned to meet her High Priestess’ gaze, who was looking at her expectantly.

“Oh...right. I- it’s just...don't get me wrong, I am extremely happy that you have found your...soulmate, but when I saw you like that with her, I...I felt something that confuses me…”

_Is Mary my soulmate? I have never even believed in such a senseless idea._ But then she couldn't deny it, and her heart swelled. She shook herself back to the moment.

“Whatever do you mean?”

Zelda asked, then walked towards her, took her hand and led them to sit on the edge of her bed. Lilith sighed heavily, and she looked uncomfortable, almost...ashamed.

“I...I don’t know, Zelda, I- I think I love you…”

She said, looking straight into deep green eyes and the redhead’s brow furrowed in confusion; she had never witnessed her Queen rambling and stuttering like that, sounding so  _ insecure _ . She took one of her hands in hers and squeezed it lightly.

“I already know that, and I love you too...so I don’t think I understand.”

“I love you in more ways than you know, in  _ every way... _ and- and it  _ hurts, Zelda…” _

Her voice broke on her last words, and she turned away again, couldn’t bear to see the look in the younger witch’s eyes. Zelda’s heart clenched, realisation dawning upon her. She had thought  _ I love her so much it hurts  _ that night Lilith had stayed over, and she had heard the demoness whisper the exact same words while tightly holding her in her arms, thinking she was already asleep. Maybe she had already meant it that way then, but the oldest Spellman hadn’t registered it how her words had perhaps been meant to be understood.

She gently placed a hand on the First Woman cheek, wiping away the single tear that the brunette hadn’t realised had escaped her eye, and she whimpered in shame.

“Lilith...Lily, please look at me…”

She pleaded, and the demoness slowly turned to meet her gaze, her ice-blue eyes shiny with emotion.

“I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, but I...I  _ needed  _ to tell you, I-”

Zelda softly pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

“Stop that. I...I just wish you had told me earlier…”

Lilith smiled sadly, an expression of profound regret on her face. She kept the Spellman matriarch’s hand to her lips, and kissed each knuckle.

“I didn’t know earlier...hadn’t realised, or maybe I was just in denial, and maybe because I was...scared…”

She felt weak, and she couldn’t stand how this redhaired witch made her feel this weak. She had never dared show any of her fears to anyone before, knew it would make her too vulnerable, expose her to some unknown danger, and now she felt unbearably exposed, but she felt safe in the younger woman’s presence.

“Scared of what?”

She hadn’t expected such a question, and soon realised she didn’t have an answer to it. She wracked her brain for some kind of explanation, silent for a few minutes until Zelda broke it.

“It’s okay if you don’t know…”

“No...I- I have never loved anyone, not like this, and...and I’m scared because I don’t think I will ever stop loving you. I don’t know for how long I might suffer from it, because I know you don’t feel the same way, and- and-”

She choked on a sob and the other witch’s heart broke; she didn’t want her to suffer, but knew she couldn’t do much to ease her pain.

“Thank you.”

Lilith’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“For what?”

“For telling me. I am glad you did. I don’t want you to keep anything from me, especially not something like this, but I...I don’t know what to do...I love Mary, so much, and you made me realise that. You were generous enough to open my eyes.”

The brunette tucked a strand of soft auburn hair behind her ear, before caressing her cheek lovingly.

“I know you love her...I feel it. I have thought much about how or why I do, and I am still not sure. You and I are so deeply connected, for so many reasons, and I am also bonded to Mary, in a way...so maybe that is why. Maybe I am meant to be your guardian, and the guardian of your relationship...I would feel proud, honoured to have that role. I care about her, a lot, and I feel so- so guilty for-”

“Lilith...it wasn’t your will to do what you did to her. I’m sure she will forgive you...she just needs time, but you need to forgive yourself first.”

Lilith couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She lunged forward and wrapped her High Priestess in a tight hug, who was surprised by the sudden and unexpected gesture, but she almost immediately relaxed in her Queen’s embrace, soothingly stroking her hair.

“ _ I am s-so sorry.” _

She brokenly whispered in her ear.

“She knows, darling…”

“ _ Not just about her...about everything.” _

She sobbed and Zelda felt her tears wetting her neck, and her heart ached for her. She didn’t know what to do and she hated it.

_ “Shhh...it’s okay. You have apologised enough, Lily.” _

She nodded weakly and the redhead held her, let her cry on her shoulder until there were no more tears left. They stayed like that and time seemed to have stopped, until the brunette reluctantly pulled away and sniffled, angrily wiping at her nose.

“T- thank you, Zelda.”

“I will do anything to help you, to comfort you. You just need to tell me, to come to me or summon me, and I will be there. _I will always be there for you, Lily._ ”

If she had anything left in her, Lilith would’ve cried again at her words.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you…”

“I- I should stay away for a while-”

“No...why?”

“I think I need some time…”

The High Priestess nodded in understanding.

“I will miss you, my Queen.”

“I will miss you too...promise me you will take good care of yourself.”

“I promise.”

She said and sealed her promise with a chaste kiss to Lilith’s lips. When she pulled away, the First Woman was gone, almost as if she had never been there. The redhead sighed heavily, her heart still aching, and got up to find something to occupy herself, to desperately try to keep her mind off of this. She ended up thinking about Mary and smiled. Then back to Lilith’s words. Those thoughts went back and forth until her head spun. She managed to go pour herself a drink and settled in the parlour by the fire, letting her mind wander until the sun started to go down.


	28. She loves me

When the last school bell rang, Mary groaned and rubbed her temples, a headache starting to form behind her eyes. It was only five o’clock and she needed to stay until seven-thirty for parent-teacher meetings, for which she had no patience or energy whatsoever. 

She had a good half hour to kill, so she took a few deep breaths and decided to power through the pain to grade some papers; her future self would thank her. 

She went through the meetings in a zombie-like state, paying almost no attention to what the parents were saying and answering with short, undeveloped sentences that thankfully seemed to do the trick.

When everyone had left, she almost jumped out of her chair, went by her office to grab her things and ran to her car. She already missed Zelda, and couldn’t wait to go back to the mortuary. 

Upon arriving, she was surprised to see that no lights were on, considering it was already eight o’clock at night and dark out. She walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. She received no answer, so she tried to open it and found it unlocked; she didn’t know if this was unusual or not so she didn’t question it. She made her way inside and went to the kitchen, only to find it empty. She then walked to the parlour and found the red-haired witch lounging on the couch with a cigarette in its holder, noticing an empty tumbler of what had certainly been whiskey on the coffee table.

“Zelda?”

The High Priestess turned around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, her eyes widening in surprise.

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to startle you, my love. No one answered the door and I found it open so I let myself in.”

“Oh...yes, we don’t bother to lock it. We have wards up that prevent ill-willed people or creatures from entering our property.”

Mary hummed and went to the liquor cabinet to pour herself a drink. She turned around to go sit on the couch beside the Spellman matriarch, who was staring at her quizzically; the mortal woman didn’t usually drink unless offered, or during special occasions.

“Are you alright, Mary?”

The teacher plopped herself down next to her quite gracelessly and sighed, automatically snuggling into Zelda’s side.

“Yes, I’m alright...just a long, tiresome day at work. You- you look tired, troubled...is everything okay?”

The redhead was absentmindedly stroking her dark locks, already lost in thought. Mary looked up at her, slightly concerned.

“Zelds?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Yes, I’m fine.”

Mary hummed, unconvinced, but didn’t want to push her; she was too tired herself anyway. She took a slow, appreciative sip of the amber liquid, relishing in the slight burn as it ran down her throat.

“What did you do today?”

She asked, letting herself be enveloped in the other woman’s scent and warmth, her tired eyes fluttering shut.

“Oh...nothing special. Just did some reading, research. I haven’t finished writing our new bible yet…”

“Hmm...You’re lying.”

Zelda took a puff of her cigarette, then looked down at Mary with an offended expression on her face, though she couldn’t see her.

“Excuse me?”

“I know you well enough now, Zelda Spellman, you can’t keep anything from me anymore…”

_ Oh, my sweet Mary, how I wish that were true...but I guess there is no harm in telling you this. _

“I- I had a meeting with Lilith...I wanted some answers. She acted quite strangely last night, didn’t you think so?”

“I...well, I have only seen her three times so I don’t really know her that well yet, but...yes, I suppose she did. Did she tell you why?”

_ Well, this I can’t tell you. _

“No...not really. She kept avoiding the subject, trying to redirect our conversation toward...other matters instead.”

The mortal woman opened her eyes and sat up to look into green ones, Zelda looked troubled, and it concerned her.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, everything is fine, darling. We needed to plan next week’s trip to the Vatican Necropolis.”

“You- you are leaving?”

The redhead heard the sadness in her voice and her heart clenched. She reached a hand out to caress the brunette’s cheek, tracing her angular features and giving her a small smile.

“Only for three days...We need to go in person to officially separate ourselves from the Churches of Darkness. It’s only a technicality, but one that matters to us...It’s one of the last remaining things that ties us to our past.”

“I- I understand. Is Lilith going with you?”

She sounded so insecure it slightly confused the witch.

“Of course. She doesn’t have to but she wants to be there to show her support, to show that she is a strong leader, and maybe to prove that she truly is the rightful Queen of Hell. Hopefully, she won’t set fire to the entire place...”

She mused and chuckled to herself. She then magically refilled her glass and took a sip, and Mary settled close to her once more. A slightly uncomfortable silence fell over them, until the teacher broke it with a small, hesitant voice.

“What- what is she to you? Really?”

Zelda wasn’t expecting that question, but she took a couple of minutes to gather her thoughts before answering.

“She is my Queen. I am her High Priestess. That means there is a great level of trust and respect between us, and we have fought together to claim our current positions, so I suppose that bonds us in a way.”

The mortal woman hummed but looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate.

“But she is so much more...she- I have prayed to her since I was a little girl, and I now know that she always listened...that- that my faith in her gave her hope when she thought she had lost it for good.”

She had to fight back the single tear that threatened to escape her eye; her memories flooded her mind, and visions from the nightmares she had had about Lilith’s suffering over the centuries came back to her.

“She visited me in my dreams when I went through terribly hard times...gave me comfort when I could find none. I believe in her and she believes in me in return. I- I suppose we have a strong connection, that has only grown stronger over the centuries.”

Mary was somehow already on her third glass while she carefully listened to her lover’s every word. She thought about what knowing and being connected to another woman - the First One at that- for so long meant. She was moved by Zelda’s speech, her slightly slurred words escaping her lips with intense emotion.

“That’s...that’s beautiful…”

The witch hummed, wrapping an arm around her and stroking her hair. The mortal woman melted under her touch, on the verge of falling asleep, but she couldn’t help but ask the question that had been plaguing her mind since the previous night.

“Were you- were you ever  _ something more _ ?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

The teacher sighed, trying to gather some courage.

“Were you ever... _ together? _ ”

“What? No. Mary, w- where is this coming from?”

The slight tremor in her voice made the teacher suspicious, and Zelda tried to shift to get up from the couch, but Mary held on to her tightly.

“Stay.”

She said quite sternly, in a tone she had never used with the older woman before.  _ Is this how she talks to her students? How she commands a whole class of teenagers?  _ The witch wondered, and she was quite impressed, not expecting this side from such a usually meek and reserved woman. She leaned back again, letting herself bask in the teacher’s embrace.

_ “Please say it again...Answer me again…” _

Mary pleaded in an almost inaudible whisper.

“No. We were never together, Mary, not in the way you are thinking. But please tell me where this is coming from…”

“I...the way she looks at you, the way you look at her...the lingering touches, the terms of endearment you use for each other, they- I-”

Her voice broke, her greatest insecurities flowing out of her in an overwhelming whirlwind of emotions.

“Shhh...that’s just how our relationship is, darling. It doesn’t mean anything more.”

The mortal woman was still unconvinced, and her alcohol-addled brain seemed to take over her body. She leaned over to set her glass on the coffee table, then threw a leg over Zelda’s lap, straddling her, and the witch gasped. Mary cupped her face and kissed her passionately, desperately. When they parted for breath, the redhead looked her deeply in the eye, her own wide with shock.

“Mary what…”

_ “Fuck me. I know you want to.” _

She whispered before leaning in to kiss and suck on the soft porcelain skin of the High Priestess' neck. Zelda grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her back as gently as she could.

“Mary, stop! W-why are you doing this?”

“If I don’t give you this...you-  _ you will go to her…” _

Her last words came out in a broken whisper, her voice filled with desperation. The High Priestess’ heart broke, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

“What? No! Why would you ever think that? ”

“I- I...You love me, and you- and you love her, and we look the same, so...I- I don’t know…”

“I do love her, that’s true, but not in the way I love you. You- you are my  _ soulmate _ , Mary...”

She said with more certainty than she had expected from herself.  _ She really is my soulmate...I can’t lose her. _ Although this probably wasn’t the best moment to tell the mortal woman that, who didn’t seem like she was capable of fully registering her words in her current state.  _ We will have to talk about this again, some other time. _

The teacher hummed, getting lost in thought and she wore an almost unreadable expression on her face.

“Do you- do you not... _ want me?” _

She looked lost, her eyes filled with doubt, tears gathering in them, but didn’t break eye contact.

“Of course, I want you! But I’m not taking this from you while you are drunk, and not when it would be for  _ all the wrong reasons.” _

The mortal woman nodded weakly, trying to avoid making her head spin with any abrupt movements. She sniffled and let herself fall forward into the witch’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck, starting to cry on her shoulder. Zelda whispered soothing words in her ear desperately, as if the younger woman wouldn’t believe her in that moment, for some reason.

“ _ I love you...I love you so much.” _

“Oh, my sweet Mary, I love you too, more than you could ever imagine. I- would you take a sobering potion if I made you one?”

The brunette nodded weakly and climbed off her lap, slumping back onto the couch. Zelda got up, leaning down to press a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“I’ll be right back.”

Mary hummed and closed her eyes, willing her thoughts away. The redhead soon came back and sat down beside her, running her hand up and down her arm to bring her back. The teacher’s eyes slowly fluttered open, a blank expression on her face with drying tears staining her cheeks.

“Here. Drink this.”

She brought the small cup to her lips and the mortal woman drank it obediently, grimacing at the foul taste.

“Ugh...that’s disgusting.”

“I know. I’m sorry. That’s the most efficient recipe Hilda has developed over the years...She needed to find a way to make one that acted faster for...well, for me…”

They chuckled, lightening the mood a little, and Zelda conjured a lit cigarette, taking a deep drag.

“How are you feeling? Do you- do you remember what happened?”

Mary looked horrified, all the words she had spoken earlier ringing in her ears.

“Yes, I- I do. I am so sorry, I don’t know…”

She said, trying to push the recent memories away. She then reached out and took the cigarette from her lover’s fingers, bringing it to her lips and taking a slow drag, letting the smoke settle in her lungs for a few seconds. The redhead’s eyes widened in surprise and she smirked lightly.

“Oh my, Mary Wardwell...seems like I have completely corrupted you…”

They laughed again and the teacher said.

“Yes, well...I’ve grown used to the smell, it- it reminds me of you, but...you haven’t yet  _ completely  _ corrupted me, Zelda Spellman...”

She added the last part with a grin, then exhaled a steady stream of smoke through the corner of her lips. Then her head started spinning, her whole body shook, and shame filled her entire being. The cigarette slipped from her fingers and fell onto the carpet; thankfully the witch was quick to extinguish it with a flick of her wrist. Mary fell into Zelda’s lap and broke down into sobs.

_ “I’m- I’m s-so sorry, Zelda.” _

She whispered between ragged breaths, clinging to the redhead’s middle as if her life depended on it.

"Shh...it's okay, Mary. You were drunk, and...and you had a lot of feelings. I understand how my relationship with Lilith could seem confusing to you…"

_ It's even confusing to me, sometimes.  _ She almost added but stopped herself just in time. The mortal woman cried and trembled until all energy had left her body, but she held onto the older woman impossibly tightly, as if she might disappear if she were to let go of her. 

The redhead repeated herself in a soft and steady voice, desperately hoping her words would sink in now that the brunette was sober.

"I do love her, but not in the way I love you. I want you,  _ only  _ you. I love you, Mary. Nothing could ever change that _ …Please believe me..." _

She added in a whisper, tears gathering in her eyes. And the teacher finally believed her. 

_ "I love you too." _

  
She whispered back before she soon fell asleep to the feeling of the witch lovingly stroking her hair, and her last thought was.  _ She loves me. _


	29. To Hell and to Rome

About a week passed, and the lovers had managed to have lunch together every day, trying to spend as much time together as they could before Zelda was to leave for the Vatican. She had even stayed over at the cottage for a couple of nights. 

They were standing on the porch, saying goodbye as the witch needed to go by the mortuary and pack her bags.

_ “I will miss you…” _

The brunette whispered, and she felt so childish; it was only three days after all, but they had grown so close it had become increasingly difficult for them to stay apart. The redhead had even started to wonder if they might have some sort of special bond, but she didn't know if that was a possibility between witches and mortals. She had heard stories about witches being bonded together, having a soulmate somewhere in the world that they had to find -and they could  _ die _ if they didn't- but she had never believed it. Now, however, she was starting to think it might be true.  _ This woman is making me question so many things. _

“I will miss you too, my sweet Mary, but I’m sure time will pass by fast, and when I come back, I will spend  _ all  _ of my time with you.”

The teacher forced herself to smile and closed the gap to meet her lips for a tender kiss.

“ _ I love you.” _

“I love you more. I really need to go....”

The mortal woman nodded and the High Priestess teleported home to the mortuary.

The Spellman matriarch had received a letter from the council two weeks earlier, saying they would never accept a coven that worshipped a female deity, and one that was led by a woman on top of that. Of course, she didn’t care about the Church of Lilith being a member of the Churches of Darkness, and she was quite certain the demoness wouldn’t care either. Being included in a group that still idolised a fallen monster wasn’t on their agenda.

She had been invited to the Vatican Necropolis by the oldest, most high-ranking warlocks of the council -because all positions of power in the witch world were  _ obviously  _ still taken by  _ men-  _ to officially have her coven taken out of the organisation. She had immediately accepted, writing back to them the next day, saying she would be there for a meeting two weeks later.

She had told Mary that was the reason why she had met with Lilith, because that was the first thing that had come to her mind, but the First Woman didn’t even know about this, and she now felt guilty for not having informed her yet. She was proud of the true power she now held, took on all of the responsibilities that came with it without question, without complaint, but making such important decisions without her Queen seemed wrong, unjust. She made a mental note of summoning her before leaving.

Lilith was sitting on her throne in Pandemonium, absently playing with the ends of her dark locks, lost in thought. She looked all around the vast room, taking in the opulent decor, the severed heads of her worst enemies that hung high up on the walls. She sometimes still couldn’t believe she was Queen; she had dreamed of it for so long, had been promised for centuries that she would one day rule Hell by Lucifer’s side, only to be denied it time and time again. It was all she had ever wanted, but for the past millennium, she had begun to think it would never happen. Yet here she was, on her throne, in a position she had fought for and won herself -though with the help of her most faithful followers.

As much as she had tried not to think about her High Priestess, her mind kept going back to her, and she couldn’t stand it. For the past couple of days, she felt like something was amiss, as if there was something important she wasn’t privy to, and it irked her to no end. She decided that she had stayed away for long enough -and doing so hadn’t helped her anyway- so she elected to summon the red-haired witch.

Zelda was in her bedroom, going through her closet, thinking about what clothes would be appropriate for the occasion, when she felt an unfamiliar magical force pulling at her. Before she knew it, she was being moved through time and space for what felt like an eternity. Then heat like she had never experienced before engulfed her, and the air she breathed felt like it was burning her lungs. Then, she fell onto a hard surface, and everything went dark.

When her eyes started fluttering open, her mind functioning again, she scanned her surroundings. She didn’t recognise the place and started to panic, until she heard an all too familiar voice.

“Took you long enough…”

The demoness purred, slowly walking up to her. The younger woman got to her feet, though with much difficulty. She looked at her Queen with eyes filled with such fury that the brunette  _ almost _ jumped back.

“Lilith...where am I?”

“No need to be angry, my dear. This is Hell, the throne room, to be more precise.”

Zelda wanted to roll her eyes, but they only widened in utter shock.

“What? Hell? I don’t believe it! I- I can’t be in Hell…”

The truth was, she didn’t know that, had simply always assumed that Hell was a place ordinary witches couldn’t visit.

“Well, you better believe it, and yes you can. I am in charge, so I decide who is or isn’t permitted to enter my domain.”

“Oh...but I thought ordinary witches couldn’t-”

“You are no ordinary witch, Zelda Spellman, I thought you would know that by now…”

She said in a bored tone, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Right. So...why am I here?”

“You are keeping something from me, and I don’t know what it is yet. I thought we had implicitly promised each other we would never do that.”

She raised a brow, looking at her like one would at a child who had just made an incredibly stupid mistake, but with an expression of disappointment and betrayal that she miserably failed to hide. The redhead huffed, but felt slightly guilty.

“Yes, well...I am sorry, I- I was going to tell you, of course-”

“Tell me what? Get on with it.”

_ If you would just stop interrupting me for a single second I would.  _ They stood ten feet away from each other, arms crossed, as if they were in some kind of face-off.

“I received a letter from the council. They won’t accept a coven who worships a female deity and that is led by a woman to be a part of their organisation, not that I care, and I am assuming you don’t either…”

Lilith snorted, a sarcastic smile playing on her crimson lips.

“Misogynistic pigs. I obviously don’t care. What else?”

“They suggested I go to Rome to officially renounce our membership.”

“Oh...well, I suppose that must be done, but I will go with you.”

“What? You- you don’t need to do that-”

“This is not up for discussion, my dear High Priestess. I am coming with you, and that’s final.”

Zelda sighed in defeat, but thought this was probably a good idea, though she would never admit it.  _ Why is she being so cold?  _ She wondered.

The demoness took a few steps forward, but then stopped. All she wanted to do at that moment was to run to the redhead and tightly wrap her arms around her, to tell her that she had missed her terribly, but she was too proud to do so. Instead, she fought to keep up her regal, indifferent mask on her face.

A tense silence fell over them until the First Woman couldn’t bear it anymore and broke it.

“I am assuming you were packing when I summoned you?”

“Yes. If you’ll just let me go and-”

The brunette snapped her fingers and Zelda’s two bags appeared right in front of her.

“Oh...thank you.”

Lilith hummed then said.

"I must go to my chambers and select some appropriate dresses."

The redhead nodded and stood completely still. The demoness started walking away, then turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"Well? Are you coming?"

"Oh...um- alright."

She answered quite awkwardly and followed her through the seemingly never-ending hallways. She glanced around, observing the macabre paintings that hung on the walls, but didn't think much of it.  _ This is Hell after all… _

When they came to a halt in front of large wooden doors, the older woman flung them open quite dramatically with a flick of her wrist.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

She said with a smirk, falling into an exaggerated bow, gesturing for Zelda to go in before her. The Spellman matriarch rolled her eyes, then gasped upon seeing the room.

It was huge, decorated with the most luxurious materials, antique furniture that was still in perfect condition, the bed covered with dark red silk sheets that she wanted to throw herself onto. She couldn't resist, so she did just that, and the brunette broke into almost hysterical laughter.

"Oh my...had I known all it would take to get you in my bed was to bring you here, I would've done it much sooner."

She joked, but it still made the High Priestess uncomfortable, and the older witch noticed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

She waved her off with a sincere smile on her face, and the demoness sighed in relief.

She went to her massive closet and opened it, revealing a collection of beautiful gowns and dresses. She picked one out, light green with a piece at the chest that looked like an open heart, with what Zelda assumed to be human bones adorning the sides and shoulder pads.

"How about this?"

"A bit dramatic, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well...you know how much I love being dramatic!"

"Of course, I do… _ you're so extra." _

She mumbled the last part under her breath, mostly to herself.

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh...I just said you were extra."

"I am going to pretend I know what that means."

"I suppose one learns a few things, living with a teenager…"

They chuckled, Zelda now sitting up against the headboard, caressing the impossibly soft bed sheets with her fingertips.

Lilith pulled out two other dresses, simpler ones similar to the ones she wore while pretending to be Mary. It brought memories to the redhead; of when she had unashamedly admired her beautiful curves during the exorcism and the time she had shown up at the mortuary uninvited.

"That should do it."

"Yes, I think so."

She breathed out.

"Shall we go? I can teleport us there."

The younger woman hummed, lost in thought, then looked up with unhidden surprise and wonder on her face.

"You- you can teleport us across the Atlantic ocean?"

"Why, yes, my sweet Zelda...First Witch privileges and all."

"Hmm...you'll have to tell me more about that someday."

"With pleasure."

She smiled warmly.

"Lilith?"

"Hmm?"

"Before we go, I...how are you?"

The brunette froze, pondering whether she should tell her the truth or not, then quickly settled for the former.

"I- I missed you, Zelda...I can't stop thinking about you, and I hate it…"

She admitted quite reluctantly, but the redhead had told her she preferred to know everything.

"Well, I missed you too, Lily…"

"What are we going to do?"

She asked with a sad smile playing on her lips, then regretted it.

"I- I really don't know...can I- can I do anything for you?"

The older witch's heart warmed and she hesitated for a few moments, then couldn't resist.

"Would you- could you hold me? Just for a bit?"

The younger woman didn't say anything but patted the space beside her, gesturing for her to join her.

The First Woman smiled gratefully, for she was scared she would reject her request, and joined her on the bed, laying on her side. Zelda laid down behind her and tightly wrapped an arm around her waist, tentatively nuzzling her neck, and the demoness sighed happily, letting her eyes flutter shut.

" _ Thank you." _

The High Priestess hummed, her hot breath tickling Lilith's skin, and it was the most comforting feeling in the world. After a while, the redhead felt the older woman's breathing slow down, so she drew gentle circles on her stomach and whispered in her ear.

_ "Lily, don't fall asleep, we need to go." _

She groaned softly and turned around to look into green eyes, a tired, content smile on her face.

"Hmm...I suppose we do."

They stood from the bed and the older woman took the other's hand before grabbing her bag with the other. She whispered a spell in a language Zelda didn't understand, and only seconds later, they materialised in the Necropolis' main hall. The brunette laughed.

"I just wanted to try...didn't expect this to work. You'd think they would have put some protective magical barriers around this place."

The redhead hummed, then let out a soft chuckle. 

They walked the halls, some mysterious power guiding them in the right direction. Soon, they found themselves standing in front of large oak doors painted in a blood-red colour.

"This must be it...ready?"

Lilith asked, taking the High Priestess' in hers and squeezing it as an encouragement.

"Of course."

She was about to knock when the doors slowly opened on their own. They came face to face with a group of six old, grumpy-looking warlocks, with one younger one that had a strange look on his face, and both witches had to resist the urge to roll their eyes at the scene.

"High Priestess Spellman. Madam Satan. Welcome. We are glad you came."

Lilith huffed and sent him a murderous glare. She recognized him as Gerald Eliphas, the new antipope who took Faustus' place immediately after the coward had fled Greendale. He was a bitter old man who had coveted the position for centuries. His ideas were even more antiquated than his predecessors’.

"That's Queen of Hell to you, your  _ Eminence. _ "

She spat the last word with very obvious mock respect.

He hummed but didn't bother with correcting himself. The two women sighed; all the people in the room just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible anyway. Then the guests would leave and they would never have to see each other again.

"Shall we? This shouldn't take too long."

Zelda and Lilith went to sit closely together at the end of the table, with the antipope at the head of it and the six other men on the sides.

A form appeared in front of them and they read it through very carefully, looking for any traps or devious loops. They found none, so they signed at the bottom of it, then levitated it back to the antipope. The other warlocks were awkwardly silent, so much so that they wondered why they were even present.

"Perfect. I suppose we are done then?"

The witches nodded, but then a member of the council -the much younger looking one whose name they didn't know- interjected.

"You will fail, High Priestess Spellman. Women are unfit to rule. Your husband was a much preferable option as a leader, one with more... _ appropriate  _ ideas. You are his whore, as Lilith is our Dark Lord's whore."

He must have been one of Blackwood's followers from another coven, with similar parachronistic ideas. They were almost impressed by his confidence.

The redhead rose from her chair, staring daggers at him, her fists clenched at her sides so tightly her nails were digging into her palms almost to the point of drawing blood. The brunette reached out in an attempt to calm her down, but felt rage boiling within her too. 

"He is  _ not my husband,  _ and you better watch your tongue, young man, if you wish to keep it."

She hissed but he only laughed.

"Sure...I bet you weren't this rebellious when you were on your knees every night suck-"

The demoness magically grabbed him by the throat, effortlessly lifting him up into the air. The others immediately stood to defend him but she immobilized them with a silent spell. 

" _ I dare you to say that again." _

He reached for his throat in a vain attempt to lessen the pressure, but still managed to speak.

_ "I s-said...you are whores. Zelda is a weak woman who is just good enough to fu-" _

Lilith transported herself right in front of him, her face mere inches away from his, tightening her grasp, and she smirked when she saw his dull eyes filled with fear. She transformed into her demon form; skin green and scaly, skulls for eyes that momentarily flashed red, sharp teeth that could tear anything to shreds. She wanted the last thing he saw to be a picture that would haunt him forever, even in the afterlife. 

She snarled in a voice so low it sounded more like a growl.

" **I would've let you say some last words, but you don't deserve it. I will take great pleasure in personally torturing you in the Pits of Hell for all eternity."**

Zelda stood, dumbstruck, as were the warlocks around her, but unlike them, she wasn't afraid. 

The First Woman inhaled sharply, conjuring Hellfire, the blue flames consuming the young man. He screamed, and burned until not even ash remained. The demoness changed back to her usual appearance, wearing her favourite glamour, and turned around to smile at everyone.

"Now. Does anyone wish to add something?"

Everyone slowly shook their heads.

"Good choice. Though I am slightly disappointed that I now don’t have a reason to burn this whole place to the ground...just to watch the smoke make pretty shapes in the air…"

She mused, then went back to Zelda, took her hand and teleported them back to the mortuary, wanting to have the last word.

The Spellman matriarch was silent for a few moments before bursting into laughter, still shaking slightly, and the brunette raised a brow.

"That was hilarious, Lily! Did you see the look on their pitiful faces? I'll never forget it."

Lilith snorted and smirked with pride.

"Always happy to entertain you, my dear."

She followed her into the parlour and the High Priestess went straight to the liquor cabinet to pour them some well-deserved drinks, then went to settle down on the couch next to the older woman.

"Zelda, I...I'm sorry if I scared you. I know you've never seen my...well what has been my true form for centuries now, and-"

"Please don't apologise. I have actually been very curious to see it for a while now, so I'm glad I finally got to. Not to mention such an overwhelming display of power."

The brunette looked surprised but simply hummed her understanding.

“And thank you, Lilith.”

“Whatever for?”

“For defending me…”

She explained, almost shyly. The demoness smiled, taking her hand in hers, drawing soft circles on the back of it with the pad of her thumb.

“I will always be there to defend you, no matter what. I will never let anyone disrespect you like that, or in any other way. Not ever.”

Zelda nodded her understanding, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. Then she looked up into hypnotising ice-blue eyes and smiled, chuckling lightly, and Lilith gently -one could say lovingly- wiped the tear away.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until the redhead broke it.

"Well...I'm happy that's done, and that it only took a single day, Mary will be happy."

"About that...it actually did take three days. The journey took twenty-four hours each time, even if it felt like a few seconds…"

"Oh...I think I should call her then."

"Of course. I better be on my way."

She made to stand but the High Priestess softly placed a hand on her forearm.

"No. Please stay, Lily. I- I'm sure Mary will be happy to see you, and...I wouldn't mind spending some more time with you…"

The First Woman sat back and turned to face her.

"You  _ wouldn't mind  _ huh?"

She asked in a teasing tone, making the other witch roll her eyes, and took a sip of the amber liquid.

"You know what I mean. So?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea considering-"

"Don’t you remember? She was surprisingly fine with what you said the other night...she even told you so herself.”

“I- I assumed she said that to...I don’t know.”

“I believe Mary always says what she means. Stay."

The demoness seemed to weigh her options for a few moments, but couldn’t deny the fact she desperately didn’t want to leave.

"Alright."


	30. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally back with this! Although this chapter is quite different, even if I didn't really mean it to be, and I'm not entirely sure I like it...but here we are. I hope you like it!

“Great! Thank you, Lily!”

Zelda exclaimed before pressing a quick kiss to the First Woman’s cheek, smiling widely, and Lilith couldn’t help but smile back, blushing.  _ Fuck I love her so much. _ The redhead almost jumped off the couch and went to the phone, dialling her lover’s number.

“Mary? We are back!”

The demoness watched her from the parlour, lost in thought. She had never seen her High Priestess so happy, and it made her heart clench, because a part of her wished she were the one who made her that happy. Then she felt guilty for even thinking that and sighed heavily.  _ They deserve this. They deserve each other after everything they went through... _ She thought, without any consideration for her own pain.

“ _ Zelda? I missed you...are you at the mortuary?” _

The Spellman matriarch smiled, lovestruck, realising how much she had truly missed the mortal woman’s soft voice.

“Yes. Do you want to drive or do you want me to teleport you here?”

_ “Please teleport me? I- I’m really tired…” _

And the witch could hear it in her voice, which worried her slightly, but she decided to ask her in person if anything was wrong. She quickly whispered a spell and the brunette appeared right in front of her, but she had to catch her before she fell to the floor, losing her balance after the sudden travel.

“Mary, my love, are you okay? Can you stand?”

The teacher nodded softly, and only then did the High Priestess take in her slight form, the way her clothes were hanging on her more loosely than usual, the dark circles beneath her tired eyes.

“Darling...have you- have you been eating? Sleeping?”

The concern in her voice made Mary look up at her, with an almost guilty look on her face.

“I- I don’t remember, but...probably not.”

“Shh...it’s okay. Come here.”

She said as she wrapped her arms tightly around her and the brunette buried her face in the crook of her neck.

“Pizza?”

The teacher felt bile rise in her throat, repulsed by the idea of eating, but her stomach grumbled in protest at the mention of food, so she nodded softly against the redhead’s shoulder. Zelda slowly pulled back and took her hand, leading her into the parlour and motioning for her to sit. The Queen of Hell, who had been watching most of the exchange, forced herself to give the mortal what she hoped would look like a genuine smile.

“Good evening, Mary…”

“Hi, Lilith.”

She all but breathed out before plopping herself down next to her. Without thinking, she rested her head on the demoness’ shoulder and let her heavy eyes flutter shut. The dark-haired witch froze for a few moments but soon relaxed, their bodies fitting perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Unaware of Lilith’s slight discomfort, Zelda asked.

“Lily? It seems we are having pizza. I know it’s no long pig but is it still alright with you?”

The redhead was taken aback when the First Woman’s eyes shone with excitement.

“Of course! I love pizza!”

The High Priestess stared at her funnily and Mary shifted to look at her with wide eyes, both exclaiming in unison.

“What?”

Lilith snorted, unable to hold back a laugh.

“Seriously! Pizza has got to be one of the mortals’ best culinary inventions!”

“Perfect. I guess that’s settled then. You’ll never cease to surprise me, my Queen…”

The demoness smirked as she watched Zelda walk back to the phone. She ordered two large pepperoni pizzas, leaving the two brunettes alone for a few moments, not seeing as Mary snuggled into Lilith’s side.

“Mary?”

The teacher sighed and hummed contentedly, eyes closed.

“Do you- do you trust me?”

“What? I...I think I do...strangely enough.”

The First Woman smiled to herself, absently untangling her dark locks. When the redhead returned, she gasped upon witnessing the scene before her.

“Oh my...if I didn’t know better, I would almost think you were trying to steal her from me, Lily.”

The brunettes glared at her.

“Never.”

Lilith deadpanned, and Zelda chuckled at how serious they both looked before joining them on the couch, sitting comfortably close to her lover. Mary turned to face her, and the redhead seemed to hesitate for a split-second before pressing a soft kiss to her lips and mouthing a small  _ I love you  _ when they parted, making the mortal woman smile, saying it back with her eyes. The older witch suggested.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

“You watch movies? Once again, you’ll forever keep surprising me…”

“Yep, always. So?”

The two lovers nodded, waiting for the demoness to propose something.

“How about...Carol?”

The other women turned to glare at her.

“Really Lilith?”

“I mean...it’s a great movie, but I’m guessing you’ve both already seen it…”

She said with a smirk, and she saw Mary blush lightly, confirming her guess.

“Reaching for the moon?”

“What’s that?”

They asked at the same time.

“It’s great. Let’s watch that.”

“But what is it about?”

The teacher asked, growing slightly nervous for reasons she couldn’t name herself.

“Let’s keep that a mystery, shall we?”

She turned on the television with a snap of her fingers, conjuring the movie out of nowhere. Then, the doorbell rang, and Zelda went to pick up the food, giving the young delivery boy a generous tip before returning to the living room. Mary looked up at her expectantly, already missing her closeness. The redhead sat down beside her again and the teacher immediately snuggled into her side. Lilith surprised herself when she somewhat missed the mortal woman’s warmth against her. She sighed, folding her legs beneath her, and picked up one of the pizza boxes, placing it on her lap as the High Priestess did the same. They ate in silence, watching the first scene, and the teacher gasped upon hearing her favourite poem being read aloud by a beautiful, soft, feminine voice. 

“The art of losing isn’t hard to master;

so many things seem filled with the intent

to be lost that their loss is no disaster.

Lose something every day. Accept the fluster

of lost door keys, the hour badly spent.

The art of losing isn’t hard to master.

Then practice losing farther, losing faster:

places, and names, and where it was you meant

to travel. None of these will bring disaster.

I lost my mother’s watch. And look! my last, or

next-to-last, of three loved houses went.

The art of losing isn’t hard to master.

I lost two cities, lovely ones. And, vaster,

some realms I owned, two rivers, a continent.

I miss them, but it wasn’t a disaster.

—Even losing you (the joking voice, a gesture

I love) I shan’t have lied. It’s evident

the art of losing’s not too hard to master

though it may look like ( _ Write _ it!) like disaster.”

She turned to face the demoness, smiling and her ice-blues eyes shiny with emotion.

“Lilith...she- Elizabeth Bishop is my favourite American poet…”

“Well, I had no idea, but I’m glad.”

She said before shoving almost an entire slice of pizza into her mouth. 

“I’ve met Elizabeth. She was quite a...troubled woman...probably too smart and inspired for

this world…”

Zelda mused, almost out of nowhere.

“Have you met all of my favourite artists, my love?”

The redhead smirked as she met the mortal woman’s gaze.

“Probably.”

They watched in silence until Elizabeth met Lota, and Lilith snorted. The High Priestess sent

her a pointed look, slightly irritated.

“It’s just...she’s almost as socially awkward as you, Zelds.”

She explained before conjuring a huge glass of coke and taking a sip.

“Oh, come on! I’m not  _ that  _ bad.”

The brunettes looked at her and said in unison.

“You so are!”

They burst out laughing, sending each other conspiratory glances and laughed harder when they saw the red-haired witch scowl, pretending to be offended. When they came to the lunch scene, the Spellman matriarch said.

“Well, at least I never refuse wine…”

“You sure don’t…”

At one point, Mary remarked, almost sadly.

“I hate that I relate to her…”

Zelda enquired further, while lovingly stroking her hair.

“How so, darling? I mean you are a strange woman but-”

“Aren’t we all…”

Lilith mused, seemingly unaware that she had interrupted.

The redhead leaned in to whisper in her lover’s ear, wishing to be left undisturbed by the demoness.

_ “But I love you. I love all of you.” _

She softly kissed her pulse point and felt a shiver run through the mortal woman’s body, who still managed to quickly compose herself in order to answer the question.

“I’m not sure why...maybe because she seems so insecure, and because- because I feel like it’s going to take her a while to know what she wants…”

She explained hesitantly, and the two witches looked at her, the First Woman now having been pulled out of her reverie.

“I mean...the only thing I’m sure that I want is you, Zelda…”

“Awww…”

“Shut up, Lilith.”

The First Woman chuckled at the High Priestess.

“Fine...but you two are still the cutest.”

“Don’t call me cute! I’m Zelda Phiona Spellman, High Priestess of the Church of Li-”

“Lilith. Yes, we know, and I’m the Queen of Hell, but who’s comparing statuses here…”

She smirked, raising her eyebrows as she took a sip of coke. The redhead huffed and chose to ignore her, conjuring a tumbler of whiskey.

“Do you want something to drink, Mary?”

The teacher hummed and conjured a steaming cup of tea, and the witches were stunned, their eyes wide. The Spellman matriarch was speechless, so the demoness spoke.

“Mary, how…”

“Hmm? Oh, I just willed it into existence. I’ve been doing that lately.”

She explained nonchalantly and the First Woman’s brow furrowed in confusion, Zelda gaping comically.

“That- that takes a lot of power...and we’ve been gone only three days…”

“I guess so, but I try not to question it.”

She said, humming at the feeling of the hot beverage running down her throat as she took a sip. The witches chose to drop the subject for now and focused back on the movie. When Mary saw the two main characters kissing in the car, she felt butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach and blushed lightly, glancing up at Zelda who took her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. She gasped quietly upon seeing Elizabeth walking in the rain.

“Well if that wasn’t me…”

“Yes, but I was there to catch you, my love…”

“You certainly were.”

The mortal woman leaned in to press a tender kiss to her lips, and Lilith sighed, feeling out of place. When the sex scene came up, the teacher blushed profusely and avoided to look at the screen, peaking through the gap between her fingers like a small child watching a horror movie, and the demoness chuckled quietly. Zelda glared at her then softened her features as she told Mary, gently taking her hand away from her face.

“It’s okay, darling.”

“Yes. It- it’s beautiful, I’m just...uncomfortable- no, that’s wrong. I’m not used to…”

For some reason, the First Woman felt the urge to try and comfort her as well, so she awkwardly placed her hand on the mortal’s, and was somewhat surprised when she didn’t pull it away, making her smile softly.

“It’s fine, Mary.”

She broke the moment when she chose right the scene where the poet was laying back on the bed to say.

“Miranda Otto is so beautiful...She actually looks a lot like you, Zelda.”

“No, she doesn’t! I- Zelda is so much more beautiful!”

Mary disagreed, making the redhead chuckle lightly.

“I’ll take that as a great compliment, Lily. Although, I don’t really see it...and thank you, my love”

She said before taking a sip of the amber liquid, and the two brunettes hummed. They watched the movie in silence for a while until Lilith blurted out.

“I would blow up a mountain for you.”

“What?”

“For the both of you. I would blow up a mountain.”

Tears gathered in the lovers’ eyes at how deeply sincere she sounded, and the teacher leaned back against her, smiling lightly. Zelda reached out to squeeze her hand.

_ “Oh, Lily...you…” _

“It’s true.”

She said plainly, as if it were nothing, and started mindlessly playing with the mortal woman’s hair. She vanished her glass of coke, replacing it with one of whiskey and took an appreciative sip. At one point, Mary commented.

“Poor thing...smoking and drinking to drown her sadness…”

The redhead pretended to seem offended as she looked down at her, and the teacher looked back innocently, confused.

“Are you trying to tell me something?”

“What? No, darling...you drink and smoke because you enjoy it, at least now, so it’s fine…”

She reassured her, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, making her smile lovingly. 

After a while, the mortal woman was almost falling asleep, leaning back against the demoness, who didn’t quite know what to do with herself, torn between the awkwardness and how much she actually enjoyed having her there, so she teased.

“Take care of your girlfriend, Zelda dear, she’s being clingy.”

Mary snapped back to reality and rolled her eyes at her, shifting to lay her head on her lover's lap instead, making the witches chuckle lightly. They watched the rest of the movie in relative silence, appreciating every scene, occasionally making comments. When it ended, Mary sighed and said.

“Well...that truly was heartbreakingly beautiful…”

Zelda hummed in agreement and Lilith smiled warmly.

“I’m happy you liked it.”

The mortal woman yawned then glanced at her watch.

“Oh...it’s getting late and- and I’m quite tired. I should head home...Tomorrow’s Friday so I have classes to teach and my things are the cottage and-”

“Let me come with you, darling.”

“O- okay, I’d like that.”

There was a pregnant pause as she seemed to think something over.

“Lilith? Do you- do you want to come?”

The demoness’ eyes widened in shock. She felt like she should refuse, but she couldn’t deny that returning to Hell wasn’t so appealing right now.

“I wouldn’t want to impo-”

“Nonsense. I’m proposing.”

“I- yes. Yes, I want to.”

They all smiled and the Queen of Hell wrapped her arms around the two other women before teleporting them to the cottage with a silent spell. 


	31. We won't let them tear us apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for rape and self harm/corporal punishment

When they arrived, Lilith awkwardly disentangled herself from the embrace, thinking it made them uncomfortable, when the truth was, none of them was. Mary clung to Zelda for a moment to steady herself, then shyly explained to the demoness.

"There's a guest room upstairs, but it's not really-"

"I know, Mary. The couch will do just fine.  _ Thank you…" _

She said the last two words with such sincerity it unsettled the teacher, feeling as if she meant it far more deeply than for such an insignificant thing as inviting her to stay over, but that gesture alone meant more to the First Witch than she could have ever imagined. This pure, innocent mortal woman, who she had killed and used without her consent, parading as her, invading her home, was now  _ inviting her in. _ The flood of emotions she felt was almost overwhelming, but she managed to keep a schooled expression, in the same way she had practised for centuries.

"A- alright…"

The teacher gave her a small, genuine smile and took Zelda's hand in hers.

"Thank you for tonight, Lily. It was...very nice…"

The redhead said before placing a soft kiss to her temple, and was that...a  _ blush  _ on the Queen of Hell's cheeks? She simply nodded with a smile on her blood-red lips, then went to fetch some cushions and a comforter from an armchair.

The mortal woman led her lover upstairs and she let herself fall unceremoniously onto the bed as soon as she got into the room.

"Mary? Are you okay?"

Zelda asked, quite worried considering the state the brunette was in when she arrived at the mortuary.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine, just tired."

The redhead hummed and went to sit at the edge of the bed beside her, placing a warm hand on her thigh.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

Mary groaned, her eyes already fluttering shut and the witch chuckled lightly.

"How about I draw you a bath?"

The mortal woman opened her eyes to look up at her.

"Isn't it too late?"

"Who cares? And I'm sure you'll sleep better."

"Okay...I- you're right."

"Darling, I often am."

Mary chuckled, unable to deny it, and the redhead stood from the bed before helping her lover onto her feet. She led her to the bathroom and turned on the tap, filling the tub with almost scalding hot water, and magicked some relaxing plants and oils into it. The brunette deeply inhaled the calming scent and sighed in contentment. When Zelda turned around, she undressed the teacher with a snap of her fingers and the younger woman trembled, automatically wrapping her arms around herself.

"Oh. I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright. I just...wasn't prepared, is all."

The High Priestess smiled, gesturing for Mary to step into the bath. She moaned softly as she laid down in the hot, scented water and the redhead shivered, feeling tingles run up and down her spine. She swiftly turned around to get some shampoo and soap before going to kneel behind her. She carefully pulled the few remaining pins out of her dark hair, which had almost completely come undone after lounging on the couch all evening with the witches. Zelda turned on the showerhead to the perfect temperature and Mary tilted her head back, letting her eyes flutter shut as the warm water wet her hair. The older woman washed it with the lavender shampoo she loved so much, massaging her scalp, and the teacher sighed in pleasure. She rinsed her off and moved her dark locks over her shoulder before pressing a loving kiss to the base of her neck, letting her lips linger on her freckled skin for a moment. The brunette bent forward as the redhead gently washed her back and arms. They stayed silent, the heat of the bathroom and the other's presence enough to bring them a sense of peace. Zelda whispered a spell to keep the water warm, and Mary turned around, looking at her with a tired smile on her face. She cupped the witch's cheek and brought her close to meet her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

She answered through a smile before she stood up and undressed as the brunette scooted forward to make some space for her. She stepped into the bath and immediately pulled the mortal woman into her arms, who leaned back to kiss the underline of her jaw before resting her head on her shoulder.

_ "Thank you."  _

Mary all but breathed out. They laid in their comfortable embrace for a while until the teacher asked.

"How did it go?"

She was so relaxed and had stayed silent for so long Zelda thought she might have fallen asleep, so the question came unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Your trip with Lilith...how did it go?"

"Oh...it was easy enough. We just signed a form and now we have nothing to do with those wretched old warlocks anymore."

"I’m glad. But something else must have happened for you to have looked so ecstatic when you came back…"

She said as she turned around to look at her with an eyebrow raised. Zelda chuckled at the memory.

"Well, one of them called me a whore, among other things...so Lilith set him on fire and he burned until not even ash remained."

She expected the teacher to look shocked, or something of that nature, but she only laughed.

"He had it coming."

The High Priestess hummed her agreement and the teacher leaned back against her again. After a few moments, Zelda asked tentatively. 

"Did something happen while I was away? You- you didn't really seem that well…"

"I...I've been thinking a lot…"

The older woman pondered on what to say next, hoping the brunette would elaborate on her own.

"You tend to do that, my love…"

Mary let out a small chuckle at that before getting more serious.

"I've been thinking about what all of this...means for me."

She was glad her lover couldn't see her anxious expression at that moment.

"That I am a witch?"

"What? No. I love that you're a witch, it's just...us...being together…"

The High Priestess held her breath, thoughts of the worst already running through her mind. Everyone she had ever loved had either left her or died, which was one of the main reasons why she had progressively built thick, hard walls around her heart. She didn’t want to feel the agony of grief again, didn’t want to experience heartbreak again, so she spent decades convincing herself that love was a weakness, something selfish that should be reserved for family. She did such a good job that she ended up believing it for years, until Mary came into her life and somehow managed to break down all her barriers. She had never loved like this in her over four centuries of life, feeling her heart swell every time she saw the teacher, finally feeling  _ whole _ . The thought of losing Mary now was making it terribly hard to breathe, making a new kind of fear grip her chest. The brunette seemed to sense her panic, so she turned around to face her and took her hands in hers.

"I'm over it. I'm over all the rubbish I've been taught all my life...I love you, and there is no way in Heaven or Hell that feeling this way about anyone could be wrong, or sinful."

Zelda was speechless, so instead of voicing her intense relief, she cupped her face between her hands and kissed her as an answer. It was almost desperate, and it shook the brunette to her core, for the only time she had felt this coming from the redhead was the night she had confessed her love for her, repeating the words over and over again until she was finally  _ heard _ . They didn't realise tears were running down their cheeks until they parted for breath.

_ "I love you. I love you so much, Mary. You-" _

She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to bring up that night at all, but she needed to know.

"Do you remember what I told you the other night?"

She asked as she softly wiped her tears away, gazing into her shining blue eyes with more love than she ever would have thought herself capable of.

"I- I don't think so…"

"I told you...I told you that you are my  _ soulmate,  _ but I-"

"I am. And you are mine, Zelda."

She quickly interrupted, wanting to erase any kind of doubt forming in Zelda's mind. She lunged forward and kissed her passionately, as if the world were ending, but this felt more like the beginning of a whole new world, of  _ their world. _ They rested their foreheads against each other, smiling, staying that way for Lilith knew how long, unwilling to break contact until the brunette finally said.

"Maybe we should consider getting out before we turn into raisins…"

The redhead chuckled and her breath tickled the teacher's skin.

"Quite right. Although that is not something a little magic couldn't fix."

They stepped out of the bath and the witch dried them and dressed them in night clothes before they headed to bed. Mary laid on her side, pressing herself back as close as possible to her lover's body. Zelda wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a soft kiss to the hollow of her neck.

_ "Goodnight, my sweet Mary. I love you." _

_ "I love you too." _

The younger woman whispered back, already half asleep with a small smile gracing her lips, and the High Priestess soon followed her into a deep slumber.

* * *

Zelda had somehow turned around during the night, now laying on her other side with her back to her lover, as if her subconscious wanted to shield the brunette from her nightmare.

_ She was sitting in her home office, grading papers, when she felt herself being summoned. She landed in the woods, in a clearing she couldn't recognise. It was pitch black, the moon hidden behind thick clouds. She shivered when she looked down at her body and noticed she was only wearing a thin silk slip. She panicked, realising someone must have magically undressed her, and she frantically searched for another's presence, scanning her surroundings, but was unable to discern anything. _

_ "Zelda." _

_ She heard Faustus' unmistakable voice and felt bile rising in her throat. She swallowed thickly, turning around to find him standing much closer than she'd expected, making her almost jump back. _

_ "Why am I here?" _

_ She asked, frustrated by how weak and shaky her voice sounded. He smirked, his eyes darkening in the now faint moonlight. _

_ "Why, my dear wife, I thought we could try a...different setting." _

_ His voice had grown raspy, impossibly low, and the redhead understood what was happening. She swiftly turned around and ran, fighting not to stumble on the branches with her bare feet. She hadn't even gotten fifty feet away when she felt her ankle being yanked back, making her crash onto the forest floor, knocking all air out from her lungs. She tried to stand up but she soon realised she was frozen in place with a spell, pinned to the ground. She heard faint footsteps approaching, muffled by the dewy leaves on the forest floor. _

_ "Let go of me!" _

_ She heard him laugh darkly and her blood boiled, anger taking over. She tried and failed to free herself with magic, making her wonder if it had somehow been stripped away. Then fear and disgust gripped her chest at the sound of him unbuckling his belt. _

_ "Oh no. I'm going to take what I'm owed. Just as the Dark Lord intended." _

_ The witch squirmed, wincing as she felt small branches poke her stomach and breasts through her soaked slip. Before she could protest, she felt his hard cock pressing against her upper thigh and she whimpered. He roughly pulled up the garment and tore off her panties, forcing her legs apart before thrusting into her. She cried out, utterly unprepared, and he laughed, grabbing a fistful of her auburn hair and pressing her face into the ground. _

_ "Stop! It hurts!" _

_ "Good." _

_ It felt like time had stopped. The only thing keeping her aware of what was happening was the pain between her legs as he mercilessly pounded into her, her inner walls reflexively trying to push him out, in vain. She attempted another spell, tiny sparks pricking in her fingertips, but it failed again. She was too weak, unable to focus her magic for long enough. Her mind was blank, and she went to another place, trying to ignore the pain. _

"STOP! It h-hurts! _ Please stop… _ "

Mary was awoken by her lover's cry, her heart clenching in her chest as she realised she was suffering. Zelda was whimpering into her pillow, her breathing shallow and ragged. The brunette turned onto her side, anxiously looking at her lover's trembling form. She wasn't sure if she should wake her up, not knowing how she would react as she had never witnessed her having a nightmare. Until now, it had always been the redhead who was there to soothe and comfort her when she woke up crying from her terrible dreams.

"Zelda?"

She wasn't heard, so she ran a hand up and down her arm, hoping the feeling would wake her up. It didn't.

_ From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina tied to the trees, but took it as a hallucination for a moment, until she heard them screaming, wriggling in their bounds. Faustus yanked her hair, straining her neck and forcing her to look straight ahead. That's when she saw Lucifer standing there with two Hellhounds at his sides. He didn't seem to notice her or Blackwood, smirking as he stared at the other Spellmans and rose his arms in the air, making blue flames appear and lick at her family's feet.  _

_ "STOP!" _

_ She wasn't heard and whimpered into the ground. Hellfire consumed the three witches as their screams of pain echoed through the forest along with the Dark Lord’s blood-chilling, diabolical laughter, and she looked away, a flood of tears running down her face. Faustus came inside her with a grunt and she fought back the need to throw up. When the fire was extinguished, Lucifer sent his hounds to devour their burned flesh and she let out a heart-wrenching wail. They were gone, and she had failed them. Her worst fear had turned to reality.  _

"No! No, no... _ no… _ "

"Zelda. Zelda, my love, you're having a nightmare.  _ Please wake up…" _

Mary hated how her voice shook as she uselessly tried to steady it, holding the witch tightly around her waist as her entire body trembled, drenched in sweat. She started panicking as all her attempts at waking her were failing miserably.

_ Zelda cried until her body fell completely limp on the wet ground, Faustus' weight still on top of her suffocating her. Her voice came out strained when she spoke. _

_ "Get. Off. Me." _

_ He hummed as if thinking about it before pulling out of her and she hissed in a breath, making him chuckle darkly, clearly enjoying every ounce of pain he inflicted upon her. He stood up, zipping up his pants and buckling his belt. He spat on the ground a mere inch away from her face, kicked her side harshly and she held back a groan of pain, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing the extent of her agony. _

_ "You pitiful whore. I'll be back." _

_ He snarled before teleporting away. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think. She felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness, the throbbing pain between her legs the only thing that seemed to keep her awake. Then, everything went dark. _

She woke up with a scream, gasping for breath, and she reflexively pushed Mary away quite harshly. She sat up and frantically looked around the room with wide eyes, chest heaving. The teacher didn’t move, letting her take in her surroundings before slowly sitting up and reaching her hand out.

“Zelda, it’s just me, you’re safe. You had a nightmare. It wasn’t real...I’m here.”

She was startled when the redhead lunged towards her and clung to her for dear life. She let out a few choked sobs and the brunette held her, soothingly stroking her hair as tears sprung in her blue eyes.

_ “Shh...it’s okay, I’m here. I’m here...Nothing can hurt you anymore. I love you.” _

She whispered again and again until the witch started to calm down.

_ “S- some of it was…” _

She said, her words muffled as her face was buried in her lover’s chest.

“What?”

_ “Some of it was real. Some of it has happened before.” _

Mary was slightly confused, and she hesitated for a few moments before asking.

“Do you...do you want to tell me?”

“I- I…”

“It’s okay. You don’t need to.”

She assured her and lovingly kissed the top of her head.

“No, I want to. You need to know. You deserve to know.”

She said with great conviction, pulling away to sit beside her, facing her, and the teacher took her hands in hers, waiting patiently as she seemed to gather her thoughts.

“Faustus...took away my free will on our honeymoon. He- he put me under a Caligari spell…”

She realised Mary surely wouldn’t know what that was, so she explained.

“It’s an ancient spell warlocks would put on their wives when they considered they became too...rebellious, wouldn’t obey them as they wished.”

The brunette winced, already imagining all that that could entail.  _ Disgusting.  _ She thought. 

“I could see and feel everything, but my actions weren’t my own. I smiled constantly and obeyed to his every whim like a  _ doll _ . Even my voice didn’t sound like my own...it was as if I heard myself from underwater. He used me...as his- his  _ plaything,  _ his  _ toy,  _ and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

She paused, swallowing the bile rising in her throat as terrible memories flashed through her mind.

“He…”

“Yes, Mary. He raped me. As often as he wished, which was virtually every day.” 

Her tone was much harsher than she’d intended and the mortal woman winced, but understood, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. She guessed that must have been the part of her nightmare that had been real.

“I can’t believe I was so foolish, so delusional, so  _ utterly stupid _ that I thought I could ever gain anything from that marriage.”

She felt waves of shame and self-hatred wash over her, and she took a few deep, steadying breaths before adding in a broken whisper.

_ “It- it’s all my own fault…” _

Mary’s heart broke. She couldn’t bear to see her like this, eyes cast down in embarrassment, sniffling lightly as she seemed to avoid her lover’s gaze at all costs. She squeezed her hands, hoping her voice wouldn’t betray her own sadness when she spoke.

“Stop.”

Zelda tilted her head up to look into her eyes, genuinely confused.

“W- what?”

“Stop blaming yourself. None of it was your fault. He used and abused you, turned you into a shell of yourself for his own amusement and pleasure. And all because his fragile ego couldn’t bear to have a woman stronger and more powerful than him at his side. You did what you did because you thought it was the best solution at the time. And now it’s over. It’s  _ not your fault.” _

She emphasised the last words with all the conviction she felt, and the redhead sat speechless, staring at her, wondering how she had managed to summarise that whole situation in such a simple and straightforward way. She nodded and Mary smiled weakly, reaching a hand up to tuck a strand of damp hair behind her ear before letting it linger on her cheek, gently wiping the tears away. Zelda held her hand there for a few moments before pressing a kiss to her palm.

“Mary...there’s something else I need to explain…”

Before the teacher could ask, the witch shifted to sit crossed legged with her back to her and said.

“Undress me.”

The brunette sat confused for a second before doing as she was told, pulling the slip up and over her head. The High Priestess sighed, pulling her hair over one shoulder and let her glamour fall, exposing the countless number of scars marring her back. Mary’s eyes welled up, and she was glad her lover couldn’t see the pain written all over her face. She had seen them once before, but it was quick, accidental. Now, she fully realised the extent of the damage, and she started wondering how long it had taken to accumulate so many marks. She lightly traced the white and pink lines with her fingertips, her lower lip trembling slightly, and there was so much care in her gestures the witch had to fight the urge to cry.

_ “He....he did this to you?” _

The redhead took a deep breath, focusing on the feeling of Mary’s fingers on her skin.

“Some of them...We- before everything went downhill, we had a pretty...intense carnal relationship. And we both enjoyed pain with our pleasure...until it escalated and it was all about him drawing pleasure from inflicting pain on me…”

The mortal woman took in her words, her stomach twisting in knots as she kissed along the lines, hoping it would heal them, and in a way, it did.

“But most of them are... _ self-inflicted.” _

She admitted faintly before stopping there, and the brunette realised she must have unconsciously let out a noise in reaction.

“You’re disgusted with me.”

Zelda stated, and Mary’s heart shattered into a million pieces. She scooted forward until she could press her body against the redhead’s back and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

_ “No. Never. Please don’t ever think that.” _

She wrapped her arms around her middle, placing soft, reassuring kisses wherever she could reach. The witch whimpered softly, and let herself be held, feeling as if a huge weight had just been lifted off her chest. They stayed in that slightly awkward position for a while until Zelda let out a small yawn.

“You need to sleep, my love…”

Mary said as she moved away, and the older woman turned around to face her before whispering a quick spell to magick a nightdress onto herself. 

“I...I’m scared, Mary.”

“I know. But if it happens again, I’ll be there when you wake up, just like you’re always there for me.”

A lone tear rolled down the High Priestess’ cheek and she pulled Mary towards her to meet her lips in a tender kiss.

“O- okay, but...please hold me, and don’t let go.”

_ “Never.” _

* * *

A couple of hours before dawn, they were still asleep, lying tangled together in a mess of limbs when they were awoken by a scream coming from downstairs. Zelda shot up from the bed, already fully alert, and Mary looked around worriedly, taking hold of her lover’s hand for support.

_ “Lilith.” _

The redhead breathed out shakily, and they shared a quick glance before rushing down to the living room. They found the demoness curled up on the couch, gripping the comforter so tightly her knuckles had turned white. All the teacher could think of was how small she looked, and her heart clenched at the sight. 

“No! No...please don’t make me… _ please.” _

She begged in her sleep, her lower lip trembling. The High Priestess went to kneel before her, carefully placing her warm hand on her frozen one, and the mortal woman awkwardly stood a few steps behind her, unsure of what to do.

“Lilith...Lily, wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”

The First Woman whimpered as she frantically shook her head from side to side.

_ “No...I’m so s- sorry…” _

She whispered desperately, tears rolling down her cheeks. Zelda let go of her hand to gently cup her face between hers in an effort to calm her down. She leaned in to press a soft kiss to her forehead and whispered something Mary couldn’t quite make out. Lilith gasped and her eyes snapped open. She scrambled to wrap her arms around the redhead and pulled her down against her, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

_ “Zelda...oh Zelda...y- you’re okay…” _

She said in broken whispers before starting to cry uncontrollably. The younger witch felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes, her Queen’s pain almost overwhelming. She pulled back slightly to help her up before sitting down beside her and tightly wrapping her arms around her, gently rocking her back and forth and soothingly stroking her tangled mass of dark locks.

_ “Shh... _ you’re okay, I’m okay.  _ We are okay.” _

She kissed the top of her head and held her until she calmed down, whispering comforting words in her ear. Mary slowly approached them, and only then did Lilith seem to notice her presence. 

“Mary!”

She exclaimed before almost jumping off the couch to wrap the mortal woman in a tight hug. The teacher froze, but quickly squeezed her in return, feeling her tremble slightly in her arms. After what seemed to be an infinite amount of time, the demoness pulled back, still holding onto the mortal woman’s shoulders as she scanned her face, as if she were trying to make sure she was real, that she was alive and safe. She smiled at her, her cheeks stained with tears, and Mary couldn’t help but smile back.

“Lily...what happened?”

“He- I…”

She stuttered, and the teacher silently took her hand and led her to sit on the couch beside the redhead. She looked from Zelda to Mary with an anxious look on her face, and the younger woman started as she made to stand.

“If you prefer, I can go-”

Lilith quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

“No. Please stay.”

There was a short silence as she tried to compose herself.

“Lucifer...he- he made me... _ kill you…” _

She explained simply, looking down at her lap, wringing her hands nervously, and the High Priestess asked.

“Me?”

“No...the both of you...”

A lone tear escaped her eye and there was a short silence before Mary said, quite boldly.

“We need to get rid of them.”

The two witches turned to stare at her in utter disbelief.

“What?”

“Lucifer and Blackwood. We need to get rid of them or neither of you will ever feel safe. You’ll never be at peace as long as they live.”

She elaborated firmly. Zelda and Lilith were speechless, the certainty and confidence in the mortal woman’s voice were somewhat unexpected, and they both thought they had perhaps underestimated how strong she could be. The demoness sighed and took their hands in hers.

“I think you’re right, Mary, but...it won’t be easy…”

“Nothing is, Lilith.”

The teacher said in a softer voice.  _ Except falling in love.  _ They both thought to themselves.

“Zelda, I believe the time has come for you to allow Ambrose and Prudence to go hunt down Blackwood.”

The Spellman matriarch nodded her agreement, squeezing her hand.

“And Lucifer...well, he is still trapped inside of Mr Scratch...but I’ve been worrying about how long that poor boy will be able to hold him…”

Mary didn’t understand, but expected she would get an explanation later, so she said.

“You will find a way.  _ We  _ will find a way.”

Her optimism and unwavering belief in them despite everything that had happened gave Lilith strength, warmed her heart, and she gave her a small, unexpected smile as she turned to look at her. Then, Zelda asked, uncertainty and anxiety clear in her voice.

“What now?”

“Now we need to rest. I will go teach my classes at Baxter High, Lilith will return to Hell, and Zelda will send Ambrose and Prudence off. Then we will start our research.”

_ How does she manage to rationalise and simplify everything so easily?  _ The High Priestess wondered, but the truth was, Mary was terrified, the only thing making her feel safe being the knowledge that these two women wouldn’t leave her side. The witches agreed, and the two lovers stood up after giving Lilith’s hands one last squeeze, but as they glanced back, they noticed the fearful look on her face. Zelda silently asked the teacher with her expressive green eyes, and she nodded softly. They walked back to the couch and the redhead sat down between the two brunettes. The demoness smiled in relief and threw the comforter over the three of them. They leaned against each other and slept soundly until sunrise.


End file.
